


A Judicious Application of Free Will(Chinese version)

by Peggy_Gaugh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality First Time Romance Angst Mystery Family Friendship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Gaugh/pseuds/Peggy_Gaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean在Lawrence过着简单的生活，经营着家传的温彻斯特五金店。当Castiel搬到附近的时候，他们迅速的建立起了一段友谊，并且还有可能发展到更多。但是，在这一切正常发展之前，Castiel过去的秘密对两个人都产生了影响，他们的整个世界都变了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一幕

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Judicious Application of Free Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224379) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> Chinese version of Annie D (scaramouche)'s A Judicious Application of Free Will  
> I really love this story so I translate it into Chinese to share with Chinese destiel shippers! :)  
> 还翻译了一篇她的文章地址看这里：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1878426

事实上，Dean遇到Castiel的那天是他第一次往McArthur house送货。

用Dean的说法就是，几乎每一座城市都有这样一类的地标：这个地方住人的时候总比不住人的时候少，而它附近总是流传着各种各样的传说和想象。在Lawrence这个特别的一角，McArthur house就是这么个地方，而Castiel Allen在几天之前刚刚搬进来。

当Dean开着Impala来到这里的时候觉得这里一点都不像有人刚刚搬进来的，这间房子被茂密的树丛半遮半掩着。

眼前的景象跟他记得的这么多年来他来过这里的几次看到的都一样，一个废弃的房子是小孩子寻找刺激，青少年想要有自己的秘密基地的时候的最好的选择了。老旧而锈蚀的信箱还是那么老那么破，通往前门的通道还是破破烂烂的，窗户上的木板还是死死地封着。

Dean拿起他放在座椅上的传真。

地址是对的。Castiel Allen的名字用大写字母清晰的印在上面，宣告着这间房子的主人。下面是一个写着物件1—14的清单，列着他从温彻斯特五金店订购的东西，下面还有买主的收货证明，货物状态以及送货上门的运送费。McArthur的房产律师的签名签在这张申请表上，看起来整洁又合理合法。

Dean转身回到这座房子。

他并不是一个迷信的人，但是他看了足够多遍的《惊魂记》（#译者注：希区柯克电影，著名恐怖片，讲的是一个女人住进了一家恐怖的旅馆被残忍杀害的故事）和《鬼哭神嚎》（#译者注：安德鲁·道格拉斯电影，讲的是一家人搬进了一间鬼宅的故事）使得他不得不对一座寂静的山上的一间若隐若现的房子表现的警惕一点。这间房子是婴儿潮时期（#译者注：美国二战之后的1946—1964年）的建筑，但是时间和疏于打理把这里变得不像样子，新来的房主也没有带来什么改变，直到这一刻他一点都不想把这里变得更吸引人一点。

当Dean终于辛苦跋涉到了门口的时候发现，这里也没有门铃。“有人吗？”他又用力敲了敲门“有人吗？”

Dean刚开始觉得这一切可能就是一场精心策划的玩笑，直到他终于听到了另一边的动静。门打开的时候发出了诡异的嘎吱嘎吱声，只往里推了一条漆黑的缝隙，Castiel很不友好的藏在黑暗里。

“谢谢你”是Castiel对Dean说的第一句话。“你可以就把它们放在这。”

“你需要签收它们，”Dean说，递出一个夹着纸条的笔记板多次眨眼也没能让他看得清楚一点，他只能看见Castiel苍白的手接过了那张纸。“你是Castiel Allen？”“没错”他递回笔记板的时候Dean看见了Castiel纤瘦的手腕，周围一圈松松的袖子挂在上面。“谢谢”

“啊，等一下”Dean说着用脚抵住了要关上的门。“我星期一来送下一批货可以吗？”

“我会在的，你也可以到时候把东西放在门前。”

“事实上，不行，”Dean缓缓的开口。“你定了个冰箱。我要帮你安装它。”

“哦”Castiel想到这顿了一下。“必须要这样吗？不能给我个说明书，这样我就能自己安了吗？”

“这都是规定的，而且你付了钱，哥们，”Dean说，“最好按规矩来。”

Castiel叹了口气“好吧。周一见。”

在门拍到Dean脸前之前，他就知道了这么多。

Dean震惊的盯着木门看了一小会儿，接着嘟囔了一句“不用谢。”但是他的愤怒并没有持续多长时间，等到他回到Impala的时候他已经把这当做又一个极品顾客的极品行为了。

 

Dean Winchester，John和Mary Winchester的孩子，正处于人生中最好的年岁。他经营着家族事业，对自己漂亮的乳头得意洋洋，并且拥有着，在他看来，棒呆了的一辆车：67年的Impala，John在Dean出生之前就买了它。

这不是一个多么完美的生活，但是大城市会让Dean感到不安，他们家的商店给街坊四邻提供了非常有用的帮助，而Dean很乐意往那些认为他是一个留在自己出生的小城市的卢瑟的家伙脸上挥拳头。在Dean的评判标准里，Lawrence非常非常棒，所以他一直都遵循着那句智慧箴言，没有地方能和家相比。

考虑到这一切，Castiel的出现在Dean的生活里只不过是一个不可避免的刺激因素。

 

McArthur house本身并没有多有趣，但是它是后面发生的一切的背景。

Sam，Dean的弟弟，曾经向Dean打听过那间房子。那时候他才五岁，好奇心很重，总是在问问题，所以Dean高高兴兴的告诉他这间屋子是老McArthur先生用他家人的尸体建成的，在他在一次致命的感恩节聚餐之后，他杀了他们，而且之后的每一年，就在那一天，受害者的冤魂们会从地底下敲击这座城市的街道的人行路地面，希望有人来救他们。

Mary因为Dean编这个故事吓唬弟弟而揍了他一顿，然后向睁大着眼睛的Sam解释这间房子是在60年代末期一位叫Paul McArthur的建筑师建的。这间房子唯一奇怪的地方就是这家人就把这间房子遗弃在了这里，它的现任主人住在其他的地方，没有回Lawrence的兴趣。

就算后来Sam长大了并离开了这里——Dean也长大了但还留在这里——McArthur house和它能激发当地人的联想的能力一直都没有变。Castiel来这里定居很快就传开了，什么人会在这座房子被遗弃萧条了这么久之后想要搬进来呢？

然而Dean觉得Castiel不过就是一个给自己家商店提供了生意的人。但是这也阻止不了他的雇员们在他第一次送货回来之后问东问西的。

“这是真的吗？”Tiff从她照看的收银台那里问到。“真的有人搬进了那间鬼屋？”

Dean听到这个他早就料想到了的问题翻了个白眼，但还是回答了“没错，我猜是这样的。”Mickey本正该忙着整理货架的，也转过头来听他们说话，还有几个正在店里逛的顾客也加入了。

“你看到他了没？”Tiff强调道，“他看起来什么样？”

“没什么特别的，”Dean说，他有点对于Tiff的震惊的表情很高兴。“不确定，我没看清他的脸。我能做什么？难道我要推门进去给那个可怜的家伙拍张照片？”

“他没让你看见他的脸？”Tiff和Mickey交换了一个密谋的表情。“这很可疑。他也有可能是个吸血鬼，不想暴露在阳光下。”

“没错，”Mary Winchester说，她走到柜台边作为一个很有经验的人加入了对话。“一个吸血鬼从我们这订了一个空气净化器，因为他觉得他的棺材里的那些灰尘太令人气恼了。”

“嘿！我也是这么想的！” Dean玩笑着说，这使得Mary哼了一声，Tiff也不满的喷了喷鼻子。 

“但是还有些其他的什么吧?” Mickey突然说， “即使你没看见他的脸，你也该听见他的声音了吧，他听起来可疑吗？”

“你特么的告诉我可疑的声音是啥样的？”Dean问到。 “他就是个人，他听起来也像个人，我就知道这么多。你快点回去理货，我可是按小时给你工资的。”

Mickey羞怯的笑了一下离开了，Tiff也明白了自己不能再追问下去了。

Dean没有因为其他人的好奇心责备他们，毕竟在Lawrence的上一件大新闻是有人比平时提前了一个星期就开始了春季大扫除。每个人都努力的把握住每一件能取乐的事情。 

最有趣的事情是，Dean把他自己当成这件事的先知者，所以他才会故意忽略了那些人善意的对于Castiel的事情的关注。事实上，Dean和其他人一样八卦，不同的只是 Dean怎么划分这个行为。对于Dean来说他才不跟其他人一样，他只是对这件事有一些善意的，人道主义的兴趣。

Dean接下来在家里充分展示了他人道主义关怀的名声，在他用夹在他脸和肩膀之间的电话聊天的时候。“没错的，哥们。”他说 ，手里按着电视遥控器，“不管这家伙是看这里租金便宜还是怎么着。我想不到一个人愿意搬到这里来的任何原因。这地方确实不错，但是该死的，它是一个待修房。”

电话另一边，Sam发出了一个意味不明的声音。(当Dean打电话的时候，另一面通常总是Sam)“你确定屋主给他亮了绿灯。他不是一个……我不知道怎么说，一个人形生物占据了这里，或者别的什么？”

“那些文书看起来都是合法的，所以我也这么认为。”Dean把腿往前伸，把脚放在咖啡桌上休息。“妈妈在他搬来之前接到了他们那个古怪的律师的电话。我只是不明白，你知道我什么意思吗？如果你只是要在一个地方呆几天，为什么不去住汽车旅馆呢？”

“你为什么觉得他只是暂住几天？”Sam问，“在这里定居并不赖，而那个位置也非常好。安静，私密，就像你说的。也许他马上就要修缮那里了，只不过还没开始行动。”

“我猜的，”Dean不情愿的承认。“他绝对不仅仅是安静，你知道么？一个安静的人，来这里一个多星期了，竟然没有人在城里其他地方见过他？这是怎么回事？”

“别指望我，是你给我打电话告诉我这个大新闻的”Sam说着轻声的笑了“嘿，那间房子还是原来那样吗？”

“没错，还是那样的，还是挨着那条可怕的笔直的曾经吓坏了你的公路。”

Sam嘀咕着。“嘿，它没有——”

“你不用害羞，”Dean说，这个小玩笑果然让Sam如他所料的炸毛了。“我又不是要告诉所有人你是怎么看完了整部 Charlie Brown(#译者注：根据我推断，这就是史努比)，想象着这栋房子是活的。呃，除了Jess之外。她在吗？如果她在的话替我打声招呼。”

Sam说“是的，她——”这时Jess雀跃的声音插了进来“嗨，Dean！” 

“很高兴知道你跟你的一生挚爱分享我们的兄弟时光啊，兄弟。”Dean说。

Jess的声音变得更大了当她说“哦，我明白了，‘兄弟时光’。是说你们兄弟两个争论这周的Dr. Sexy谁会采取行动的时候吗？” 

“该死的，Jess，”Sam说，他的抗议听起来像尴尬的叫声。“你知道我不看那个的，只有Dean——”

“哦，所以现在你开始向Jess卖我了。”Dean听着电话另一头Sam和Jess扭打的声音笑了。“我明白了，就是这么回事，真是谢谢你。”

“闭嘴。”

Dean躺在靠垫上，直视着天花板，一点都不认为‘Sam，那个在很远的地方过着自己的日子的人，是唯一一个他可以说一些这种无关紧要的事情的人’这个事实很奇怪。

 

星期一，John Winchester开着他的卡车来了。

Winchester五金店并没有自己的货车，因为很少会有这种需要。他们生意的送货还有进货很少，Dean时刻准备着的Impala，或者，以前的时候他爸爸的卡车就能解决了。但是这回，Castiel Allen家的订单包括了一个冰箱。叫John来是Mary的主意，虽然Dean才是那个打电话问John能不能开车过来帮忙运货的。

John说了好。所以他现在来了，在说好的那一天，把他的卡车停在了商店的门口，就好像一切都没有变过。

Dean还呆在柜台后面，盯着他咖啡杯的边缘，而Mary则走出商店和他打招呼。 

这不是一个，用Dean的话说，一场该死的让人们呆呆看着的表演，但是他管住了自己的舌头，无视了停下来看着Mary和John在公共场合交谈的顾客和雇员们。他们小声议论着他背地里做了什么糟糕的事情，事无巨细的，这很有趣，使得Dean讨厌他们中的每一个人——但是只有一点，也只有一会儿。

Mary的肢体语言很中立，她的胳膊放松的垂在身体两侧，John的姿势也差不多，只不过他的手紧紧的插在她的皮夹克的口袋里。他们打招呼的时候很正式，他们的对话很短，他们走进商店的时候身体之间保持了一定距离。 

Dean,知道自己现在被期望着做什么，微笑着说，“嘿，老爸。” 

“Dean,”John回应道。跟上一次见他时比，他的眼角和嘴角的纹路又多了一些，而且他也不像过去那样把胡子剃的干干净净了。“你还好吗？” 

“嗯。”Dean看向Mary寻求一个合适的暗示。他并没有自己以为的那么圆滑。“没错，我们可以，呃……”

“所有的零件都在后院，”Mary说，她看向John的时候笑容有些僵硬。(Mary和John，他们之间这么多年的承诺和复杂的感情，现在锐减到只剩下礼貌存在了。)Juan会帮你装车的。

等到他们装完车，Dean进到John的卡车里的时候，情况变得更尴尬了。Dean看见他父亲挺高兴的，但是对家庭的忠诚是在Dean脑子里(还有心里)不能被重新连接的。Mary和John分开了是一件Dean还没武装到可以解决的事情。 

有这么一个理论：不要选择，因为这根本就没有选项。但是Dean最终还是选了；他还生活在Lawrence，还在帮母亲支撑着家庭，还是在商店里帮忙。John知道，而Dean也知道，所以他们两个呆在一起——即使是几个小时的工作时间——还是造成了一个微妙的局面。

“呃，你拿着清单？”John问。

“是的”

之前Dean有很多话可以和John聊，而且他也知道因为John搬走了他们现在可以有很多话题互相报告近况，讽刺的是这现在是两个人不可触碰的底线。差不多有十分钟的痛苦的沉默之后，John终于叹了口气，打开了收音机。

音乐只缓解了一点点压力。Dean屈服了，努力使自己不要表现的像个走到了不让他去的地方的小孩子一样。“所以你现在住在哪，爸？”

“我弄了间公寓，”John说。“你知道的，租的。离我工作的地方不远，所以还挺好的。”

“哦，不错，”Dean无力的说，“挺好的。”

“嗯。”

接下来这个合适的对话继续下去了。

因为是John在开车，Dean有了个如果Sam也在这就好了的蠢想法，因为他很擅长于填满像这样的空的空间。但同时Dean也很庆幸Sam不在这，因为他一定会和John关于这件事有很多要谈。

“Dean,” John说 “我希望你知道我——”

“我明白,” Dean快速的说“听着，老爸，这只是……我们今天能不能只谈工作？”

“当然。”John点头，对于自己松了一口气有点有负罪感。他们在双方达成一致的安静中开了一会儿，Dean跟着音乐敲击着方向盘，知直到听到轻快的一声，“所以！Mc Arthur那里，哈？”

“没错，我知道，”Dean沉吟了一下。“这真是个意外啊。”

跟Dean上次来相比这房子唯一的区别就是第一层窗户上的木板被移走了。这些窗户还是关着的，窗帘也拉着，所以现在跟之前相比一点都没友好到哪里去。

“哦，shit,” John说，轻轻吹了声口哨“现在真有人住在里面？”

听到这Dean没办法控制住笑了一下。“别问我，我只是来这里工作的。”

前门上有张便条，上面整洁的字迹写着：收件人：D. WINCHESTER, 后门开着。

他们开着卡车转过去的时候Castiel不在那，但是后门确实开着。草坪像前门一样乱糟糟的，不过可以看出一些粗鲁的尝试来剪掉挨近门的那部分的草。

留下John卸货，Dean走进了开着的门。它直接通向了厨房，破破烂烂的但是挺干净，还有一些明显的近期使它变得更有生活气息的行动。桌面和地板是从没有过的光洁，盘子和杯子整整齐齐的摆在架子里，一些刚洗过的东西挂在晾衣架上。Dean上次带过来的拖把斜靠在墙边，刚用过不久。

这可真不赖，考虑到Castiel才搬过来一个星期。

“有人吗？”Dean大声叫，敲着门。“Castiel Allen？”

“是的。”一个黑影从角落走出来，在灯光下呈现出人形：Castiel Allen，一个有些纤细手腕，穿着大号衣服的男人。当Dean的目光往下移的时候，他脑子里又加了一句：穿着亮橙色的拖鞋。“谢谢你的快捷运输。”

“我们以优质的服务著称。”Dean露出了一个明媚的Winchester五金店式的笑容，而他只得到了一个面无表情的一瞥。“好吧，我们带来了你的东西，可以搬进来了吗？”

“请进吧，”Castiel说着退后了一点让他们进来。

就算忙着组装东西，Dean发现他的注意力被时不时出现的Castiel的凉橙色的拖鞋完全吸走了。它们毛茸茸的几乎覆盖住了他整个脚，鲜亮的颜色和他灰暗的衣服很不协调，还有他灰暗的表情。Dean猜想这可能是他深爱的人给他的礼物，他觉得这是唯一一个一个人会穿的如此丑陋的东西的原因。(其实这要怪罪于Castiel极其糟糕的时尚品味)

“Dean,” John忽然说。

Dean回答道。“就在这。” 

他们一起卸了货，推着冰箱进了屋子，Castiel一直在旁边逛荡着。Dean遇到过一些喜欢确信工作恰当的做好了的顾客，但是Castiel的小心程度绝对超过了这个。他注视着他们每一个动作每一个行动就好像接下来他就要接受一个考试，考到A+一下都是不可接受的。

“我去卸卡车上的其他零件，”John在他们一做完之后就说。“你带了文件没？”

“当然。”Dean和善的说，走向Castiel。他的顾客拿出了一个记号笔，接下来他用它来画出发票，根据和指南，用一种个人的标记符号。Dean看着他做这些事，很高兴。“这地方看起来不错。有点荒凉，但是不错。”

Castiel发出了含糊的一声。“谢谢。我怀疑未来几天我可能还需要从你们店里订一些东西。你们的网上目录真的非常有用。”

“其实一些小东西你不需要让我们送货的，”Dean说。“我们店真的不远。可能你刚来这儿还没注意到，但是在附近逛逛挺安全的。天气只有在接近海滩的时候才有点差，但是其他地方都很温暖舒适，很适合散步。如果你需要的话我可以给你画张地图。”

Castiel的头慢慢抬了起来，目光直直的盯着Dean的眼睛。

刚刚Dean在意识不清醒的情况下做出了参与到Castiel的事情里面的决定，这根本就不是他的风格。Castiel之前对他一直是冷漠的态度，但是现在他开始仔细审视起Dean来。Dean能做的只有像被冻住了一样看回去。他之前以为Castiel是紧张，但是在这新的穿透性的目光的注视下，他觉得自己就像被活活的剥皮了。

并不像Mary，或者是Dean过去的老师们的目光，也不想一眼就能判断出你要喝什么的酒保的目光。这种注视令人难以呼吸，就好像一故意就会把自己的秘密泄露出来。这感觉就像，高深莫测的，就好像什么古老的生物从天堂漫步而下，凝视着一块石头，而这块石头就是Dean。

一眨眼之后，Castiel又变回了普通人，有着灵活的手指，弓形的嘴唇和不可思议的眼睛。

“我已经说过了你给我送货,” Castiel说，听起来很正常，就像个人类。“Mary Winchester在电话里说的很明确。”

Dean缓了一会儿才再次找回他的声音。

“呃，好吧，但是你不会什么东西都用快递的吧。”Dean的尴尬的笑声很快的停止了，当他看到Castiel的表情没有一点改变的时候。“我的意思是……看，这个城市很酷的。虽然没有什么特别值得去看的，但是也没有什么很差的，很多人会很乐意认识你，做点运动不会对任何人造成伤害的。” 

“为了收拾这栋房子我已经做了很多运动了，”Castiel冷冷的说。“以后这个花园也会占据我很多时间。”

“我能想象，”Dean说，四周看了看。厨房很整洁，但是他还是能看到需要收拾的橱柜和需要用力擦洗的炉灶。“我还是不敢相信你是才到这里的。这里充满了生活气息，但是——”

“这也是你客户服务的一部分？”Castiel困惑的问道。“这些调查，是必须的吗？我不觉得他们是。”

“我只是——”Dean声音变小了。“哥们，我只是想要友好一点。”

“你说我们住在同一个城市里，但是我并不住在这里，我很少……” 他摇了摇头，因为无意识的大声说话而很沮丧 当Castiel再一次开口的时候，他冷静多了，变得没有人情味。“谢谢你快捷的运输和优质的服务。我确信我已经付好款，如果我需要更多东西的时候我会联系你们商店的。”

Dean明白这暗示了什么，但是他发现自己说了“等等。”

“Mary跟我保证送货上门是可以接受的，”Castiel快速的说。“她告诉Zachariah这不是问题。我们可以支付这个。”

“我不是在说钱的问题。”

Castiel皱起眉毛“那你到底在说什么？”

Dean的嘴张了一会儿。“你——这个——这房子——这线路。”他快速的看了一圈。“这个地方已经被遗弃很多年了，线路肯定已经坏的不能再坏了。”

“我又不是傻瓜。已经有专业人士过来检查和维修过电路和水了。”

“外面的草坪。”Dean说，“你打算自己处理它？”

“我刚刚不是说过了吗？”

“我可以帮你做。这院子并不大，但是你必须在割它们之前先把草剪短。你刚买的除草机不是用来做这个的，但是我知道怎么做。15块一小时怎么样？一个周末应该够了。这样你就可以有时间做点别的事情了。”

“一小时十五美元，”Castiel重复了一次，依然盯着Dean看他是不是有什么阴谋诡计。过了很长一段时间，他说“可以接受，如果我能拿到收据的话。”

“当然了，”Dean说，连忙点头。“盖了章的标准收据。”

“很好，那周六见了。”

“好的。”Dean转身离开，感觉自己像回到了小学四年级的时候他要到台上去演讲，但是最后却搞砸了这一切，因为他卡片上的字母被他搞糊了。

“Dean。”

“哈？”他转过身。这么近的距离，Dean可以看到Castiel的眼睛是蓝色的，而不是他之前以为的黑色。

“你一直就是这个样子的吗？”Castiel小心的开口。“其他人不会像你这么固执。”

“哦，这一直是我的缺点，”Dean快速的说。“我知道我可以少管闲事一点，但是，你明白的，这感觉很棒，哦，我收回这话。要不我给你优惠价帮你修理院子里的树吧？”他露出了自己最灿烂的微笑，但是看到Castiel的表情没有变化就又收回去了。“我被炒了吗？”

“呃。”现在Castiel的眼神变得很迷惑了。“不，我不这么认为。”

“谢谢你，兄弟，”Dean说，“我最好还是走吧。”他快速地离开了，希望自己不再随口说一些愚蠢的话。

Dean一上车John就发动了车子，他没有把那句“这到底特么怎么回事”问出口，直到他们驶离了那间房子。“交了新朋友啊，Dean？”

“嘿，我们的货车比较受他欢迎，”Dean无所谓的耸耸肩说。“也许我也有一点呢，是不是？”

John轻轻哼了一声。“你总比Flanigan和她的烘肉卷要强。”

Dean闻言大笑出声。

 

当Dean告诉Mary Winchester这个计划外的除草协议的时候，她的建议是：“别忘了涂防晒霜，保持水分，别做什么混蛋事，以及，如果需要的话就直接借他家的洗手间。”

“嗯，很明显我会的，”他把她朝着他挥舞的手里的盘子拿了出去，用一条毛巾擦干。晚餐后的清理工作在这个家中总是共同完成的，不管是谁做的晚饭，所以这时Dean做的白酱汁的意大利宽面正躺在他们的肚子里。

“你知道你忘了带防晒霜吧，”Mary实事求是地说。“你知道最近最近的天气很难预测。我们这里到现在为止都很幸运，但是你脸上灼伤比雀斑还多的时候可别来找我哭诉。”

“灼伤更有个性一点。”Dean说。

在他的脑子里，Dean可以看到McArthur的草坪上那些干枯的草，被遗弃在那很久，时刻准备着报复有花粉症的人类。他还可以看到Castiel站在后院，皱眉看着那些种子，就好像因为它们给他造成的麻烦很生气。

“Dean，”Mary警告着说。

Dean回过神来“怎么了？”

“我了解你这个表情。”她注视了他很长，很痛苦的一段时间，然后转身到了碗架。

“不要在你没有被邀请的地方捣乱。”

“我知道，”Dean回答到。

“我是认真的。”Mary镇压了他防卫性的抗议，温柔的继续说道，“我知道你想帮忙，这很好，但是……小心你太过好客了。只是我的一个建议，就这样。”

“那只是个该死的草坪，”Dean小声的说，使得Mary翻了个白眼。“嘿！得了吧，我做好我的事，你做好你的……那什么相本美编，就你最近在做的那个，好像什么很了不起的事情似的。”

“别对我这么暴躁，”Mary说，朝他身上甩了甩水滴。“自然摄影是一种艺术形式，我的SLR镜头可以让一个成年人流泪，你应该很庆幸我还没学会怎么用你做PPT，目前。”

“我会对此很感激的。”Dean严肃的说，使得他又被甩了一脸水。“嘿，我没别的意思。”他对Mary的新爱好没有什么太多的想法，而且她也是最近才有的用这些事消磨时光的想法。Dean没想过这么早就继承Winchester五金店，不过他也不是没有和John想象过现在的情景。

Mary因为忙着鼓捣肥皂水和银质餐具所以很安静。Dean盯着她看了一会，注意到她的嘴紧紧地抿着，所以问出口“你还好吗？”

这是一个很现实的问题，一点都不隐晦，Mary很厉害的一点就是她总是能区分出来。她回复了一个温柔的微笑，并不像有时候的那么灿烂。“不算太差。”就算Dean是那么爱他的母亲，他也不能相信这话的真实性。

他靠了过去，肩膀靠着Mary的肩膀。他始终都适应不了他现在比她高了的事实，但是她靠在了他的身上，非常自然地。如果Sam在的话，他可能会知道怎么让她心情好点，但是他不在这，所以现在轮到Dean做点什么了，而这就是他能做的：在家吃晚饭，拿她的爱好开玩笑，不问不该问的问题。

Mary直起身子，清了清喉咙。“不，我是认真的，Dean，别忘了带防晒霜。”

 

Dean没有忘记带防晒霜，他也没有忘记Mary觉得他是在多管Castiel的闲事。这并不是很准确，因为Mary没有看到上次Dean和Castiel见面的时候带给对方多少尴尬。

“嗨，”在Castiel在他敲门下开门之后Dean说。他控制不住自己往下看，在看到他还穿着那双亮橙色的拖鞋的时候发出了一个不太合适的笑声。“我没有来的太早吧？”

“还好。”Castiel说。

他们打量着对方，在阳光下，Castiel看起来就跟Dean在杂货店或者街上散步的时候碰到的都不会再看一眼的人没什么两样。

“我现在就开始工作了，行吗？”Dean轻快地说，从后面口袋里拿出手套。“我们两个同时计时，怎么样？”

Castiel缓缓的点了点头，小心而不确定，虽然目前为止Dean还没做什么可疑的事情。

“有什么需要就大声叫。”他说完转身回到屋子里。“后门是开着的。”

“好的。”Dean挥手示意使得Castiel又不安的注视了他一眼，然后才离开。

Dean在院子里干得很开心。他已经做了很多年类似的工作了，他学会了一个人如果想增加自己的收入要从哪里下手。他在Castiel的草坪里一行行的工作着，偶尔停下来休息一下，看看这间房子。窗户还是黑洞洞的，但是现在这里看着就是一间房子，一个人畜无害的叫Castiel的家伙住在里面，过着自己的小日子。

一切事情本来就该是这样的——Dean在外面干活，Castiel在里面忙他的——如果没有这个不速之客的话。他叫Zachariah，他在Dean坐在后院的台阶上喝着自己带来的水休息的时候来了。

“有人吗？”Zachariah大声叫道，在他绕着屋子走的时候这个声音就更大了。“呀吼，有没有人在啊？”

Dean想要辨认这个声音但是失败了，它不属于这个小镇里的任何人。

“诶，你好啊！”Zachariah一见到Dean就大声说。他脸上挂着一个灿烂到除了假做不出其他评价的笑容，尽管Dean从小就被教育不要以貌取人，他还是一下子就很不喜欢他。

Zachariah环绕着Dean就好像他是要买走他的打折商品的幸运顾客。“你是可爱的Castiel的朋友吧?”

“你是吗？”Dean反问道。

他忽然大笑出声。Dean扯起嘴角，但不是觉得什么好笑。他知道这种人：很聪明但是不够惹人喜爱，对这个世界的其他人都一副嗤之以鼻的样子。

Dean身后的门开了，Castiel脸上的笑容一点都没比Dean的真诚。“Zachariah，”他说。“我没想到你会来。”

“我只是想看看你过得怎么样了，”Zachariah说着，走过Dean在Castiel的肩膀上拍了拍。Castiel不是个矮小的人，但是在Zachariah的注视下微微瑟缩了起来，头无意识的从属性的低下了一点，这使得Dean皱起了眉头。

“我做了一些调整，”Castiel说，“但是还是不太适合来客人。”

“哦，我不介意，”Zachariah坚持到，“这是谁？”

Castiel眼中惊恐的神色使得Dean先开口了。“Dean，”他说，伸出一只手。

“Winchester，我就是来帮忙的。”

“你真是乐于助人，Dean Winchester。”Zachariah用双手握住Dean的手，重重的摇了摇。“现在不如我们一起进到屋里去休息一下，我很想看看你对这地方做了什么，Castiel，”

“我有——”Dean瞥了Castiel一眼，那个还是一副吓坏了的样子的家伙，“有事情要做——”

Zachariah却不放过Dean，“我坚持邀请你。”

厨房跟上次比又进步了一点，现在橱柜上有一些烹饪的书籍，黄色的便条从一些纸页中伸出来。炉子看起来最近使用过并且清洗干净了，一切东西都有序的摆放着，Mary会喜欢这个厨房的。

虽然他前面是这么说的，但是实际上Zachariah对Castiel房子里的家具一点都不感兴趣。

这只是一个借口，现在他看着Castiel在翻冰箱，异常尖锐的眼光是的Dean很不舒服。

“冰水就行了，”Zachariah说，“你喝这个行吗，Dean？”

“当然。”Dean说。

这是一个奇怪的场景：Dean喝着他的水，不知道究竟发生了什么，Castiel防卫性的拄着橱柜，Zachariah有着一大波不正当的理由。

“所以……”Zachariah的视线在Dean和Castiel之间打转，“Castiel是怎么跟你告状的？”Dean惊讶的说“你说什么？”

“哦，拜托，我们的Castiel可没有什么交朋友的天赋，”Zachariah小声的说，狡猾地冲Dean眨了眨眼睛。“你可以告诉我的，来吧。”

“嘿，兄弟，这——”

“当我给他这栋房子的时候。”Zachariah继续说道，“我告诉他他不能就这么一天二十四小时的待在房子里，虽然我知道结果还是这样。他不喜欢人群，是不是，Castiel？”

Dean的眉毛皱得更深了。“想自己呆着又没有什么错。”

“哦，这有很多问题。”Zachariah嘲弄似的敲着Castiel的肩膀，这动作看不出一点好意。“就像人们说的，整天工作不玩耍什么的！”

Castiel对此没有什么回应，因为他正忙着握紧拳头盯着地板看。

像这一幕开始时那么奇怪，Zachariah忽然说“啊！我想我该走了。很高兴再次见到你，Castiel，保持住，好好工作，不用送了。”告别之后，他直接走出了房门，出去的像出现一样突然。

Dean张大了嘴看着他离开。

刚刚发生的很意外也很奇怪，因此过了一会他才难以置信的说，“刚刚发生了什么？你经常会有这种不知道从哪冒出来的客人吗，就像……”他的声音逐渐减弱，注意到Castiel紧紧抵着橱柜。“嘿，你没事吧？”

Castiel小声嘀咕着什么，肩膀颤动着。

“嘿，”Dean往前走了一点，“你刚刚说了什么？”

“我说我恨这个地方，”Castiel突然叫道，指关节因为紧紧抓着身后的橱柜而泛白。他的脸涨红了，他愤怒地颤抖着。“我讨厌这个房子，我讨厌这个小镇，我讨厌像个残疾人一样被困在这里。”他笑了，但是声音很破碎，与开心无关。

“哦。”

Dean向后退了一步，了解了这一切。

他知道了这些事：Castiel曾经因为他说他一个人来到这里而发怒，而据Dean所知，他也从没来过这里。根据他时不时在店里被问到的问题，他仍然是小镇里唯一一个单独见过Castiel的人。即使是Janine来送表欢迎的烘肉卷也被拒之门外了，很明显的有悖于Lawrence的有名的热情好客的相处之道。

Zachariah伤人的话语伤得比Dean能看到的要深得多。

在Dean的世界观里，Castiel挺好的。他只是有那么一点安静，但是这并不危险。Dean的直觉是非常准的，他觉得这是从Mary那里继承来的，而且从没出过错。

“你有旷野恐惧症？”Dean问到。当他因为这句话得到一个白眼的时候，他补充到“我知道我不该多管闲事——”

“没有。”Castiel站直身子，下巴固执的向上仰着。“这与你无关，我也不喜欢你做出这样的判断。如果我想的话我可以离开这间房子，你不必——”他在做动作的时候碰到了Zachariah的杯子，使它飞了出去。

这只是个玻璃杯，没什么重要的，但是Castiel盯着那个杯子的碎片就好像他们代表着自己的生活状态。他的脸——不像一开始那么有表现力——变成了一片空白，就好像他的眼睛后面有什么消失不见了。他缓缓的滑下去坐在了地板上。

Dean看了一下厨房的橱柜，找到了一个小扫帚和撮子，跟房子里其他东西一样，差不多是全新的。他开始清扫碎玻璃，把它们包在一张报纸里扔进了垃圾桶。

在整个过程中，Castiel一直保持安静，把脸埋在双手中。

等到清扫工作结束了，Dean坐在了Castiel旁边。不至于肩并肩，但是足够近到听见对方的呼吸声。

最终Castiel开口了，声音在他的手指中震颤着，“你是谁？”

“Dean，”他说，“Dean Winchester。我在我还是个孩子的时候我父母建立的一家五金店里面工作。”

Castiel放下了手，把它们放在膝盖上休息。他有着修长的手指，苍白有着薄茧，按在黑色的牛仔裤上。凌厉的眼光盯着Dean，就好像他的下一个问题将会决定一切：“你喜欢这里吗？Dean Winchester？”

是的，这是Dean马上就蹦出来的答案。他几乎整个人生都是在Lawrence度过的，他的家在这里（除了离开在其他地方有了新生活的Sam和搬离了永远不会停止背叛他们的John），他最美好的童年以及成长的回忆都在这里，几乎他认识的所有人都住在15英里以内。这地方是 Dean认为他会终其一生之处。

“我不太了解其他东西，”Dean最终说。“我出去旅行过几次但是很快就回来了，没有一个地方能留住我。当然，这不太一样。不知道这样算不算回答了你的问题，但是，没错，对我来说这里很好。”

“这一定很美好，”Castiel不带讽刺地说，“像这样，知道这个世界上有你的容身之地。”

这么说挺奇怪的，但是Dean现在忙着想象Castiel这样的生活，住在一个甚至都不是他自己赚来的避难所里。

“Zach有可能是好意，”Dean说。“听起来他挺在乎你的，虽然他表达的方式有点……好吧，有点蠢。这是一个不错的地方，天啊，如果我能交得起房费的话我会很愿意住在这里的。”

“他是那个交钱的……”Castiel的声音变小了，“算了，别提了。”

“这很棒，”Dean说，翻过了前面那页。“你把你有的东西整理的非常好，我有跟你提过吗？因为你做的真的很好，我就是干这一行的，所以我知道自己在说什么。但是，你知道最重要的是什么吗？水管设施，这里的水管怎么样？”

Castiel快速的眨巴眨巴眼睛，挺吃惊的。“水管……还可以接受。”

“这太棒了，”Dean说。“你知道还有什么很重要吗？食物。”

“我……”Castiel看着Dean，“食物？”

“你需要充足的食物。”Dean朝那个嗡嗡工作着的新冰箱比划着。“很高兴看到你把它填的满满的。杂货店的Liz帮你弄得？”

“还有网上购物。”Castiel说，“网络非常有用。”

“好吧，你看这样行不？”Dean转过身面对着Castiel。他要通过判断他的行为来决定怎么做，Dean注意到如果他的逼迫不能被接受的话，他大概会被踢出门。“今天就算一天了，我会来完成其他的工作的。”

“如果你想的话。”

“小镇里有一个地方排骨做得很好吃，”Dean继续说道，“明天我可以给你带过来点，怎么样？”

一开始Castiel就没明白他在说什么，但是接下来他脸上充满了惊讶。这个最简单的动作也是令人意想不到的，现在Castiel对Dean另眼相看了，理解代替了之前的怀疑。

“我还有一些事情需要帮助，”Castiel缓缓的说，为后面的话做铺垫。“有关这个房子的。”

“好主意。”Dean同意到。他从地板上站起来，打算离开留给Castiel自己的空间。“所以，今天结束了，明天见，Allen先生。”

“这不是……”Castiel畏缩了一下，不安的低下头。“请叫我Castiel吧。”

“没问题，Castiel，”Dean说，小心的念着他名字的音节。“你照顾好自己，明天见。”

有那么短的一刹那一种类似笑容的东西从Castiel的脸上划过，Dean知道他做了对的事情。

 

对Dean来说，这世界上有很多事情比在McArthur呆一下午除草讨厌多了。就像Dean预想的那样，他带着一袋糖醋排骨来的行为使得Castiel很不安，直到他尝了排骨并且觉得好吃到快要翻白眼了。Dean开玩笑说他竟然会怀疑他的品味，并且很高兴收到了Castiel越过插满食物的叉子的一个白眼。

“为了享乐而吃东西是一件我很少放纵自己做的事情。”Castiel承认道，虽然他一点都不为自己把叉子都舔干净了感到后悔。“光是准备时间就……”

“哥们，烹饪是一件很有满足感的事情，你甚至都难以想象。”Dean看着Castiel花花绿绿的菜谱怀疑他们是不是得到了充分利用。“这不是就是把东西扔到火上，就好像把你所有的工具混在一起然后希望得到一个好的结果。这有关于每一个独立的部分，同时达到条件与平衡，最后再把该放进去的东西混合在一起，最后，这……简直就像是魔法。”

Dean微笑着，一点都没有因为Castiel一直面瘫的盯着他而感到不爽。Castiel低头沉思着，Dean觉得无论Castiel把他脑补成了什么样子，那都一定是棒极了的。

“我带你逛逛怎么样？”Castiel说，等到他们吃完东西。“你可以给我一点我还要做点什么的建议。”

“当然了，乐意参加。”Dean说。

在厨房外其他地方参观的过程中，Dean很快就发现了Castiel说的可接受的根本就不是那么回事，就从Dean还挺喜欢的厨房是整间房子里唯一一个可以招待客人的地方说起吧。

一个人的房子不只是睡觉的地方，Dean非常同意这个观点，Dean正站在这间房子被当作客厅的地方的中间，他很高兴的跟Castiel讲了一大串他需要的东西。

“但是我根本不需要这些东西。”Castiel抗议道。“我只有一个人，有地板就够了，把我的任何一样东西挪到楼下来都是没必要的。”

“没必要的？”

Dean嫌恶的给Castiel上了一个关于充分利用空间的课，因为客厅被转换成了一个看起来像个工作室的地方，角落里有一个小床和一些个人物品，另一个角落里有一个大的工作台和一台电脑。很明显的没有任何其他私人的或者是装饰性的东西。换句话说，没有东西能显示出他来这里不是为了一个简短的假期的。

“这只是——”Dean咽回了错误的词，“很狭窄。”

“你说狭窄，我管这叫方便”Castiel反驳道。“我需要的所有东西都一伸手就够到了。”

“好吧，你赢了。”Dean的公寓比Castiel的房子要小很多，他对此也很满足。他的公寓里有他需要的东西，很容易就能拿到，也要谢谢他的社交状态意味着他很长一段时间内都不需要在家里办个聚会什么的。

“Zachariah的薪水挺大方的，”Castiel说，“但是我更喜欢不要太依赖它”

“我深刻怀疑他会介意你买一个合适的书架。看看这个。”他在Castiel工作的书架上比划了一下，书架只及胸高，从头到尾堆满了书。“你看起来是一个喜欢把东西整理的好好的的人。”

“没错。”

“那么，你需要一个好一点的书架。”Dean坚定的说，“还有一个舒服的床，嘿，如果你买得起的话，对你的背好一点，行不行？”

“嗯，”Castiel困惑的看着Dean。“我的背挺好的。”

“没错，现在是这样，”Dean说，没有意识到自己现在听起来多么专横。“十年之后呢？二十年呢？天啊，我说真的。听着，Cas，你自己在这里工作对吧？不如把这个地方弄的舒服一点，不管你做什么也能好一点。别说我说的没有道理。”

“我……”Castiel耸了耸肩，他从来没有想过这些事。“我想如果我把这里的东西弄得好一点会有好处的。”

“这就对了。”Dean满意地说。“不如你让我帮你挑几个沙发，还有一个咖啡桌，不是那种花里胡哨的，就是能让除了你之外的人也能坐一坐的。”

Castiel慢慢的转了个圈，通过别人的眼睛审视着他临时的家。“这可能会很有用，但是我没有……哦。”他看着Dean，他的唯一一个客人，正开心的站在客厅中间。“好吧，我明白了。”

“相信我，效果会很好的。”Dean说。

“你没有工作要做吗？”Castiel忽然问。“你经营着一家店铺，肯定有很多责任的。”

“我经营那里，没错，但是那不意味着我要守着收款台，”Dean说。看到Castiel脸上闪过一丝不安，Dean继续说道，“我一直都在做这些事，我们是一个亲密的小社区，很多人在一些小事上需要帮助，如果店里有什么重要的事情需要我的话，他们会给我打电话。其他时候，你知道的，电话、网络，还有店里的东西。我在这些事上花了更多时间。”

“但是你……”Castiel不确定的声音越来越小。如果他对于自己想知道的口才再好一点的话，他会问Dean有没有自己的生活，但是，是事实，他没有，也不会问。“我觉得你应该比我懂得多，这是你的家族事业，我该尊重它。”

“谢谢，这太棒了。”

“我为Zachariah工作，他赞助我住在这里，Castiel说着，”无视了Dean抗议着表示自己不需要知道这些。“你会帮助我，我付钱给你，这才是正确的。”

“当然。”Dean朝Castiel挤挤眼睛。“要不要我再给你带一些合适的烹饪书来？”

Castiel叹了口气。“为什么我现在就开始后悔自己的这些决定了？”

“因为你知道这棒极了。”Dean说，“要不要？”

“好吧，”Castiel说，现在她的目光里少了一些怀疑多了一些好奇。“不过万一我把自己刚建好的厨房点着了，那都怪你。”

Dean偷笑道“我会记住的。”

所以，一次拜访接着另一次拜访，Dean的工作从处理Castiel的花园，到解决他的家具问题，再到总是有一些新的原因让他能再次拜访，一次又一次——从修理墙壁上的裂痕到小小的重修一下一楼的洗手间，再到重建厨房的橱柜。

但是这些都是借口。

这些事情的重点在于间隙时刻，Dean休息的时候，分享一些他带来的食物（最终这些食物有的是Dean亲手做的），然后对Castiel说“兄弟，歇一会儿，一直这样盯着电脑对你的眼睛不好。”

“可是我不需要眼镜。”Castiel会抗议，但是他还是会停下来，离开他的电脑，只是一小会儿。（Dean从没问过，或者是偷看Castiel的工作。他觉得Castiel很感激这一点，因为他不再每次自己一靠近都把电脑推向一边了。）

他们会聊天，一些尴尬又不涉及隐私的话题，但是并不会冷场，Dean努力着不越界去讨论一些不该说的话题。但是他也知道了Castiel的一些事，比如他喜欢吃巧克力，但是不喜欢草莓，他懂很多种语言但是不肯明确指出到底是多少，还有他从没看过一部星际迷航的电影（这使得Dean马上提出了一个，固定的电影之夜的建议。）

这很好，出乎意料的竟然得到了另一个人的陪伴真的很好。Dean通常的闲暇时光都是一个人在公寓里度过的；这只是意味着当他想看看书或者什么的时候换一个地方。

Dean在这个世界上有很多比这糟糕多了的可以做的事情。

 

“那么，那个叫Castiel的家伙怎么样了？”

“啊？”Dean把在整理的刚洗完的衣服扔在床上。“你怎么知道的？”

“妈妈告诉我的，魂淡。”Sam说，Dean隔着电话都能想象出他翻白眼的样子。“她说你好几次晚餐的时候偷偷溜走去见那个家伙。我都没有向她打听，但是很明显她愿意讲给我听。”

“不，这只是……”Dean想要想出一种途径来把过去几个星期的事情不被当成笑料就那么糊弄过去。“他就是那么一个家伙，有点孤僻，但是我不觉得是他自己想变成那样的。”

“你们两个在一起干什么？”

“做一些放松的事情。”

“放松，”Sam平静地重复着，“干嘛，看电影？看Dr.Sexy？”

“爱信不信，不过Cas根本就没有电视，”Dean说着，想到这又笑了。“他觉得电视没有意义，因为他想看什么都可以用电脑看。不过除非我建议他看什么，要不他也不会看那些有趣的东西。不过他现在已经开始给我推荐油管上的小狗狗的剪辑了，我猜他这个方向是对的。”

“你们两个出门吗？”

这只是一系列无伤大雅的问题中的一个，但是它让Dean停顿了一下。Sam的话中有深意，他之前没有注意到，他的弟弟争霸话题往一个方向引。“不，他不喜欢这样，只是我去他的房子。”

“哦，Dean，”Sam轻轻的说。

“怎么了？”Dean说，“这有什么问题吗？”

“不，Dean，我的意思是……”对话又是一阵停顿，就像雪崩前的小石头一样不详的预兆。“你真的是这样的人吗？”

Dean突然坐下了，一只手笨拙的理着他放在一边的刚洗完的衣服。他知道他该预见到这件事的发生，因为这是Sam，就算隔着几百英里，他还是那么可预见的。“我明白你想说什么——”

“这是不对的，Dean，”Sam说，用一种Mary和John都犹豫着要不要尝试的方式关心着Dean。“对不起我不能在你身边，但是你知道有什么你都可以跟我说。还记得爸爸把Impala交给你的时候，你保证会带着她走遍每一个州吗？你不想完成它了吗？”

“怎么着，现在一个人不能从一个休息中得到一个没有人搀和他的事的休息了？”

“可以，但是这已经有——哇哦，到现在已经一年多了，Dean。一年了，而你还……在那里。哪也不去，除了经营商店什么都不干，和妈妈呆在一起，现在又和一个很明显跟你很像的家伙混在一起？你上一次找乐子是什么时候？出去玩？”

“Sam！”Dean大声叫到。“我已经有个妈了。你应该还记得她吧，我觉得你应该见过她。”

“拜托，你就——就听我说说，好不好？Dean，我了解你、你可能认为自己是在帮他，就像你觉得你在帮妈妈一样。”

“你别把妈妈扯进来。”

“上帝，我没说错，对不对？就是这么回事。你觉得妈妈希望你这样？你觉得她很高兴你不得不留在Lawrence因为她和爸爸之间发生的事？”

“你知不知道你自己在说什么。”

“我不知道吗？”Sam生气的说。“告诉我你留下不是因为妈妈。告诉我你没有扔下商店继续你那该死的公路旅行是因为你觉得那是你的错。”

Dean的头很痛。

“你总是这个样子，”Sam说，声音低沉。“你的整个人生都是这个样子的——对我，对我们认识的所有人——从那次意外之后就变得更严重了，就好像，因为你成功的挺了过来，你就欠了全世界什么东西一样。这不是你的工作，Dean，你不需要为了其他人的问题承担责任。”

并不是这样的。Sam他很接近了，但是这次的情况绝对不是这样的，但是Dean没心情解释了。

“Sam，你高兴在哪里就在哪里，”Dean说，很高兴自己的声音那么冷酷。“如果你不愿意回来，没有人求着你。你知道我尊重你的选择，所以最起码你该尊重我的。”

“Dean……”

“我不能再跟你这样聊下去了。”Dean对一些事情很感激，比如他现在不用看见Sam的脸。“我知道你是好意，但是你根本就不明白这一切。”

“你觉得出于同情和Castiel呆在一起这很好？这对他真的公平吗，Dean？”

“这不是——”Dean气的嘴唇都哆嗦了。他对Castiel不是同情，Dean知道同情是什么感觉。“我现在要挂电话了。”

Sam叹了口气但是没有反对，在Dean撂电话之前一直保持沉默。

Dean坐了回去，抿紧嘴唇，在公寓里扫视着。这是一个很棒很舒服的地方，这里的每一个角落都有他深入脑海的记忆，但是现在，他觉得与平时比这里有点小、有点狭窄。这就是Dean的生活，Lawrence的一间公寓的四个角，而他的弟弟正忙着做一些其他事，忙着成为某个人。

Dean抓过遥控器把音量调到很大。接着开始认真的整理衣服，很高兴有什么能占据他的注意力。

 

“嘿，”当Castiel打开门的时候Dean说。“我，额……做了点点心。”

Castiel看起来很惊讶，这意味着他的眼睛睁大了一点点。

“这可是我妈妈的秘方。”Dean把容器递给Castiel，Castiel接过它往厨房的桌子走去，Dean在他身后关上了门。“在我不停的给她做的蛋糕挑毛病之后，她就让我自己学了。顺便一提，这是蓝莓的”

当Castiel研究它的里面的时候，容器就那么可疑的支棱着。“我承认你对于味道和香味的价值的认知，但是这东西的营养价值很是可疑。”

“别管什么可疑的，Cas，”Dean说，他对于扩大Castiel的食谱的努力是不可否认的，即使这在Dean的生活中也确实存在像这样他带着一个烤糊了的东西来的时候。

“Dean？”Castiel停下切派的动作，看着他。“你还好吗？”

“当然，我很好。”Dean不假思索的说。

Castiel点点头，拿出一些盘子。Dean看着他这么做，往里走坐在了他平时坐的沙发上，沙发被摆在与Castiel的电脑桌错开一定角度的地方，在过去的几周里大概已经可以认出Dean的屁股了。

“谢谢，”当Castiel把盘子放在他手里的时候他说道。“虽然我现在就可以给你对这东西的味道的一个深度的评价。”

“让我猜猜，”Castiel说，“非常棒？”

“就是这回事。”

他们静静的吃了一会儿，这对他们来讲并不少见，但是一般来说Dean不会盯着他的盘子，或者Castiel也不会考虑为什么Dean还没有开一个小玩笑或者试图说服自己尝试什么新的东西。

“你可以跟我说的，如果你想的话，”Castiel说，“你不用拿点心收买我，虽然我很谢谢你的尝试。”

Dean哼了一声，一点都不惊讶于Castiel的直接。他有时候会不太正大光明但是对别人都很敏锐，他们两个都会很注意的一件事就是对方的界限。Dean从来不会逼Castiel说他不愿意说的事情，这家伙来Lawrence很明显是为了他一些私人原因，跟Dean毫无关系（目前）。

奇怪的是——而且Dean也是这一刻才明白——Castiel在McArthur house为自己寻求的宁静，Dean也在分享这个。在这里很好，不像有些地方莫名的幽闭恐惧，因为一些其他人的善意的盘问把事情搞得一团糟。

多亏了和Sam的电话，Dean现在知道了他弟弟觉得自己来这里是来庇护别人的，最起码有一点，出于对于Castiel和他的情况的同情。但是对Dean来说，在他们两个之间，Castiel不该是被同情的那一个。

“我昨天和我弟弟吵了一架。”Dean把盘子放在桌子上。“没什么大事，就是……你知道的，恶语相向。但是这还是不怎么好玩。”

Castiel用他惯常的思维方式考虑了一下Dean的话。“你弟弟很爱你。”他根据Dean目前为止给他讲过的Sam的故事得出了这个很自然的结论。“不论你们的话题是什么，你们的冲突来自于他对你的关心，还有你对他的。”这只是个开始，Castiel平静的腔调不言而喻的击中了他，就好像Dean说出来的话能使不知道情况的人震惊。

“我父母分居了。”Dean非常紧的喉咙滑动了一下。“这只是很多事情中的一件，但是这是最重要的……事情。我父亲有婚外情了。这是很久之前，在一次我父母吵架的时候，然后，一个……”他噎了一下，嘴里的话变得很难出口“他有了个孩子。”

Castiel放下他自己的盘子，全神贯注在Dean身上。

“他很长时间都没有告诉我们，但是，最近，我们发现了，”Dean说，“这是一个巨大的事件，我唯一庆幸的就是这件事发生的时候Sam不在这里。当我在电话里告诉他的时候他都特别的生气。”

“但是你在这里。”Castiel指出，“你不生气吗？”

“当然生气，”Dean说，“但是那是我父母的婚姻，对不对？我只是他们的儿子。”

“所以你不在乎他们发生了什么？”

“我当然在乎！”Dean叫到。Castiel丝毫没有被他突然的大叫影响，看着Dean闷闷不乐的把手在他脸前晃过。“你不能说这种混账话，Cas。我当然特么的在意发生了什么，你敢不敢不觉得我不在意？但是我没有立场搀和进去。”

Castiel打量着他。“但是Sam可以？”

“没错”Dean不情愿地承认。“也许吧……我不知道。他有自己的想法，不怕告诉任何人。”

“啊，”Castiel恍然大悟的小声说道。“这就是你和他吵架的时候不开心的原因，他有自己的想法，还跟你讲了。”

Castiel坐在Dean的对面，全神贯注的听着他说话，就好像Dean嘴里说出的每一个单词都值得被聆听。这很新奇，令人紧张，令人恼怒，而且——当Dean注意到自己紧揪着的胸口终于放松了的时候——这是一种解脱。

“有的时候我太容易生气了，而且我只是希望……”Dean深呼吸了一下。“有时候我希望可以回到一切都还好的时候。那时候Sam还在这里，还觉得Lawrence就是整个世界。那个时候爸爸妈妈还……不像现在这样。”

就算他是这么说的，Dean还是觉得自己是在胡言乱语。Sam早就见识到了更好的东西，这没有问题，因为如果真的有谁配得上那些更好的东西的话，就是他无疑了。John和Mary，他们两个从Dean记事起开始就一直有矛盾——虽然‘矛盾’这个词不能完全描述出他们易怒的、不稳定的关系。Dean的记忆是有问题的，他只记得好的那些，无视了中间穿插的各种战争。

“我很敬佩你这点。”Castiel说。

“什么？”

“你根深蒂固的家庭观念。”Castiel又在观察他了，但是Dean已经习惯了，甚至现在他希望能观察的再仔细一点。“我能看见你的感情和关怀，但是你的奉献……，是不一样的，某种程度上来说。我能从你说的话中听出来，能从你的面部表情看出来，就好像在这个世界上没有什么比拥有这样一个家庭更美好了。”

Dean不知道对这样的话该给出一个怎样的合适的回应。

“我希望他们知道你有多在乎他们，”Castiel继续说道，语调坚定，“不然的话是他们的损失。”

Dean想要开口为他们说点什么，但是他发现自己不确定的停顿了一下。

Mary当然知道，John也明白，Sam也能敏锐的从他们的字里行间感受到。他们并不是一个完美的家庭，但是也不赖。虽然他们已经很久没有在同一个屋子里聚过了，但Dean这一刻可以无视它。他们是可挽回的，可控制的，而且行动比语言更重要。

当Dean注意到Castiel沉思的表情，忽然想到了一点。“你有自己的家庭吗，Cas？”

“这与我无关，Dean，”Castiel说，“我更喜欢听听你的事。”

“所以你一点都不愿意告诉我吗？”Dean没想自己的话听起来不太好，但是就算是相互尊重的界限也会被粉碎。

所以，自然地，Castiel说“我家人把我赶出了家门。”把Dean吓了一跳。

 

Dean愣住了。“哦。”

“这没关系的，Dean，”Castiel说，“你不用替我感到难过。”

这话说得太晚了，因为Dean的思维已经顺着这条路跑到黑了：Castiel的家人，他的骨肉血亲，把他丢出了家门。他们抛弃了家庭的一员，主动选择强制的把他赶出了他们的生活。

就算Dean讨厌争吵、叫嚷、冷战，他还是不能想象如果他的生活中没有了John、Mary和Sam会是什么样。

就这么想想都会觉得——

“Dean。”

——无法想象。

“Dean。”

Dean反应了过来。Castiel从那边走过来，他的手放在Dean的胳膊上，担心打破了他平常冷静的表情。Dean甚至神经质的想自己这些不切实际的问题怎么能和Castiel的相提并论。

“Cas，太对不起了。”Dean说。

“为什么？”Castiel说着，有点生气还有点担心。“这又跟你没有关系。”

Dean朝他咧了下嘴。“我是在表达同情。”

“这没有必要，”Castiel说，有点生气。“我觉得我会一直思念我的家人的，但是我不能渴望这些把我丢出来的人的陪伴。你对我那么好，甚至你根本就不怎么了解我。”

“胡说。”Dean小声嘟囔。

“这不是奉承，这就是事实，”Castiel坚定的说，Dean也不敢说别的什么了。“别管它了。你有一个非常好的家庭，Dean。不管你认为现在有多难过，并没有。直到你认识到就算现在一团糟，你们还是爱着对方，就不算特别难过。”他转过身，微微叹了口气。“都会让我很羡慕。”

Dean咽了下口水，喉咙发出干涩的声音。很多话都不知道怎么开口，最终他说“我们快点吃完这个派吧，我费了好大劲做的，你知道的。”

Castiel笑了，“当然了，Dean。”

 

在工作日的下午三四点钟，Dean会开始考虑晚餐吃点什么，这已经成了Dean现在每天的习惯了。他可能会自己做点什么，或者买些吃的，或者打电话给Castiel告诉他轮到他做点什么东西了。Dean可能会带过去一部电影，或者说服Castiel再玩一次Risk（#译者注：一种从古代流传下来的征服世界的游戏）（Castiel并不擅长玩桌游，虽然他的求胜欲可以媲美Sam）。Dean正在他的商店里胡思乱想这些东西，一个没见过的年轻女孩走向了柜台。他总是能注意到新面孔，现在这张不太熟悉的脸带着的明媚的笑容使得Dean的脸上也自动的挂上了笑容。

“嗨，”她说，“我想知道你能不能帮我个忙？”

“当然，你在找什么吗？”Dean说。

“差不多吧。”她漂亮的眼睛里透出着暗示，一根手指卷弄着一绺金色的头发。“但是我想知道的是……或许你能告诉一个女孩子，附近有什么地方可以找点了乐子？”

Dean笑了，受宠若惊。当然他觉得很荣幸，现在有一个有着漂亮眼睛和迷人的笑容的年轻的女孩正大胆的暗示着他，他差不多已经想不起来上一次做这种事是什么时候了。但是，让他展示出自己之前的魅力简单的像吃个派一样。

“一个男人当然知道很多地方，”Dean说着，放松的靠在柜台上。“你就是路过？”

“没错。”她倾斜着头，嘴角挑起一抹邪魅的笑容，这姑娘很明确的知道自己在做什么。“我叫Jo。”

“我叫Dean。”

“很高兴认识你，Dean。”她说着。她的直接使人振作，让Dean想起他还更爱冒险的时候的好的回忆，他想要走遍每一个角落，尝试每一种新鲜事物。

那时时那么的有趣，Dean以为自己永远不会停下来，他会永远保持那个样子：永远无人能及，永远棒极了。

“当然，我可以——”Dean停了下来。

他已经有安排了。他今天晚上要去Castiel家，就像他平时每个晚上都回去一样。这不是什么特别棒的计划，但是这毕竟是个计划。

Jo充满期待的看着他。她很漂亮，很友善，只是路过，非常完美。Dean的脑海里还回响着Sam说的他已经很久没有找个人玩一玩了。Dean觉得不舒服想要反驳的就是，找乐子是一个主观的事情，他明白Sam在说什么。Sam在谈论过去，那时候Dean的娱乐活动有着独特的风情，而不是现在这样做个隐士，他从没尝试过这个，直到那场意外使得他失去了开车旅行和其他东西的兴趣。

Dean现在自己的思绪里太久，使得Jo退却了。“哦，不好意思，如果你不感兴趣的话……”

“这不是故意针对你。”Dean有点抱歉地说。“只是……”

“没关系的。”Jo冲他眨了眨眼睛，没有生气。“有时候就是这样。”

“这条街往前走2.5英里有一家酒吧，”Dean指着那个方向说。“Callaway家的。只收十块钱左右，但是你应该进去看看。”

“我觉得我会接受你的建议的。”Jo最后留给他了一个阳光般灿烂的微笑，说了再见，离开了柜台。

Tiff忽然出现吓了Dean一跳，很没眼力见的的从她藏的地方钻了出来。“我简直不敢相信！”她大声说道。“你拒绝了她？你哪里坏掉了？”

这只是一个善意的调侃，但是也是残忍的措辞——你哪里出问题了——使得Dean觉得不舒服。

“跟你没关系，再说你没有工作要做吗？”Dean很少会像这样使出boss卡，所以Tiff接受了暗示溜走了，并朝Juan和Mickey使眼色告诉他们不要来触老板的眉头。

Dean看着Jo走进车里离开了，意识到他对拒绝她一点都不感到抱歉。他感到抱歉的是，他蛋疼的认为，这都是Castiel的错。

哦，Castiel从来都没有求着Dean来陪他。Dean都是上赶着做的；他才是那个决定要Castiel在Lawrence的生活更舒适的人，也通过借用一点这种舒适来回报自己的服务。如果Dean早点就取消和Castiel的约会，或者开始做一些其他事情，Castiel可能都不会介意。

现在，现实就是一个像Jo这样的漂亮的女孩子来到Dean的店里，如果这要是发生在两个月之前，Dean都不会犹豫的。

所以，都是Castiel的错。

对Dean来说，唯一解决的办法就是直面它。这就意味着继续今晚在Castiel家的约会，不过这次要带点除了蓝莓派之外的东西。

不过这一次，Dean下班之后来到这里，Castiel不是一个人。厨房的门开着，像平常一样，但是他走近之后他可以听见屋子里越来越大的声音。

“我给了你一切你想要的，你就是这么回报我的吗？”Zachariah在大声叫着。

Castiel回答了一句，虽然Dean听不清那些话。

“不！”Zachariah大叫到“你不能这么跟我说话！你欠我的，Castiel，我有权利得到回报……”他的声音渐渐小了下来，因为他看到Dean站在门口，他的表情变得更愉悦了一点。

“你好……Wesson，对不对？还是别的什么，我总是记不住。”

越过Zachariah的肩膀，Castiel用眼神暗示着Dean快点离开。

“嘿，Cas。”Dean带着一定会有人欢迎他的自信走近了屋子。“都不知道你今天晚上要开party呢。”

Zachariah大声笑起来“你在哪找到这么个家伙？”

“他是我一个朋友，Zachariah，”Castiel说，礼貌但是带着点警告。“你个帮了很多忙的朋友。”

“我对这没有兴趣！”Zachariah大叫着，一只手故意的拿起橱柜上的一个碗丢在地板上。他给了Dean很不耐烦的一瞥，有那么一会儿，Dean觉得他不单单是个发际线后退的混蛋，而是一个非常危险的人物。“你在浪费我的时间。你这个不知感恩，没用的占地方的家伙，我现在已经后悔管你的闲事了。给我点我能用的东西，要不然我就把你扔回我找到你的地方。”

Dean看着这一切，不可置信的哑口无言，直到Zachariah趾高气昂的离开了。

“你怎么能让他对你这么说话？”Dean问到，“我知道你可以为自己反抗的，为什么你就这么接受了？”

“这是他的房子，Dean，”Castiel叹了口气，蹲在地板上清理残局，他的肩膀放弃似的下垂着，身体语言僵硬的跟上次Dean见到Zachariah来的时候一模一样。

“你知道我为他工作的。”

“那就停下来，”Dean说。当Castiel疑惑的看着他的时候，他又补充道，“我自己也有员工，你知道的。当老板不意味着你就有权利把员工不当人看待。”

“但是在这种的情况下，我觉得他可以。”

Dean盯着Castiel的手，他正缓缓的清理着洒出来的辣椒。这是一双优美的手，Dean看见过它们在键盘上舞蹈，划过一页页书，或者是每当Dean又成功地激怒他的时候激动地做着手势。现在它们在清理着Zachariah留下的狼藉，就好像它们只配做这件事一样。

他能感觉到自己的恼怒转变成了真正的愤怒。Castiel——固执，尖锐，坦诚的Castiel——在面对Zachariah的时候就摆出一副小绵羊的样子，这让Dean很不舒服。怎么能这样，使得他想知道Zachariah到底是怎么掌控他的。

“我不理解你，”Dean说，“我不能理解这个，我一点都不能理解！”

Castiel无助的耸耸肩，继续擦洗着地板。“我不知道你想让我说什么。”

“你可以……”Dean的声音变小了，手在空气中握紧，“你可以说点什么的。”这话说的很无力，Dean意识到他真正想做的是希望Castiel能告诉他怎么帮助他。但是这么做就是在要求一些Dean没有权利拥有的东西。

事实涌上他的心头，使得Dean惊讶的呼出一口气。

他来这里是寻求真相的，现在他知道了。Dean回忆起他在几次博得Castiel一笑的时候，说服他尝试自己的建议的时候，让Castiel把自己的房子当成家的时候，心底纯粹的欢愉。他应该明白这些回报使他变得更加贪婪的索求更多。现在，Dean想要的就是填补他对Castiel的了解的空白。他想要了解Castiel，用一种对方还没准备好的方式。

Castiel正在看着他。“Dean——”

“我要回家了。”Dean畏缩了一下，没想到自己的声音是那么喑哑。“听着，我只是……我一会再来见你，Cas，好吗？”他快速的离开了，试图让自己无视Castiel看着自己出门的时候担心的皱着的眉头。

 

等到回了家，Dean的思绪平复了不少。

门口有一些邮件，所以占用了他几分钟的时间，把它们分门别类整理成账单、垃圾邮件和其他。接下来，决定晚饭吃什么是一个困难的事情，因为原来在Castiel那里吃点什么的打算落空了。Dean最终吃了点之前在Mary那里拿回来的剩饭，然后坐在了一边。

电视开着就是为了让屋子里有点声音——热门新闻播报着时节不对的龙卷风——但是Dean的思维飘荡到了其他地方。

他想到了Mary，她总是自己承担一切，就算有问题了也不愿意让她的儿子们担心。他想到了John，他总是努力的做成某事，除非他不想，Dean总是某狐的觉得自己在某些程度上让他失望了。他想到了Sam，他到现在还不肯和自己说话，因为他太了解自己了，也知道Dean不想让他试探什么。

然后就是莫名其妙的Castiel Allen，那个不知道从哪里冒出来的家伙，在短短的几周里，就在Dean的生活里分了一杯羹。他对这些人都是全心全意的付出，虽然Dean很少得到什么回报。

“好吧，shit，”Dean嘟囔了一句。

当他看见那个场景的时候，他刚吃完饭正在刷盘子。水槽上方的窗户可以看到公寓外面的街道；窗户外面有动静，而那个动静就是Castiel。

Castiel正纸质的走向Impala停着的地方。

有那么一秒Dean觉得自己产生幻觉了，但是接下来他幻觉里的Castiel穿着一件不太合身的颜色和款式都很诡异的衣服。当他意识到这是真实的，Castiel真的站在Impala旁边的时候，Dean丢下手里的盘子冲了出去。

等到他到达公寓的大门的时候有点气喘吁吁的。“Cas。”

Castiel从他观察Impala的地方有点内疚的抬头看着他。“我问了商店里的人你住在哪里。”他快速的说。“他们给了我你的地址，但是是在我解释了我是谁之后。我猜一个陌生人不会很容易就问到你的公寓地址，如果这有什么问题的话。”

Dean尝试着想象Castiel走进Winchester五金店，用他严肃、实事求是的方法解释着自己是谁，。他真的尝试了，但是想象不出来。

“你离开房子了。”Dean说。

“没错。”Castiel的语气里是掩饰不住的担心。“我从没说过我不可以，我只是不喜欢。”

“好吧，”Dean说，“好吧，啊，你想进来吗？”

一进到屋子里，Castiel把他的外套塞进Dean手里，好奇的开始研究其屋子的内部。Dean看着Castiel好奇的研究着Dean的不怎么常用的娱乐设施，挂在沙发背上的夹克衫，铺在桌子上的DVD，排成一排的书，不是特别整洁的放在书架上——Dean性格的点点滴滴，现在Castiel正研究着。

“我打扰你吃饭了吗？”Castiel再看到厨房的乱七八糟的东西时问到。

“没，我正要清理呢。”现在Dean的惊讶缓过来了，他发现自己松了一口气，甚至有点高兴，因为Castiel来了。“你没必要过来的。”

“我想来。”Castiel说，有点傲慢的碰了他一下。“你对我生气了，我不喜欢这样。”

“这不是什么大事。”

“这是天大的事，”Castiel纠正他。“你……在你都想象不到的各方面帮助了我那么多，我再用惹你生气回报你，这太不对了。”

虽然Dean已经习惯了Castiel的逻辑，但这又冒出来了一个新的。“友谊与回报无关，Cas。”除了，Castiel是对的。所有的情谊都与回报相关，单向的或是双向的。

“Dean。”Castiel站在Dean面前，握紧双手准备开口。Dean背靠在沙发上，洗耳恭听的样子。Castiel深呼吸了一下，然后说道“我曾经是无家可归的，这很不愉快。”

他的阐述很简单，实事求是。Dean尝试把这个信息在脑海里处理一下，想要略过他想象Castiel流浪在街上时的恐惧。

“在你家人把你赶出来的时候？”Dean问到。

“没错，”回想到这里Castiel的嘴不高兴地撇了一下，但是他的告解没什么丢脸的。“我当时根本就不会照顾自己，我过去的生活方式也没让我建立起一个安全网。如果我要是聪明点的话，可能，我能自己做点什么，但是，……生活就是这样的。”

“然后Zachariah找到了你。”Dean说着，慢慢明白了。

“没错。”Castiel说，“我没有无家可归多久，你必须要明白。一年，大概吧。有一些很好的人帮助我活了下来，但是后来我生病了。肺炎，可能，Zachariah要是没有出现怜悯我的话，我就死了。”

Dean看到了Castiel的表情在抽搐，不情愿的用了“怜悯”这个词显示了Castiel找不出一个更合适的词。想到这，Dean回忆起他看到的Castiel是怎么对待Zachariah的。他的服从不是来自于尊敬。

Dean明白了。“你很讨厌你欠他的这一点。”

Castiel抽搐了一下，很惊讶Dean得出了这么准确的结论。“是的。我知道他在利用我，我就是他的一项投资。但是我欠他一条命。”

Dean轻哼了一声。“这太恶心了。”

“没错，很恶心。”Castiel冷冷地说。

Dean的第一反应就是问Castiel怎样才能摆脱这个债务，但是他没有说出口，觉得现在时机不对。Castiel跟Dean分享这些他的过去不单是为了Dean好，是为他们两个人好，为了两个人建起联系的第一步，而Dean感受到了希望的曙光。

Castiel主动的来到了Dean家，分享了自己的事情，简单的说一句谢谢看起来是远远不够的。

“我的目标达成了。”Castiel满意的对自己点点头。“现在我该回家了。”

“不急。”Castiel从家里出来找他是有深刻意义的，Dean想榨取其中的一切。他走到沙发边上，示意Castiel也过来。“你好不容易才换个风景。”

“我在公路上搭了个便车。”Castiel坐在沙发上，Dean对于Castiel因为用手摸到沙发柔软的材质而产生的的一个简短惊讶的停顿感到很高兴。“不过你是对的，从这里走回去并不远。”

Dean好像被当头棒喝，意识到Castiel坐在沙发上看起来是多么养眼。就好像他本来就是这里的一部分，一个Castiel型的空缺等待填补。Dean的公寓背景比他在McArthur house里为自己安置的简陋的、没有感情的小窝要适合他得多，虽然Dean现在明白那里为什么这样了。Castiel失去了自己的家，而且失落和被抛弃使得他没有建立起自己的家的意识。

但是Dean想要改变这一切。

Dean靠过去是一件很自然的事情，Castiel的身体放松的、信任的弯向Dean那一边。Castiel在来见Dean的时候就下了这个决心，遵从这个决定后面的事情就是不可避免的了。

当他们的嘴唇碰到一起的时候Castiel小小的哼了一声，但是没有躲开。

现在就发展成这样的情况了，Castiel的温暖的身体抵着Dean的，他的呼吸轻轻地落在Dean的皮肤上。Dean追逐着Castiel的嘴唇，唇舌碾压着，吞下了Castiel喉咙里发出的细碎的呻吟。

轻轻一推，Castiel轻轻地靠在了沙发上，给了Dean爬到他身上的位置。不管Dean做什么都会使Castiel发出轻微的声音，虽然Dean能从他那令人分神的声音中集中注意力，把双手在Castiel的手臂上滑动，滑到他的身体，抚摸他臀部的曲线。Castiel不知道该干什么这毫无影响，因为Dean很喜欢Castiel现在把自己的手指在Dean手臂和肩膀上不停滑动，肌肤相亲的感觉。

“Dean。”Castiel笨拙的亲吻着他的嘴唇，他的脸颊，他的下巴。“Dean，Dean。”

“你想……”Dean后退了一点，使自己能看见笼罩在Castiel眼里的薄雾。“你想到卧室去做吗？”

答案是肯定的。Castiel不仅用语言也用行动回答了他，拽着他的手踉踉跄跄的穿过公寓，接着有目的的拽下Dean的衣服。

Dean觉得从他衣服的形状来看Castiel应该是很瘦的，但是等脱下衣服后Dean发现Castiel有着消瘦的肩膀、圆润的膝盖和在Dean的舌头下尝着很美味的深色的乳头。Castiel的脚趾上有一些创可贴，但是还没等Dean问是怎么回事就被Castiel由于寒冷的轻哼打断了。他开始专注于感受Castiel有些地方光滑有些地方粗糙的肌肤，以及他长着茧的手指在Dean的背上滑动的时候造成的刺痛。

接下来的性事缓慢而火热。Dean很愿意慢慢来，因为很明显能看出Castiel对这一切都没有经验。Dean缓缓地亲吻着Castiel的身体，从他的脖子到肩膀，到胸膛，到肚子，直到最后把他的阴茎含进嘴里。Dean重重的吸了一下，想要知道他做对了什么的时候，Castiel的呻吟在长度和音调上的变换。

Castiel看着Dean忙活着，但他还在摸着Dean，他神奇的手指划过Dean的脸颊，眉毛，鼻尖，以及他包裹着自己阴茎的嘴唇。Dean几乎要为这抚摸呻吟出声了，但是他很不高兴Castiel竟然还能清醒的做这些，所以他后退了一点，深呼吸了一下，然后深深的含了进去。

最终Dean得到了他想要的反应，Castiel在他嘴里加快了速度，呻吟着说不出话来。

“噢，上帝啊。”Castiel喘息着说，向前挺身使得自己在Dean嘴里的快感加深。Dean从喉咙深处发出低低的笑声，很高兴的配合着他尽可能的吞得更深。Castiel一直在呻吟，哭叫，发出一些连不成句子的词，直到Dean最终帮他到达了边缘，最终所有的声音在一声压抑的尖叫后停止了。

Dean吐出Castiel的阴茎开始解决自己的问题，Castiel刚向后躺去他就迫不及待的骑到了他的小腹上。就那么撸了几下他就也到了，咒骂了一声喷了自己满手。

等到Dean清理干净自己的手的时候，他发现自己得到了想要的东西：笑容点亮了Castiel整张脸，灿烂、真实，充满着惊叹。Castiel的手刮擦这Dean的太阳穴，就好像为了确认Dean是真实存在的。

“嘿，”Dean小声说着，爬到了床上。他抓了几张纸巾来清理自己，但是只轻轻擦了几下Castiel就握住了他的手。

“Dean，”Castiel说，这是Castiel的嘴唇贴上Dean之前发出的唯一的警告。他完美的模仿着刚才Dean亲吻的方式：意图明显而专注，不肯落下一点。Dean笑了，但还是回吻了。在Castiel高潮之后会迷恋他的嘴唇这一点也不惊讶。就好像是吃久了快餐之后的一顿美食，或是从寒冷的户外回家后的一条温暖的毯子，Castiel之前没有接触过，现在在弥补。

Dean很理解。“今晚留下来。”

Castiel的鼻子在Dean的鼻子上刮蹭着。“好。”

这里有没用过的牙刷给Castiel用（#译者注：为什么我还是好在意刷牙这件事。），他也不介意穿着Dean的衣服睡一宿。事实上，Dean很乐意看到自己的衬衫穿在Castiel的身上，而且在他们两个舒舒服服的躺在被子下面之后手不安分的在他身上摸索着。

“我喜欢你的公寓。”Castiel把脸转向Dean说。“比我想象的要好。”

“那当然了，”Dean回答到，“这可是我的公寓。”

Castiel伸出手来好奇的摸着Dean的嘴唇，拇指在他的下唇上摩擦着。“你的生活真丰富。”

“这是一件很好的事情，我觉得。”

“当然，”Castiel说，但是他的眉毛皱了起来。“但是为什么……？算了。”

“怎么了？”Dean戳戳Castiel的肚子，Castiel瞪着他的时候他笑了。“快说，怎么了？”

Castiel离他更近了一点，一只手伸到Dean衬衫底下，他还在继续着尽可能摸遍Dean身上每一个角落的任务。“你是一个很会做事的人，你有那么多东西可以分享，而且你……”他自责的垂下眼睑，“我越界了，对不起。”

Dean在Castiel的手撤走之前抓住了它。“我尝试过很多事情，很多不同的工作、地方，还有别的什么的。没有一个能留住我，所以你还有什么办法呢？再说了，店里需要我。”

“你家商店。”Castiel重复道。

“住嘴，”Dean说，轻轻推了一下Castiel的肩膀。“你又不是我老板。”

“哦，毫无疑问。”Castiel认同的说。他又往Dean那边凑了凑，把一条腿伸进Dean两腿间，毫不犹豫的让自己舒舒服服的呆在了Deam温暖的身体里。“这太棒了。我觉得这是我们做过的最棒的事。”

“你刚说了最怪异的枕边话。”Dean说道。

“怪异是相对的。”Castiel的眼睑半垂下来，手还在Dean的肚子上摸来摸去。“或者我们可以再来一发。”

Dean朝他抛了个媚眼，“当然可以。”

Castiel的眼睛因为这顽皮的恶作剧而亮了亮，然后他们就又开始亲吻了。Dean很久没做过了，而对Castiel来说这是第一次，所以很轻易的两个人的身体就又燃起了欲火。他们不知疲倦的相互磨蹭着，直到Dean的下巴都开始疼了，他不得不向后退一点然后问，“你想不想上我？”

Castiel颤栗着说，“教我怎么做。”

他是一个很有条理的人。Castiel喜欢指导手册，就好像它们比直觉更值得信任，但是现在他的指导手册就是Dean。他听着，跟从着，抚摸或是打开Dean指导的地方，然后用Dean所能承受的力度冲了进去。

Castiel的阴茎的每一次深入和抽出都在Dean的身体里点燃了一把火，缓慢而坚定地使他意识越来越不清醒。Castiel一直变换着角度变换着体位，对于做爱就像每一样他刚解除的东西一样做着实验，直到最后让Dean保持着跪姿。Castiel对这个姿势很满意，他从身后进入，每一下冲击都让Dean不得不抓紧身下的床单。他不知羞耻的向后配合着Castiel进的更深一点，当Castiel的阴茎戳到他的前列腺的时候成功的大叫了出来。

“哦，God，Cas，就是这里。”Dean呻吟着。他把重心放在胳膊上，更大的打开了自己的腿，让Castiel能更好的进入他的身体。“就是这里，就是这里，哦，fuck，没错，就是这里，快……快给我。”

Castiel在Dean的脖子后面喘息着，哼哼着随着Dean的节奏抽插着。他不断的努力掌控局面，没有停顿的在Dean的身体里进出着直到Dean最后连求饶的力气都没有了。直到Castiel的精液填满了他，而Castiel帮他用手射了出来。

这真是一场美妙绝伦的性爱，Dean在终于能够正常的思考了之后想到。

Castiel对于做清理毫无怨言，遵从着Dean哼唧哼唧的指导，从洗手间拿出一块湿毛巾。Dean疲惫而满足的躺在那里，就连Castiel给两个人盖好毯子，一只手环上他的胸膛也不肯动一下。

这一刻，Dean觉得他什么都可以做，或者是，什么都可以说。

“刚才，”Dean清了清嗓子，很惊讶自己嗓音的嘶哑。“刚才，你问我为什么。”Castiel哼了一声表示自己知道了，手指把弄着Dean的头发。

“说实话，我对我拥有的一切很满足。我知道这一切都很好，我也很感恩。但是有时候就是……”Dean耸了耸肩。“我知道这有点蠢但是我总是觉得每个人都必须有他存在的意义。”

“这并不蠢，”Castiel不同意道。“我们每个人都在寻找人生的目标。这很正常。”

“我尝试过很多事，Cas，真的。但是现在我快30岁了，我想知道就是这样吗？这很，天啊，太特么愚蠢了。不是每一个人都想成为火箭设计师或者是脑外科专家。我知道自己不是一事无成，但是……”Dean深呼吸了一下，向下看去；Castiel正直直的看着他。“我曾经出过一场车祸。都是我个人的错。把Impala撞在了一棵树上，后来我自己重修了她。”

Castiel的眼睛睁的大大的，“我很高兴你没事。”

“谢谢，但是问题是……”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，组织了一下脑海里的语言。“Sam觉得这使我变得跟你一样了。你不想离开你的房子，我不想离开这个小镇。但是根本就不是这样。我有了重生的机会，百万分之一的几率，我活过来了，在这一切之后我想的就是，为什么是我？我为什么应该从这一切离开？”

Castiel认真的盯着他“这不是应不应该的问题，Dean。”

“你相信有上帝吗？”Dean问到，“或者命运，命数，你叫什么都可以？”

“是的，”Castiel回答到。

“好吧，如果真有这么个东西，”Dean小心翼翼地说，“那我一定是为了某些原因才活下来的。我应该做点什么，就好像一切都停下来了，因为我在等那一刻发生。等着天降大任于我。”

“也许降，”Castiel更正到。“也许天将降大任于你。你也不确定，Dean。我们谁都不确定。生活不就是这样的吗？”

“等待着一个我们可能得不到的结果？”Dean讽刺的问。“当然了。”

Castiel沉默了。他还醒着，但是Dean看着他的时候，发现他的双眼和脑子都放空了。

Dean闭上了眼睛，没多久他就睡着了，听着Castiel平静的呼吸安慰的睡了。好像没多久Dean就被突然摇醒了，Castiel的手按在他的胸口上。他眨眨眼，有点迷糊又有点生气被打扰了。电子钟告诉他现在已经快要天亮了，而Castiel清醒的睁着一双大眼睛，充满警惕的看着Dean。

“你要回去了吗？”Dean睡眼朦胧的问。

“你没有伤疤。”Castiel的手在Dean的胸口按得更紧了，手指紧张的抓着Dean的衬衫。“你说你出过一场车祸，非常严重，你说你都不得不重建了你的车。为什么你一点疤痕都没有？”

“该死的，Cas。”Dean想要转过身，很恼怒自己必须要在快天亮的时候来一场清醒的对话。“别现在说行吗。”

“怎么可能你就没有一点伤疤呢？”Castiel继续嘀咕着，“Dean，你的车祸是什么时候发生的？离这里近吗？Dean？Dean。”

Dean翻了个身继续睡过去了。


	2. 第二幕

当Dean醒了的时候，Castiel已经走了很久了。Dean醒的时候并不知道，他缓缓地醒过来，对自己身上某些部位的疼痛感到很迷惑。当他终于想起来这是谁造成的之后，他坐了起来。

“Cas？”

他把自己朦胧的眼睛睁开，确定了自己是屋子里唯一一个人，丢了满地的衣服也只有他一个人的。Dean没有多想什么，觉得Castiel想要回家很正常。

他又躺了回去，把头埋在枕头里，数着自己手臂上、后背上还有大腿上的每一处疼痛。他还能感受到Castiel对他的皮肤的虚幻的触摸，所以他带着这个回忆去洗了个澡，顺便解决早上的生理问题。

这是一个星期六，所以Dean在他脑海里过了一遍今天要做的事：去一趟商店，把他拖延着的杂活做完，去一趟他妈妈那里拿点东西，然后去Castiel家。

但是当务之急，在Dean匆忙的吃过了烘肉卷和橙汁当早餐之后，他打了个电话。“嘿，你起来了吗？”

“讨厌，”Sam抱怨道，“还没。”

“又加班了，哈？”Dean笑了，“不好意思给你打了个叫醒电话。”

“别——嘿，”Sam的声音高了很多，一下子就清醒了过来。“发生什么事了？你还好吗？妈妈还好吗？”

“没错，大家都很好。”Dean皱起眉头，“怎么了？”

Sam小声冲Jess说了什么，告诉她没有什么急事，她不需要起来。Dean一直等着Sam走到另一间屋子，恢复了正常的声音。“Stillwater有一场大风暴几天之前过境。我睡觉之前看了一下新闻，他们说没有转移，但是……”

“没，我们挺好的。”Dean拉开窗帘确定了一下，阳光明媚万里无云。“我打赌如果真有什么事了的话，你会在我们之前知道的。”

“我猜也是。”Sam犹豫了一下，“Dean，我——”

“Sam，”Dean打断了他。他闭上眼睛，脑海中描绘着Sam一张疑惑的脸。“你知道你自己很重要，对不对？我让你能和我说那些鬼话的唯一原因是因为你是我弟弟，所以你很重要，不管你有多烦人。”

“该死的，Dean，你做了什么？”

“什么？”Dean问到，“难道你不是唯一一个可以和我那么说话的人吗？”

Sam无奈的叹了口气。

“听着，兄弟，我昨晚刚跟人滚了床单，现在心情很好，所以来解决你的问题。”Dean听到Sam不敢置信的回应咯咯地笑了。“我们和解了吗？”

“还没，”Sam说着，虽然这意味着他们已经和解了。“你知道这仅仅意味着下次我和Jess去看你们的时候我的令人讨厌的脸就会出现在你眼前？”

Dean笑了，“我也不会期待别的事情发生了。嘿，我必须走了，我还有事情要做。”

“很高兴你打电话来，Dean，”Sam说，声音变得低沉温柔。“还有，呃，恭喜？”

“我会告诉Cas你和他打了招呼的，”Dean说，知道自己的声音听起来特别雀跃。“我觉得你会喜欢他的。”

“哇，Cas？”Sam真的非常惊讶。“你是说，那个Castiel？哈。”

“没错，”Dean回复到，已经开始想象Sam、Jess和Cas同坐在一间屋子里会有多么有趣了。“好了，快去睡你的美容觉吧。”

“好吧，照顾好你自己，Dean。”

这个对话已经够了，一件重要的事情从Dean的日程表上划掉了。他觉得轻松了很多，他满足的傻笑在看见手机上一条在跟Sam打电话时发来的短信时消失不见了。

ZACHARIAH在监禁他。

“这是啥？”Dean说。

发信人的号码他不认识。当他拨回去的时候，对面毫无反应。Dean的大拇指在按键上犹豫了一会，但是最终他决定存下这个号码，去问问Castiel是怎么想的。

 

 

当他去妈妈的房子的时候有两个意外在等着他。

当Dean进屋的时候Mary正坐在厨房里。她在看报纸，但是看到他在整理邮件，挑出账单和店里事务的邮件的时候，她放下了报纸。

“Castiel刚刚过来了。”Mary突然说。

Dean的手指顿了一下。“Cas？”

“刚才在。”Mary说道，她的语气听起来心照不宣又带着试探。“差不多一个小时之前？他详细地告诉了我他是怎么一路打听到我这里来的，然后又用了另一分钟解释他是怎么认识你的。”

“听起来是Cas的范。”Dean不安的笑道。“这一定是个意外，他没说过，呃，想见你。”

Mary投给Dean一个高深莫测的眼神。“他看起来不错。”

“这么说也可以。”Dean想象着Mary和Castiel的对话，呼吸凝滞了一下。Dean只告诉了她表面的事情：Dean和Castiel是朋友，Dean有时候会去他家，Dean很喜欢去他家。

而现在Dean和Castiel睡在一起了，从Mary尖锐的眼神看来，她已经知道了。Dean怀疑Castiel可能会很愉快的承认了他们做了，要不然Mary从Dean现在脸上愚蠢的表情也能得出这个结论。

“Dean，”她放下了她的报纸，把报纸弄的哗哗响。“他不是来闲聊的。他来打听你那场车祸。”

Dean说到“什么？”一个模糊的记忆在他脑海里被唤起，一只放在他胸口的手和含糊其辞的问题。“我的车祸？”

Mary点了点头，不再打趣他。“他很礼貌，我很欣赏这点，但是他看起来太想知道整个细节了。”

Dean有点眩晕，有点迷惑。“为什么？”

“他也说不出来，所以我告诉他，如果他想知道什么的话，他要来亲自问你。”Mary耸了耸肩，尽管她想表现的很不在乎但还是很担心的样子。“这是你的问题了。”

Dean确信Mary对Castiel的评价有所隐瞒。她是他见过的最敏锐的人，她从Castiel的脸上、问题中看出了什么。但是她不肯说，因为时机还未成熟。

“谢谢，”Dean说。他在那里站了一会，手里拿着信封，脑子高速运转着，想着Castiel的关心必然是有原因的。Castiel今天早上问了很明确的问题，Dean现在在努力的回想起具体的问题。“好吧，我最好还是走吧。我店里还有事要做。”

“别太累着自己，Dean。”Mary走过来拍拍他的肩膀，这解除与其说为了安抚Dean不如说是安抚她自己。“有人会觉得你是个工作狂的。”

“不，Sam才是，”Dean挖苦的说。“我只是在工作，因为——什么味道？”

“什么什么味道？”

“闻着有点像……”Dean的目光落在了还放在他肩膀上的手上。“你涂了指甲。”Mary抽回了手，但是这太晚了，Dean已经看见了她新涂得亮粉色。“你这是干什么，妈妈？”

“没什么！”Mary快速的回答。“你不是说你要去店里——”

“妈妈。”

“噢。”Mary不安的退后了一步。她举起一只手理着自己的头发，但是很快又停了下来，意识到手上的指甲油。“我要去见你爸爸。”

“爸爸？”Dean注意到她还做了头发。“哦，只是一个见面。”

“别这样，”Mary摇着头说。曾经也有过这样的局面。“他是你父亲。”

“我知道。”Dean不需要被告知这一点，但是他还是控制不住她没有告诉自己的怒火。“所以你们又尝试在一起了？”

“慢慢的，没错。”Mary低下她的头，Dean明白了她不想让他这么早知道。“我们打算着一天天慢慢来。”

“好吧，”Dean说，“祝你们好运。”

Mary畏缩了一下。“Dean，你父亲——”

“我知道，就这样吧，”Dean说完，一看见Mary脸上的表情就后悔了。“对不起，我不是那个意思。”他深吸了一口气，迫使自己想着Mary和John还爱着对方的事实；这是另一个令人纠结的部分。“我最好还是走吧。”

“求你别告诉Sam，”Mary说。“最起码，在我们决定到底怎么办之前别告诉他。”

“我明白。”Dean拥抱了她，希望好人有好报。

Dean并不是不支持他父母再次复合。只不过这已经是老套路了：Mary和John，他们之间的爱从温柔到相互伤害，已经纠缠了几十年了。如果Sam在这目睹了这一新篇章的话，Dean会站在Sam身旁听着他那逻辑推理。Sam能想得周全并且会和他们激烈的争论。而现在，Dean能做的就是静静的坐在那，不要抱太多希望。

这件出乎意料的事，Mary和John又要重新约会了，使得Dean忘记了Castiel那些诡异的举动，直到他走进商店，知道了Castiel还来过这里。

只不过，不像Mary的敷衍了事，Tiff告诉了他他想知道的一切，Dean撞毁了Impala，在救护车上进行了一次奇妙的旅行。

“他太可爱了，为什么他这么长时间一直藏在屋子里？”Tiff问到。当她看到Dean脸上的表情的时候，她兴奋的笑容不见了。“我做错了什么事吗？”

“没有，没，没什么。”Dean说，示意Tiff可以离开了。

Dean觉得他的父母会没事的。他们都是成年人了，他们知道自己在做什么，担心他们也改变不了什么。

所以Dean的注意力回到了Castiel身上，他搬来了Lawrence却不肯离开自己的房子半步，因为他不喜欢呆在人群里。但是Castiel在过去不到12小时里，他自愿的从Dean家走了个来回。

Castiel的行为肯定是有原因的，虽然Dean现在还不能明白所有事情。

车祸的问题是很愚蠢的，因为当时Dean在夜里开车，也没有在该休息的时候休息。他知道自己身体的极限，这要归功于他总是一个人开车上路，但有时候他把自己逼得太紧了，因为车上没有其他人会阻止他这么做。

Impala，通常是很保险的，因为Dean总是在护理她，那天的状况也不是太好。油管的一个零件松了，再加上Dean疲劳驾驶（要不然他的反应能灵敏一点）造成了这场和一棵该死的树的亲密接触。如果Dean是那种会和无生命的东西置气的人，他说不定会回到Platte Falls把它砍掉。

Dean想不出任何Castiel会在意那场车祸是什么时候在哪里发生的的理由，那是他们认识之前一年多的事了。他决定无视其中的古怪，完全忘记了Castiel问他的另一个问题，决定他可以一会问问Castiel细节。

虽然，他没有机会了。

Dean一有时间就去了那间房子，但是一些事情变了。那时候，那间房子还是像Dean的老朋友一样立在那里，但是却不想之前几个星期那样欢迎着Dean。Dean通常的入口，后门，被锁上了。他敲门也没有回应。通常Castiel很快就会来开门，很少会让Dean等上一分钟，因为他就住在一楼，哪也不会去。

“Cas！”Dean边敲门边叫。“Cas，是我，你在家吗？”

门还是关着的，Dean开始想可能的原因。Castiel可能还在外面，这很好，因为那么长时间Castiel把自己藏起来只有Dean一个小伙伴。这并不是一个难以接受的理由，Castiel终于迈出了房门，他可能重新探索了外面的世界，找到了感兴趣的东西。

Dean为自己点了个赞，很满意自己的推理。不过她还是绕着房子走了两圈，过程中还敲了敲窗户，然后他又敲了敲后门，以防万一。

没有回应，而Castiel又没有手机那一类东西，意味着他现在只有一个选择。Dean从Jemima家买了一些外卖以防Castiel还没决定晚餐要吃什么，而天马上就要黑了。

所以Dean坐在了后院的台阶上等着。

就在门内，Castiel尽可能的屏住呼吸，也等待着。

 

 

尽管一直到第二天早上Dean都在不停地检查他的手机，他没有收到任何消息。Castiel可以把电脑用得很好，所以Dean知道如果他想联系自己的话，他可以。

怨气变成了担心，因为他没有办法联系到Castiel以确保他是没事的。

Castiel是个成年人了，可以照顾好自己，但是他还有很多Dean不了解的地方。他们的友谊是很脆弱的，很容易就消磨光了，因为Castiel不过是个暂时居住在这里的过客。Dean知道，不论是什么因素使他来到Lawrence，都能很轻松的把他带走，就是这样。

Dean内心的焦虑一直煎熬着他，直到他公寓的门铃响了。

他从电视前跳起来跑到了对讲机那里，在发现不是Castiel的时候咒骂了一句。

“Dean Winchester吗？”

“没错，你是谁？”Dean问到。

“Henriksen警探，FBI，我想问你几个问题。”

Dean的第一反应——也是自然反应——紧张的回忆自己最近有没有做什么违法的事情。他的第二反应就是想知道在Lawrence这么一个小角落里有什么事情值得一个FBI亲自跑一趟。“我马上就下来。”

特别警探Victor Henriksen非常的专业，他笔直的西装和Dean懒散的衣服形成了鲜明的对比。当Dean伸出手打招呼的时候他脸上露出了一个敷衍的笑容，然后重重的握了他的手。

“我能看看这个吗？”Dean问到。Henriksen再次打开了他的警官证，Dean仔细阅读了上面的内容和日期。Henriksen本人看起来和照片上一样友善。“好吧，Henriksen警探，我能为你做点什么？”

“我就问几个问题。”Henriksen拿出两张因为来来回回拿了太多次边角已经破旧了的照片。“你最近有见过这两个人吗？”

“这是什么？”Dean的眼睛盯着左边的照片。“她们有危险还是怎么了？”

“这是两个通缉犯，”Henriksen说，他注意到了Dean认出了她们的表情。“偷窃，伪装成警察，谋杀未遂，我们现在掌控的是这些罪名。”

“谋杀未遂？”Dean重复道。他的眼睛又回到了照片上，它们不是近期拍的，Jo的发型不一样了，她的脸看着也更年轻点，但是那笑容没有变。

“你认识这个人。”Henriksen说。

“她说她叫Jo。”Dean说出她名字的时候竟然有点负罪感。Jo她很友好，不像会是做出那些罪行的人。

虽然当Dean重新回忆起他们的那次偶遇的时候，他后知后觉的发现她很明确的知道自己在干什么，那流畅的调情方式很明显证明了那是她的日常套路。Dean很自然的就看到了和自己类似的地方。但是，他还是不能想象她会是一个危险的罪犯。

“她经过我的店，几天——哦，等等——两天前，”Dean说。

“你的店？”

“Winchester五金店。”Dean伸手指了一个方向。“在freeman街上，红色招牌，你会看到的。”

Henriksen问了一下她对他说了些什么，她有没有跟别人交谈，Dean还有没有别的信息。虽然有点不舒服，Dean还是尽可能地回答了所有问题，重复了整个调情过程，他没有看到她和别人说话，以及她一个人开着一辆哑光黑的车走了。

“她叫Joanna Beth Harvelle，”Henriksen说。“我很意外她告诉了你真名，说实话，她和她的搭档喜欢用假名。她们最新的身份是警探Jett和Benatar。”

Dean哼了一声。

“你确定你没见过这一个？”Henriksen问道，挥了挥另一张照片。

“没有，我确定。”Dean又仔细地看了一眼，仔细检查着在镜头前半侧身的黑发的漂亮女人。“这么漂亮的一张脸，我见过的话会记得的。”

“我猜也是，”Henriksen和善的说“确定你不认识她？她的名字叫Gwen Campbell。”

Dean呛了一下，接着有点生气。“这是一个常见的姓氏。”

“哦，所以她不是你的表姐，有可能是隔辈的那种？”Henriksen强调道。“你妈妈没提到过什么亲戚吗？”

“我外祖父母在我出生之前就死了，我妈妈是独生女，没有其他人了，”Dean呵斥道，“这只是一个常见的姓氏。”

“我只是要调查所有的可能性，Winchester先生，”Henriksen用一种公事公办的语气说的Dean非常生气。“你给了我很大的帮助，谢谢你能抽时间给我。”

直到Henriksen收起照片离开，Dean一直怒视着他。Henriksen探员现在直到Jo去过哪里了，所以他现在要去问问Dean的员工看看他们知道什么，虽然他们除了Dean已经告诉他的其他什么都不知道。

关于他可能认识那个姓Campbell的女人的认知使得Dean很不爽，最终他打给了他妈妈。“一个FBI探员刚刚来了我的公寓，”她一接起电话他就飞快的说道，“我觉得他接下来会去店里，或者是去找你。”

“FBI探员？”Mary警惕地说。“等等Dean，冷静点，发生什么了？”

“我哪知道，”Dean嘟囔道。Dean上一次碰到的有趣的事情是他邻居的猫跑到房顶上，他用了一块瑞士奶酪把它弄了下来。现在有通缉犯来过，起码FBI探员叫她通缉犯，还有一个讨厌的叫做Castiel Allen的神秘的家伙。

不过他还是向Mary解释了事情的经过。

“哦，”Mary轻声笑着说。“我们离公路挺远的，也许她们逃出去了，谁知道呢。你有没有查他的——”

“嗯，我仔仔细细的查了他的警徽，”Dean说。“在我看来，他是合法的。但是那个Gwen Campbell，你认识她吗妈妈？”

“这是一个常见的姓氏，Dean，别担心，”她回复道。“也有可能我们是亲戚，但是我觉得这也无所谓。好了，我要走了，发生什么事了的话我会告诉你的，好吧？”

她挂了电话，留Dean一个人胡思乱想去了。他已经坐立不安了，他想见Castiel，跟他谈谈Henriksen，Mary，还有John。Castiel有很强的推理能力，对一切事情都有自己独特的观点，Dean是在那次他们一起看《低俗小说》（#译者注：美国电影低俗小说，影片是世界影坛非线性的叙事电影的代表作，由6个彼此独立而又紧密相连的故事所构成，6个故事都各自讲述了一个不同的事件，但他们却都有着共同的戏剧属性将它们紧密相连。一个拳击手，两个打手，黑帮老大以及鸳鸯大盗这些人物的命运在短短的两天中交集在一起，演绎出了这部黑色幽默的犯罪群戏。影片结构巧妙而富有深意，对白精彩。片中每个人的身上都有着美好的品质，却都无可救药的走向了黑暗与迷茫。各个段落不分首尾，互补结构，开头和结尾相连，却暗示着一切的现实中的一切迷茫永远不会结束，我们如何走出内心的黑暗。）的时候发现的，Castiel从灵魂的本质以及占有欲方面进行了深刻的心理分析。

但是这么快就再去一次McArthur house并不是一个好主意，就好像Dean没什么其他事做了似的。他尽可能的多忍了一会，让自己去洗洗Impala，看一些奇怪的新闻，直到几个小时之后他的手机终于响了。

这是一条短信，写着：CASTIEL需要你的帮助。

Dean的脊椎冒起一股寒气。

等到这种感觉过去了，Dean重重的摇了摇他的头。这条短信来自之前的那个未知号码，也像之前一样，电话拨回去没有反应。但是他还是回了条短信，要求发信人说说自己是谁。

他在等回复。

过了一段时间，还是什么都没有发生，他说了句“去他的”，接着抓起了自己的夹克。

无论那条警告是不是真的，Dean觉得自己的骄傲可以放一边去了，现在最重要的事情是确保Castiel没事。Castiel一个人住，独居的人总是容易发生意外，然后几周甚至几个月后才被发现。

那条神秘的短信并不是毫无用处。它提醒着Dean顺道去一趟自己的商店，拿一个他们那里卖的便宜的已经付过款的手机，决定要把这个强塞给Castiel。

 

 

Dean想要答案。他带着搞清楚越多越好的使命来到了那间房子，但是他一敲门门就开了这一点使得他的注意力转移了，转到了Castiel那张睁大了眼睛的惊恐的脸上。

“Dean”Castiel声音嘶哑地说，抓着Dean把他拽进了屋子。就在Dean惊讶的眨眼的那一瞬间，Castiel已经重重的关上了门，又跑到最近的窗户边，确定窗帘是拉好的。

“Cas，这是怎么了？”Dean问道。看到Castiel平安无事的释怀感转瞬即逝，他又变得很生气。“你干什么呢？”

“你不应该来的。”Castiel在屋子里跑来跑去，确定所有的窗帘都拉得严严实实的。“这里不安全。”

“什么安全？”Dean怀疑地问。

“安全！”Castiel大叫着。让自己着装整洁从来就不在Castiel的考虑事项里面，但是现在，他光着脚，头发比平时更狂野一点，他的衣服是凌乱的。“就是我，只有我一个人。”

Dean小心翼翼的接近他，伸出双手示意着他什么都没有拿。“什么只针对你的？”

“有人跟踪你吗？”Castiel问道。“你在外面有看到什么吗？”

“都没有，”Dean回答道，有点迷惑。“Cas，发生什么了？你遇到麻烦了吗？”

“我……我觉得是这样的。”Castiel的收在颤抖，所以Dean紧紧地握住了它们，Castiel终于停下了他不停地走来走去的行为，但是看向Dean的那双蓝色的眼睛里充满着惊恐。“我不知道他们想要什么，但是他们跟踪我。我觉得我现在能把他们挡在外面，但是我本就不应该出去，我就知道我不该出去。”

“嘿，”Dean温柔的说，他把自己的拇指在Castiel的手腕上轻轻摩擦着，得出了（错误的）假设，就是Castiel说自己没有恐惧症是个谎言，他刚刚在外面的旅途触发了什么。Dean低下头捕捉Castiel的目光，强迫他跟他对视。

“呼吸，慢慢的，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。”

Castiel很想照他说的做，但是却被Dean温柔的目光吸引了。Dean慢慢的带着Castiel的手腕转着安抚的小圈，沐浴在Dean令人安心的存在感中，Dean的存在总是那么令人安心。很快的就只剩下他们此起彼伏的呼吸声，Castiel的肩膀放松了下来。

并没有感谢他，Castiel反倒说“你不该来这里的。”

“我必须要确保你没事。”Dean说着，不再生气了。“你就那么走了，我昨天来的时候你也不在。”

Castiel忽然站直了，把手从Dean的手里抽出来。“对不起。”

“没关系的——”

“这是个错误，”Castiel固执的说。“我们做的事，是个错误。对不起，我没想发展成这样的。”

Dean的目光一下就沉了下来。“是个错误？”

“没错，”Castiel疏远地说，就好像他退回到了脑海里的那条防线后面。他的手紧抓着身体两侧，他的拳头不再握在Dean手里。“这不是我规划里的一部分，你一直都不是我规划里的一部分。”

另一种愤怒油然而生，更加苦涩。“所以，你的规划里有什么，Cas？”

“完成 Zachariah的任务，”Castiel说，“攒足够的钱，回家。”

“回家？”Dean笑了，使得Castiel退缩了下。“回到那个把你赶出来了的家？”

“那是我唯一的家。”

Dean有点眩晕，好像被掴了一巴掌。不是简单地Castiel说了什么，而是他是怎样说的：那么的实事求是，就好像他说的一切都是事实，没有一丝余地。

那现在算什么，Dean想要问。

然后他看到了Castiel自我满足的点了点头，这打击到了他。

“Cas，你那混账脑袋，”Dean声音嘶哑地说。C啊试图饿了很聪明，他足够聪明到意识到他们两个之间建立起了什么，不单单是这个房子，不仅仅是食物。当Castiel跑去找他的时候一切都清清楚楚。

这意味着这奇怪的行为是在掩盖什么。

脑袋嗡嗡叫着，Dean一步步走近。他看着，几乎像是逃离，他的靠近使得Castiel一步步往后退着，直到靠在了墙上。Castiel的眼睛因为新的惊恐而睁得大大的，Dean想要再靠得近一点这样他就可以干脆溺死在里面了。

“Dean？”Castiel不确定地叫了一声。

“你怎么了，Cas？”Dean向前靠去，这样他就能压在Castiel身上了，那具身体温暖而熟悉，尽管他只用了一晚的时间来了解它的每一部分。Dean把手放在Castiel的喉咙下面，感受着他吞咽时喉结的滑动。“我该怎么帮你？”

Castiel的嘴开了又合，Dean被那形状吸引住了。

在很长的一段时间对视之后，Castiel小声说道。“我不能拥有这个。”他摇了摇头但是眼睛却舍不得离开Dean。“这不属于我。”

“你在说什么？”Dean问道。

Castiel的眼睛里充满着忏悔。就在那能理解的边缘，但是Dean认识Castiel还不够久，无法解读那种语言。

Castiel的喉咙发出一声痛苦的呻吟，他向前拥去，一只手抓住Dean的脖颈把他拽过来亲吻。Dean因为意外顿了一下但是很快就深陷其中，回吻着并用自己的胳膊环绕Castiel来保持平衡。

Castiel如饥似渴的亲吻着他。

如果说过去的他是温柔而好奇的，那么现在的他就是饥渴而绝望的，从Dean的嘴上偷走一个又一个吻。在短暂的呼吸的间隙里，Castiel还不断的发出一些哼声，两个人都有点窒息，每一个吻都好像从他身体里带走了点什么。

他们的吻以一个疯狂的方式结束，Dean不太喜欢这样，所以他继续着轻柔吻，避开Castiel锋利的牙齿，用舌尖轻触他的下唇，轻轻地吮吸着。Castiel不确定的停顿了一下，这给了Dean一个把他们的嘴唇黏在一起的机会，嘴唇嵌合在一起进行了一个缓慢而深入的热吻。

Castiel的手指紧紧抓住Dean后背上的衬衫，有那么一瞬间Dean觉得Castiel是不想让他逃脱，但是接着他的手挪到了他身体的前面，落在他的胸膛上把他推开了。

“这是一个惩罚！”Castiel吼叫道，用那么大的力气推开Dean使得他撞在了椅子上，屁股撞得很痛。等到Dean恢复过来的时候——不只是疼痛更多是震惊——他发现Castiel从旁边的桌子上抓起了一本书，把它当做盾挥舞着。“你是我的劫难，Dean Winchester，我不能拥有它。”

Castiel的嘴唇都被亲肿了，但是他脸上的红晕却是因为生气而产生的。他的一切都很紧张都处于崩溃的边缘，而Dean能看到的就是一个坚持不住了的朋友，他还不能问他到底需要什么。

“Cas，”Dean缓缓的说，“你知道的，如果你有什么麻烦的话，你可以——”

“我不想要你！”Castiel大声说着，威胁似的挥舞着手里皮质封面的书。“出去！”

“好的！”Dean说着，手投降似的举起来。在Castiel这么做的时候他找不到任何接近他的方式。“我马上就走，但是求你了，拿着这个。”他拿出他买的手机，把它放在了离门最近的柜子上。“我已经把我的号码输进去了。我不会打给你的，我保证，但是如果你需要什么的话——”

“我让你走！”Castiel大叫到。

“马上就走，马上就走，”Dean说。

过了一会，直到Castiel回到了自己的公寓，他才意识到在刚才那样的时刻，他竟然忘记了问Castiel所有的问题。

 

 

第二天，Dean觉得这不是他经历过的最可怕的一次分手。但却是最糟心的，没错，因为Dean过去那么多次分手里，他起码知道为什么会走到这一步。而和Castiel的就好像剩下了一根弦，时时刻刻在嘲弄着他，所以他努力地想忘掉它。

Dean去工作了，整理Winchester五金店的书面材料，存货清单，还有一些其他事项，这些工作足够使他没有时间胡思乱想，生意的营业额有所上升，有很多房主在附近几个州发生了地震和龙卷风之后都开始加固自己的房子Tiff觉得他比平时安静了一点，但是Dean告诉他自己没事无视了她的关心。

接着商店的邮件到了。是一个又大又厚的信封。

他没有一点特殊对待的撕开了信封，因为他根本就没有想到一堆剪报从里面滑了出来。这是一篇从当地报纸剪下来的短文章，标题上写着：不明男子在Platte瀑布走失。

Dean看了一眼文章的发表日期。

他把椅子转向店里的电脑那边，寻找文章的电子版。确实有，证明了这篇报道是真的。他重复读了好几遍，一只手放到他肩膀的时候吓得他跳了起来。

“你还好吧，Dean？”TIFF问到。“这是什么？”

他把那张纸递了过去，大脑以不可思议的速度运转着。这片文章说一个失忆了的身份不明的男子被发现在Platte瀑布保护区走失了，如果有人有线索的话请过来，会有重谢。

“这不是你那个朋友吗？”Tiff问到，拇指按在模糊的照片上。“看起来是他。嘿，Platte，那不是——”

“我把Impala撞在树上的地方，没错。”Dean说。

“其实我想说是Delious的女朋友工作的地方，但是，你说的也对。”Tiff说。

Dean突然站了起来，把报纸抢了回来。“我出去一下。”Tiff想要抗议Dean的决定，因为她和其他几个店员在Dean出去办事的几小时里可能要解决店里的一切事务。

“好吧，随便你。”Tiff说着，她被Dean的决心吓退了。

开车去Platte瀑布用不了多久。它差不多就是邻市，对于Dean来说就是熟悉的边境，因为他曾花许多时间带着Impala去见识不同的美景。唯一的区别就是现在并不是一场愉快的旅行，因为为着一个确定的目标，Dean觉得自己在闭店之前就能开个来回了。

Dean发动了Impala，明确地知道自己要去哪里。自从那次车祸之后他再没去过那里，但是他知道该走哪条小路，知道自己在找哪个地方。

只有这一次，当他到达那里的时候，那棵树已经不见了。

Dean停好Impala走了出来，预料之外的失落感侵袭着他。他走到了那棵树曾在的地方用他的鞋子猛踩了几脚。这里曾是他的过去的一部分，但是现在除了一片平平的草皮什么也没剩下。

Dean那次短暂的可怕的旅行再没有物证了，没有什么能证明它曾经发生过。

“Yodel-ay-hee-hoo,”（#译者注：一种欧洲民歌的开头形式，我觉得啊，也许跟呀拉索什么的差不多o(╯□╰)o） Dean实验性的叫了几声。大自然用鸟鸣和风声作为回应，但是也只有这些。Dean缓缓的转身，扫视着一排排的树，公路和两边的田野一望无际。

他拿出了放在上衣口袋的报纸。最后一段标出了Castiel被送去的医院的名字，但是Dean能自己填补后面的空白：没有人去找他，他就那么孤零零的被扔在医院。Castiel的照片并不怎么好看，但是也不可能会好看，在他走失又迷茫的情况下。但是更重要的是，他是在Dean撞在树上几天后的不远处的地方走失的。

当Dean闭上眼睛的时候，他把自己零乱的记忆拼在了一起。

他仿佛还能听见轮胎刺耳的声音，还记得方向盘从手中滑落的感觉。金属撞在木头上的巨大声响紧接着他第一次难以忘记的胸口的重创，接踵而至的是爆炸的冲击波。

当他再次醒过来的时候，医生们告诉他这真是奇迹。Mary和John就在他的床边，因为担心而憔悴沉默，问了一些Dean不能回答的问题。最终他们得到的答案是模糊的：这是个奇迹。他受的伤都是表面上的，Dean是在被车外面找到的。

Dean之前从没仔细想过这个细节，因为和其他人一样，他觉得答案很明显：自己被抛出了窗外。

这是一个比真正发生了的事合理多了的一个答案：他是被人拽出来的。

来救他的救护车是被一个未知号码叫来的。在医院里，Mary摸着Dean的额头说着“感谢上帝”。John更好一点，只是通吃了Dean不注意交通安全，然后提出了要帮忙修理Impala。

在Winchester家里，Sam和Mary时更有宗教信仰的人，John无条件支持Mary的一切行动。Dean并不介意去教堂，但是有组织的宗教活动会让Dean不感兴趣，所以他确实有信仰只不过是表面上的。

Dean是一个唯物主义者，但是他也知道世界之大无奇不有。他对“也许存在”的思想放得很开，但是直到这一刻，他的一生中之前都没有碰过奇谈怪事。

这就是他很难把那场车祸往好的方面想的原因。这是某种证据，但是Dean觉得如果自己挖掘的太深，他会找到绳子的另一端，那是Sam的世界。

另一段记忆流进了Dean的脑海。那是一只按在他胸口上的手和坚持的问句，“你为什么一点疤痕都没有？”

Dean一点疤痕都没有，因为那是一场奇迹。

Dean觉得有点冷。风变大了，在那些观赏树上挂出轻轻的哨声。他裹紧了夹克衫，当他的手机因为来短信而震动的时候他差点叫出来。还是那个未知的号码。

你准备好见证这一切了吗，DEAN？

上面还有一个坐标。把它们输入手机的GPS，得到的地址是半英里外的保护区里的一个位置。

真是一条线索。Dean忽然意识到他应该生气的，他被卷入了这样一场追逐游戏中，而他根本都不知道结局会是什么，但是怒气却迟迟不肯出现。相反的，他觉得很陌生，就好像这是一个别人的故事，当他最终醒过来的时候什么都没有发生过。

Dean在那个坐标发现的不是一箱金子，但是在他眼中看来也非常有意义。

这个保护区是一个很美丽的地方，但是这特别的一点，简直就是画廊里最美的画卷，宝库里最美的珠宝。那是地面的一块凹陷处，现在看起来就像一幅大自然的油画，每一片叶子、每一根树枝、每一朵花都令人窒息的美丽——很多都不是Kansas的本地物种。

Dean盯着那里看了一会，确定了其他的游客看到的是同样的景象。还有一些其他人也在呆呆看着这个景象——两个登山者，一个护林员，还有两个大学生摄影师正在忙着调光。

“一个流星落在了这里，”护林员说，“不过我不是个专家，说不出这是什么类型或者来自哪里。”

Dean发出了一声轻嗤。他知道流星落地是什么样子的，绝不是这样。

“这些花是哪来的？”一个登山者问道。“种的吗？”

“哦，不是，”护林员说，他一直都在被问到这个话题，他兴奋地给人讲解在撞击过后这些植物一下子就都冒了出来，科学家还在研究，但是至今还没有一个确切的结论。

Dean在考虑自己要不要问问这个流星是什么时候落在这的。

“Dean？”

他猛地转身。

一个年轻女人站在那，带着温柔的微笑看着他，这使得Dean一下紧张了起来。她拿出了自己的手机，按了个按钮，Dean的手机响了起来，告诉他她就是那些短信的发送者。

“你就不能，我不知道怎么说，给我打电话吗？”Dean问道，“起码我打过去的时候接一下？你特么谁呀？”

“我叫Anna，”她说。“谢谢你能来，我没想到会这么快但是我希望你能做到，谢谢你。”

Dean盯着她，但是相反的是，她使得他很不安。Anna盯着他的眼神像在评判，非常的尖锐，有点像有时候Castiel看着Dean的样子。当她靠近一步的时候，Dean浑身紧张了起来，手握成了拳头。虽然她身姿娇小，手腕纤细，但他敏锐的直觉正在响着警报。

“我是个好人。”Anna说。

“当然了，”Dean嘲讽的说道。他转过头去看那个神奇的坑，里面长满了绿色植物和漂亮的花朵，就好像是上帝用他的金手指亲自创造出来的一样。“这是什么？这事和Cas有什么关系？”

“我猜你已经有自己的推测了，”Anna说，还在继续审视着Dean。“不然你根本就不会来。”

“你可没有回答我的问题。”

Anna的表情柔和了很多。“尝试说出来。”

这个主意就算在Dean的脑海里出现一下都疯狂的要命。把它说出来，向一个和陌生人没差的的人，简直是不可思议。现在站在Dean面前的是一个你可以从她的眼睛里读出来她早就知道了一些不可思议的事情，就等着Dean说出口的女人。

“Cas救了我的命，”Dean说。“那天晚上，从我的车里。”

Anna释怀的吐了一口气，“没错，你说得对，你马上就要死了，他救了你。”

一个新的记忆出现在了Dean的脑海中，和那些残存的画面一起闪过，他把那归结成了那天晚上的噩梦，幻觉，或者只是他的大脑想要理清发生了什么。

那天晚上有一个黑发的女人，她是一个死神，虽然Dean那时不知道她们叫这个名字，他明白这个女人形态的生物是来带他走的。她用温柔的语气和自己交谈着，告诉他时候到了，他会回归平静的。

但是就算是死神，觉得自己已经听完了遗言，也会被惊吓到。

“他承担了这一切。”Dean说，“他救了我的命，为此付出了代价。但是，等等，这没道理，Cas——我第一次见他的时候——他根本不认识我，不知道这些事。”

“啊，他那时候的记忆不完整。”Anna说着，若有所思的点了点头。“我们在堕天的时候一般会忘记所有事情，但是Castiel是个特殊情况。”

“我们？”Dean看着她。“他是什么东西？你又是什么？”

“Castiel是我的兄弟。”

“我明白了，”Dean说着，其实他啥也没明白。

Castiel告诉过Dean他被他的家人赶了出来，这没错，但也不尽然。Castiel说的事情，在Dean的脑海里的画面就是一家人残忍的把Castiel赶到了大街上。Dean也不会想到实情，这就包括Anna现在张开了她的双臂，空气中电闪雷鸣，她的身体两侧出现了巨大的伸展开的翅膀的影子。

有些人甚至尖叫了起来。所以Dean就不用叫了。

“shit，”Anna小声说道，意识到他忘记了旁边还有人了。但是做了就是做了，所以她走到Dean身边，说，“我们走吧。”，把两根手指按在了他的额头上。

一眨眼他们就不在那个景点而是在他的车里了。

Dean被惊得呛了一下，惊慌的想要离Anna远一点。她是人形的，但是Dean现在更了解她了，他绕着Impala跑想要远离她。“上帝耶稣啊，上帝啊！这特么到底是怎么回事？”

 

“你必须带Castiel离开Lawrence，”Anna说，“这里现在对他来说不安全了。我不能进去因为Zach——”

“你离我远点，”Dean警告道，打开了车门。他汽车仪表板上的小柜里有一把枪，虽然他也不知道这对Anna这样的生物有没有用，但是有总比没有强。“我不知道你是——”

“天使，”Anna说。“我是个天使，Castiel曾经也是。”

Dean停顿了一下，然后用枪指向她。

“求你了，你必须要告诉他这个，如果他忘了的话。”Anna说，“你看，我把你带到了这里就是为了让你明白。你看到那个坑里的花园了没？那就是Castiel坠落的地方，他的荣光撞击在了土地上，在他救了你的命之后。你已经看到这一切了，你也看到了我一部分真实形态，你把这些线索理一理，想想你是怎么在那场灾难中活下来的。你现在还想要骗你自己嘛？”

Dean否认的摇了摇头，另一段记忆回到了他的脑海里，想要引起他的注意。

在死神走了之后，他看见了强烈的光，明亮而清冷，难以理解的笼罩了Dean的全身。他沐浴其中，当疼痛消失的时候因解脱而轻声抽泣，直到那个光散尽了。Dean那是几乎要没有意识了，但是他还是听到了可怕的尖锐的声音，就好像要撕开整个天空。

那就是Castiel，虽然Dean还不能完全接受这个。所以他朝Anna咆哮道，“你可以释放出那个该死的圣光的话——”

“好吧！”Anna忽然说。有那么一会她的眼睛完全不像个人类了，一种古老而可怕的东西好像流了出来。“什么时候你准备好了知道更多事情，你可以打给我。”说完她就走了，就那么在一阵听起来像翅膀扑棱声的背景音中消失在了空气中。

Dean缓缓的转过身，举起枪做好准备，但是她没有再突然出现。很长一段时间之后，Dean上了车，打开发动机。他简直为自己现在能稳稳地握住方向盘的手感到自豪了。

有什么东西能让他集中精力是很好的，所以Dean现在集中精力开车回家。

 

 

“Cas，你给我赶紧开门！”Dean一边叫一边用拳头拍着门。现在他已经不在乎自己听起来有多疯狂了，因为他觉得此时不疯更待何时啊。他换了个地方开始敲窗户，拍玻璃。“让我进去，你这个混蛋。”

他的头涨得满满的，觉得脚下的地都开始不稳了。他想见Castiel，确定不是他一个人疯了，但是Castiel没有开门。

Dean一脚踹开了门。

屋子里面还是原来的样子，但是没有Castiel像个胆小鬼一样藏在里面。Dean到处寻找着他，检查了柜子和浴室，去了没有被利用的上一层。他什么都没有找到，因为屋子里根本就没有人。

Castiel的一幅不见了，他没有多少衣服，但是他们要么挂着要么叠的整整齐齐的放在床边的柜子里。现在这些地方都空了。当Dean第二次去检查浴室的时候，他发现他的洗漱用品也都不见了。

Castiel走了，连张纸条都没有给那个可能在乎他的人留下。

Dean盯着Castiel的床，他的书架，他的工作区，电脑静静地呆在桌子上，书有序的排列着。这些东西对于Castiel来说是神圣的，所以Dean尊重它们，但是现在它们变成了被抛弃的遗留物。

“去它的，”Dean说，看了一眼书的题目。

那是讲恶魔学、神学、宗教和魔法的书。书上有各种语言写的专业词汇，大多数Dean都看不懂，书页间密密麻麻的写满了Castiel的注释。厚厚的书里记录着各种已经灭绝了或者行将灭绝的语言，Castiel用红色的笔画出了语法更正。

这个偶然的、超自然的收藏对于才接触了几个月的人来说非常印象深刻，但是Castiel对Zachariah的钱在自己享乐方面很节省，却在整理信息方面很大方。

Dean检查了Castiel的桌子，发现了一个独立的、厚厚的书卷。它比其他的书要装订的好很多。

第一页是一张老式的天使的图画。不是宝贝时光（#译者注：宝贝时光，世界上最受欢迎的陶瓷收藏系列之一，还记得Mary的妈妈买了个小天使雕塑那集吗？大概就是那种东西。）那种类型，而是穿着不现实的盔甲，手里拿着长矛，扎向长着蛇眼的生物。符合这种主题的，后面的内容都是天使的知识，一些内容被重点标出了，不过还有一些内容被愤怒的用红笔划掉了，Castiel小巧的字体在这里更常出现。

在某一面上，Castiel写着：别忘了

这一页是以一种其他文章没有的方式单独列出来的。

所以Dean开始慢慢的翻这本书，追寻着Castiel把一页页书拼在一起的痛苦经历。Castiel告诉Dean他想找到回家的方式，而现在Dean手中的书籍正是他搜寻的证据。Dean不明白那些符号和咒语，但是他能看懂Castiel的注释的英文内容，他关于这些文章的思维之流，穿插在图片、段落，随便哪里有空位置的地方。

被否认的事实与了解，这些都不是神赐

怎么区分记忆与梦境

我必须考虑自己是不是疯了，这些都只是幻觉

一页页的翻着，Castiel知道了自己过去是只天使，但是他找不到人讨论这件事，因为没有人会听了这些东西不质问他是不是疯了。把一切都倾诉在这本书里看起来更安全一点，写在这一页页纸上，没有人能看到，虽然它们现在就这么摆在了Dean的眼前。

Dean的拇指描摹着那愤怒的笔迹写出来的我知道我是什么了，在写着“Castiel是星期四的天使”那一页的顶端划了一遍又一遍。Dean脑子里竟然无聊的想着自己得偿所愿了这一点是多么的讽刺，他一直想了解Castiel，现在他比自己能想象的了解的还要多。

他们拿走了一切，只留下了自我意识，这是另一段Castiel凌乱的笔迹。这很合理，因为只有我知道自己曾经是什么这个惩罚才有效。

翻到另一页，一张小小的便利贴掉了出来。这张比其他的要新一点，上面只写着几个数字：Dean发生车祸的时间。

“哦，”Dean说，Castiel靠着自己弄明白了这一切。他非常的生气，承受着一个惩罚，却不知道自己为什么被罚，后来他遇到了Dean。

Dean的身上没有疤痕，因为Castiel治愈了他。一个前天使会知道这是可能的，在调查了一圈之后，就算是Castiel这种失忆症患者也能搞明白这一切了。

“混蛋。”Dean放下了书。“Cas，你这个混蛋。”

Anna告诉他的是事实，虽然Dean经历了这么多才明白过来。

当手机响起来的时候Dean吓了一跳，Ritchie Blackmore的吉他曲重复着，使得他回过神来。当他看到是John的时候松了一口气，接起电话。

“嘿，老爸。”

“Dean，你有没有见到你妈妈？”John问道。

“没有，”Dean说。“今天没见过，出什么事了吗？”

John焦急的叹气声给了Dean一种他终于回到了人类世界的感觉。“我们本应该……我不知道她跟你说了没，不过我们要……今天一起做一件事。就是吃顿午饭，但是她没出现。”

“这可不像她。”Dean站起来抓过夹克衫。“她打电话给你了吗？”

“我就收到了一条短信，她说她很忙，”John说着自嘲的笑了。“但是我觉得……我不知道，可能没什么事。”

“我去看看，”Dean已经出了门，正在拿Impala的钥匙。他又看了一眼房子，觉得Castiel没必要在这里等他。“我确定不会有事的，但是去看一眼又不会少块肉。”

“Dean。”

他听到John的声音停了下来。“爸？”

“你一直在努力的照顾好你妈妈，是不是？”

Dean的为抽了一下，因为他能听到John语气里的坚忍。“我努力了。不知道我做得怎么样，但是一直在努力。”

“本该是我来做的，”John叹了口气说，听起来苍老了很多。“我应该——我希望我可以……哎，本希望就是一句屁话，是吧？”

“没错，sir。”

John轻声的笑了，Dean对这声音已经陌生了，这使得他想起了多年以前。“你是一个合格的儿子，Dean。”

“谢谢你，sir。”Dean犹豫了一下，说“但是这没有那么简单。”

“我知道，相信我，我知道，但是……shit，我刚刚是不是说了‘但是’。算了，你快去吧，Dean。”

“我会再给你打电话的，”Dean保证到。他挂了电话马上打给Mary，但是她没有接。

毫无疑问Dean知道正确的解决方式是什么。他上了车径直开往Mary家，但是就算这一天那么诡异，他也没有很惊慌。Dean一直保持着冷静，拒绝让自己的想象力太疯狂。

当Dean在外面停了车，屋子的窗帘是拉上的。前门没有破损，但是Dean的钥匙却打不开门了。

当他叫他妈妈的时候没有回应。Dean开始觉得今天就是个适合闯空门的日子，他注意到了沙发上一件没见过的夹克衫。Mary有客人来了，但是Dean想象不到她有哪个风韵犹存的中年朋友喜欢穿机车装。

Mary的照相机就摆在桌子上。

也许是因为Dean刚刚过了一个无情的摧毁了他对别人的信任的时刻，也许就是无意的好奇，也许是一股无形的力量想要告诉他点什么。

Dean拿起了照相机，打开了它。

一开始只是一些尝试性的在屋子周围拍的照片，角度很特别，使得Dean童年的房子看起来很有趣，接下来是树、云，邻居家的小狗，然后是从各个角度拍的McArthur house的图片。

一开始只是一些近景，后面就出现了Castiel倒垃圾的画面。焦距非常清晰，就算是狗仔队也会夸赞他的质量。大多数照片都是从一旁或者后面偷拍的，但是最后一张显示Castiel正朝着摄像机走来。

我不知道他们想要什么，Castiel告诉Dean，但是他们在跟踪我。

Dean放下了照相机。当他的手抓起手机的时候顿了一下。他向Castiel保证过他不会打给他，但是这个保证现在一文不值了。

吓人的没修改过的铃声在屋子里响了几下，接着被突然掐断了。Dean一下子就判断出这个声音是从地下室传来的了。

Dean小心翼翼的走下楼梯。

Castiel就在那里，被绑在凳子上。当他看见Dean的时候眼睛睁得大大的，被封住的嘴发出呜呜声。

“不许动，”一个声音来自Dean的身后，使得他在往Castiel那里走的路上顿住了。“把手放在我能看见的地方。”

Dean感觉到一把枪顶在了他的身后。他感觉到了身后的人比自己矮，然后转过了身。

他的手很快，因为他父亲是John Winchester，曾经在海军服役，用了几个暑假的时间教给他的长子（也是唯一一个感兴趣的儿子）这些东西。Dean不是个士兵但是他很了解这些，把散弹枪枪口抬了上去然后开始抢枪。

Gwen Campbell——她的头发比Henriksen警探的照片里长了一点——比她的外表看起来的强壮了很多。他们争抢了一会枪，虽然Gwen占据了做好了心理准备的优势。Dean只是困惑地抓着枪——Castiel在Mary的房子里，这个陌生人也在Mary的房子里，怎么回事，为什么，还有到底怎么回事——最终他没有抵抗住Gwen在他膝盖上的一记重击。

“哦，上帝啊，快停下来！”Mary跑上前去，蹲在Dean一旁看看他是否还好。“Dean，你还好吗？”

“这特么怎么回事？”Dean大叫到，生气的瞪着Gwen。她正微微地笑着，对Dean的爆发有点愉快，轻松地把散弹枪扛在了肩膀上。Dean指着她说，“妈，她就是FBI在追踪的人之一。”

“我知道，”Mary说，“Dean，你必须冷静一下。”

“冷静？”Dean站了起来，从Mary身边退开往Castiel那边走了一点。“你把Castiel绑在了地下室里，你正和一个犯了罪的逃犯在一起，你觉得我是那个该冷静的？”

“哦，他真迷人，”Gwen说着朝Dean笑了笑，“随他爸爸吗？”

“Gwen，别这样，”Mary生气的说。

Dean和Mary对峙着，谎言在他们两个之间蔓延，难以言说的巨大痛苦使得Dean转过了身。Mary的张开嘴，最后却无言的闭上了，不知道该对Dean说些什么。

“听着，这家伙袭击了我，”Gwen说，打破了这段沉默。“我不得不把他绑起来。”

“哦，真的吗？”Dean轻蔑地说，小心翼翼的往Castiel那边挪了挪。“我确定，你的意图是圣洁的。”他撕下了Castiel嘴上的胶布，无视了Gwen的恼怒。

Castiel的嘴巴一自由了，他就反驳她道“我只是在自卫。”他抬头看了一眼Dean小声而快速的说了一句“谢谢。”

“这只是个误会，”Mary说着警告似的看了Gwen一眼。Dean无视了她们两个，拿出了自己的小刀。割开绑在Castiel手腕上的绳子。Gwen想要阻止他但是被Mary拦下了，说道“他通过了所有的测试，Gwen。盐，银器——”

“但是他肯定是什么东西，”Gwen坚持到，把手指从散弹枪的扳机那里抽了出来。“我知道自己在说什么，你已经太久没干这行了，但是我能分辨出他是不是人类。”

Castiel绷紧了身子但是没有说什么。他一边按摩着手腕一边避开Dean的视线。“我必须得离开了。”

“这可不行。”Gwen说着快速挡住了出口。

Castiel站了起来，直视着她。“我没有时间陪你废话。”

“听着，”Mary轻声地说，比Gwen更圆滑，“我们只是想问你几个问题——”

“我拒绝，”Castiel毫不犹豫地说。“我拒绝，我现在就要离开。”

不过Mary还是继续说下去了。“过去几个月发生了很多奇怪的事情。天气变化非常诡异，地震，冰雹，过季风暴。我们在新闻里都看到了。”

这并不是一场游戏，Mary的脸色很沉重，这不是她拿来开玩笑的东西。。Dean确实注意到了现在诡异的天气预报几乎是天天出现在新闻里，但是他——几乎是他们社区里的每一个人——都把这些事归结成了“全球变暖是个碧池”。

“这跟我一点关系都没有。”Castiel说。

“只有Lawrence安全无事，”Mary说，“不只是天气。鬼魂、精神体、恶魔，每一种超自然生物都OOC了，他们活跃在每一个地方，除了Lawrence。不只是这样，这里什么动静都没有，就好像Lawrence是这场风暴的中心。”

“这些事，”Castiel重复道，“跟我一点关系都没有。”

Dean的脑子有点跟不上了，他脑子里的一个开关因为他妈妈谈论的这些东西而打开了。当他大叫出声的时候他谁也怪不了，只能怪他自己，“鬼魂、精神体、恶魔？好吧，我猜既然天使是真的，那么这些东西——”

Castiel顿了一下，而Mary和Gwen都看向Dean。

“天使？”Mary重复道。

“根本就没有这种东西。”Gwen说。

Castiel的眼睛里充满了震惊。过了一会，他的脸上出现了释怀的笑容，他意识到Dean已经知道他曾经是什么了。

“你过去总是说天使在守护着我，”Dean对他妈妈说，“你相信那些东西，为什么不相信有天使呢？”

“哦，你能不能先，闭。嘴。”

所有人一起转向了Zachariah。刚才还是他们四个人互相喊来喊去，而现在Zachariah穿着西装，一步步向他们走来，就好像他也一直在这里似的，他嘲笑的看了一眼Gwen的枪，“省省你的子弹吧，甜心。”

“他是怎么进来的？”Gwen问道。

“食盐线对天使可没有用。”Zachariah说道，“这你就不懂了吧？你好啊，Castiel，我们今天该怎么过呢？”

“你是天使，”Castiel直白的说，这个认知使得直直的他站了起来，双手握成拳。“你曾是我的兄弟。”

“当然了，我是，或者说我曾是。”Zachariah兴奋的说。“当然了我不能告诉你，我就是那个把你的荣光抽出来，清空你的记忆的人，除了一些有用的记忆，当然了。”

Castiel的下巴绷紧了，“你真该死。”她小声地诅咒着。

“不是今天，谢谢。”说完这话，Zachariah转向所有人，重重的击了击掌。“好了！这的确挺好玩的，但是非常没用。你，Dean，我们很看重你，因为发生什么事了你总是能努力努力再努力，但是你，”他转向了Mary，“我们对你不感兴趣。”

Mary冷冷的打量了他一眼，“你说浪费子弹，我觉得不尝试一下怎么能确定呢。”

Zachariah朝着她很高兴的笑了。“你现在这个样子有意思多了，我看好你。”

Castiel挪动了一下，在所有人的注意力都在Zachariah身上的时候，Castiel偷摸的挪到了Dean的身后，用自己的手指扒开了Dean手中小刀的刀鞘。

“所以你才是这里一切诡异的事情的根源？”Mary问道。

“哦，我也希望如此。”Zachariah叹了口气说。“我告诉你也没有关系，反正一会你就什么都不记得了。”他举起了一只手，就跟Anna举起手的行为一样。

Castiel把Dean推到一旁，他血红色的手指在墙上挥舞着。

Zachariah怒吼道“你——！”

Castiel被砸自己的手扣在了血绘的符咒上，白色的光充斥着整个房间，血咒是最简单的了。当一切结束的时候，Zachariah不见了。

哑口无言的状况并没有持续多久，Castiel按住了他正在流血的手臂，绕过Dean向唯一一个出口跑去，却被Gwen挡住了。

“我不知道这能持续多久，”Castiel对她说。“他会回来的，也许带着援军。”

“你是个天使，你肯定知道什么。”Gwen说。

“不再是了，我什么都不知道！”Castiel大声吼回去。“我什么也不知道，我也不知道他是个天使。相信我，如果我知道的话我会做很多不一样的事情的。这个地方不安全。”

“他说得对。”Mary说着，按下了Gwen的枪口。“我们要在出什么事之前离开这里。找一个安全的地方。”

Gwen的眉毛纠结在了一起，但是她还是说“好吧，我给Jo打电话。她应该想知道什么鬼东西耽误了我们这么长时间。”

Castiel做了个鬼脸“我不跟你们走。”

“Castiel——”Mary说道。

Dean抓住了Castiel的手腕。这意料之外的动作使得Mary沉默了，Castiel也很意外。

“我们一起走，所有人，”Dean坚定的说，看看Castiel，又看看Mary。“Cas可以坐我的车。”当Mary想反对的时候Dean说，“当然了我会一起，妈妈。我没有什么理由留下来。”


	3. 第三幕

这个世界，跟Dean Winchester了解的相比，已经远远地跑偏了，但是他还是接受的很好的。Dean一开始就是一个思想开放的人，现在新的观点出现了——有些观点古怪、神秘，甚至有点伤人。

Mary端着一把散弹枪，沉思着看着窗外。Castiel坐在后面，用Dean的急救箱里的东西包扎自己的伤口，在发现自己不会用绷带的时候哼了两声。Gwen和Jo开着Jo的车跟在后面，留给他们三人足够的空间来聊一聊。

“妈妈，”Dean说，“从头开始讲吧。”

Mary有点犹豫，但她知道自己不能再什么都不告诉Dean了。“我尽量。”

那些故事就像是Dean小时候的睡前故事的黑暗版，倒置的圣诞老人的故事。Mary告诉Dean夜晚的时候一些有尖牙厉爪的东西就会出来活动，她告诉他噩梦和传说里的怪物大多数都是真实存在的，当然它们也都可以被手和武器打倒。

猎魔人是行走在阴影边缘的一群人，阻止着那些怪物侵扰正常的世界。对这些人来说，猎魔不是一种职业而是一种生活方式，虽然像Campbell家族这样世代的猎魔家族很少。Mary就是在这样的环境中长大的，她一直在这样的家庭中，直到她遇到了毫不知情的John。所以她把握住这个机会逃离了出来。

“我的外祖父母呢？”Dean问道。

“一个恶魔杀了他们，”Mary说，“我很少会回忆过去，而且自那时起我和那个世界就没有了联系。你爸爸什么都不知道。”

“你必须要告诉他。”Dean说。

“告诉他什么？”Mary问道，强烈的态度吓了Dean一跳。她的语气里有点自责，Dean离她太近了以至于看得一清二楚。“等到我们结束了这件事，就回家，就好像什么都没发生过一样，我们的生活还要继续。”

这是一个很有诱惑力的建议，Dean可以看到它的好处。他们可以解决了这件事（虽然Dean现在还不知道这到底是怎么回事），回去继续自己的生活。这次冒险只是一个娱乐活动，或者是一段寂静的夜晚躺在床上回忆的历史。

Dean的直觉告诉他这件事不会就这么完了。他的直觉是很准的。

“所以你一直在教我们一些东西，”Dean说，“在生活中，盐、火、银器、相信自己的直觉、小心黑暗之中藏了什么。”

Mary闭上了眼睛，沉默了很久。“我在尽我所能的保护我们一家，虽然没有发生过什么意外，自从……”

“自从什么？自从什么，妈妈？”

“这不重要。”Mary小声说。

“妈，”Dean有点生气的说，“说下去。”

“那个杀了你外公外婆的恶魔，”Mary小声的说，呼吸有点不稳，“我和他做了个交易。”

“你和恶魔做了交易？”Castiel警惕的插话。然后有点局促的向后靠了靠表达歉意。

Mary给Dean解释了一下什么叫做交易。当Dean明白了这一切之后，他开始想象由于悲伤而接受了一个合约，但是脑海里的画面一直是乱糟糟的，他的大脑已经超负荷了。Dean理解的比Mary肯告诉他的还少。

“Sam？”Dean看着她，他的妈妈，，好像在他的眼前变成了另一个人。他知道，虽然他不想承认，他再也无法像过去那样看待她了。“你把Sam给了一个恶魔？”

“我知道！”Mary大声说道，解脱和悲伤使得她的声音哽咽了起来。“你爸爸死了，我爸妈也死了，而我……那个恶魔把刀插进我的身体还转动着，然后温柔的问我要不要把刀抽出来，哦，我还能怎么样。”

Mary Winchester，那时候还是Campbell，转过了头，不敢看见Dean怒视她的样子，虽然她知道她活该。

“我跟他保证了我不会干预，”Mary说，“但是见鬼去吧，我当然会反抗。我已经准备好了，但是它却没有出现。他说过他会从一个特别的窗户里出现——在Sam六个月大的时候，但是什么都没有发生。我检查了整个房子，Sam的房间，尽我一切所能挡住了恶魔的入口。”

Dean沉默了，他在试图想象Mary犯了多大的错。Castiel也沉默着，一个人纠结着要不要告诉她有一些高级的恶魔是可以通过一般的防护圈的。Mary也沉默着，Castiel没说出口的事实她是知道的，但是她试图说服自己也许，只是也许，Sam没有事，没有被黑暗侵袭。

“我们必须告诉Sam。”Dean最终开口。

“怎么告诉他，Dean？”Mary问到，“如果我昨天告诉你这些你会信吗？别人听着这就是疯了。别人会觉得你就是疯了。你现在了解这一切是因为Castiel。”

“别把Cas掺合进来。”

“她说得对，”Castiel平静的说。“你的生活一直都与邪恶力量无关，直到我出现了。就算是现在，我的问题也和你无关。”

“闭嘴，Cas，”Dean呵斥道。“当然和我有关系，你是因为我才堕天的。”

Castiel倒抽了口气。Mary说，“你说什么？”

Dean讲了关于Anna和她的短信的事。

“你相信她？”Castiel怀疑地说。“如果她是个天使，她很有可能和Zachariah是同一目的的。Zachariah骗了我，他一直都在骗我，他假装在帮我，其实却是他把我扔在了这样的境地里。”

“Zachariah把你扔在这里的？”Mary问道，“他把你带到Lawrence？”

Castiel叹了口气。“没错，他找到了我，让我搬进McArthur house，雇我做一些书里超自然现象的研究，他说以后会出版。他说我很有天赋。”他轻轻哼了一声。“骗子。”

Mary若有所思的说“他把你带到这里来是有原因的吧？”

“我不知道”Castiel说，“也许吧。”

“他当然有。”Dean大声的说他想起了Zachariah尖锐、别有深意的笑容；Zachariah是怎么看着Castiel的，又是怎么看着自己的，就好像他知道什么事——他肯定知道。“我可能不知道为什么，但是很明显他知道自己在干什么。我猜这个混蛋不会有什么好消息，但是如果他是那个让你堕天的混蛋，那他为什么会让我们……？”

“我也在考虑这个问题，”Castiel小声的说。“我觉得这是我的惩罚的一部分，我的兄弟们允许我找到你，然后……，再把你从我身边夺走，我也不知道。”

“所以这是真的喽，”Dean满意地说。“你救了我，而且因此丢掉了天使的身份。”

Castiel沉默了，他转头看向窗外，嘴唇紧紧抿着。

Dean的指关节因为紧紧抓着方向盘而泛白。他的耳朵里回响着Zachariah把他抓走的时候Castiel愤怒的挣扎的声音。Dean想要说声谢谢，可是这句话就卡在了他的嗓子眼上说不出来，不知道怎么开口。

Mary从座位上转过了身体。“谢谢你救了我的儿子，Castiel。我知道这可能不能弥补你失去的——”Castiel有点羞怯的扭了扭“——但是还是要谢谢你。她伸出了一只手。

Castiel有点焦虑的盯着Mary的手。“我不能接受你的谢意，我不记得这些事了。Mary，Zachariah夺取了我的记忆。”

“那万一这不是真的的话我再收回我的谢谢。”Mary实事求是的说。

他们握了握手。

“你儿子是个奇迹，Mary，”声音非常的轻，Dean差点就错过了。他的声音低沉但是诚恳，但是从心底传来的痛感使得Dean的手握紧了方向盘。

这不是Dean想象的生活，但是就像风暴中的一个他可以抓住的救生衣。Dean的世界变了——现在他知道Castiel是一个前天使，Mary是一个前猎魔人，而她只不过是陷入其中的普通人——但是他知道他最好在激流中奋力游动，而不是就那么沉下去。

“妈妈，”Dean说，“是所有的怪物都可以用石盐解决，还是只有一部分？”

Mary的声音里带着点反对，“Dean——”

“告诉我，”Dean说。“求你了。”

 

他们的目的地是Singer家的应急屋的院子，那是一个叫做Robert “Bobby” Singer的猎人的家里的地下室。他是Harvelle家多年的老朋友了，也是Campbell家的好战友。他之前没见过Mary，她在Bobby加入猎魔的世界之前就退出了，但是他听说过她，Campbell家的名声可是影响深远的。

当他们进到了院子里，Dean觉得这个应急屋看起来有点像他，一个技工的流水线，他不会介意在这里工作。如果他不是因为这件破事来这里的话，他一定会好奇的到处逛逛，所以当他意识到行走在黑暗世界的士兵们也有和他差不多的白天的工作的时候，他感觉挺奇怪的。

这种二元性在Mary上前与Bobby打招呼的时候被Dean挥出脑海了，她自信的伸出手说，“Mary Winchester，”就好像回到了原来的世界。“久仰大名，我听说你除掉了东部一个狼人的窝，做的真不错。”

“我可不是孤军奋战的，”Bobby说着还是因为这赞美微微的点了点头。“不好意思让这两个姑娘去打扰你。我知道你已经退出了，但是大家都还记得你，我猜你可能会想知道发生了什么。”

“我理解，”Mary说，“Jo跟我解释了，而且你是发现Lawrence没有任何诡异事件的人。来找我是对的。发生了这么大的事，我当然想知道。”

“嘿，进屋来说。”Bobby把他们带进了屋子里。“地方不大，不过请自便。”

“我们要在这个地方做一个天使防御，”Castiel立即说，“你的保护措施做得很好了，但是还不够。”

Dean的平凡人的眼睛看不到任何防御措施，除了门口那条凶恶的狗。他像个木桩子一样坐在一边看着Castiel指挥大家还要做些什么，那些防御性符号长什么样子，你可以在他们的基础上怎么加固。Dean帮了点力所能及的小忙，割开胳膊放了点血，并且无视了Mary心疼的抗议。

等到这个地方已经被保护的连Castiel都满意了，Jo说，“不如给他们看看地图吧？”

Bobby的战略室非常令人印象深刻。拼贴在一起的各种信息装饰着墙面：地图，报纸剪辑，网上的文章，还有一些线和随意贴，把有关系的部分连在一起。这对Dean来说看不出什么，但是Mary一下子就看出了门路，锐利的眼神一直在这些东西上浏览着。

“我们追踪这个快一年了，”Bobby说，“一开始没当回事，但是它一直在活动，现在我每天都能收到各种怪物如同惊弓之鸟的消息。现在全世界的天气简直像是喝了一个酒吧的酒那么混乱。我们可以打怪物，但是季风我们能怎么办？”

“但是这意味着什么呢？”Castiel指着扎满了图钉的地图问。Lawrence被一个红圈圈围起来了。“这些事情跟我有什么关系？”

“Bobby觉得Lawrence应该发生了什么所以我们就过去检查一下，”Jo说，“而你是我们在那里发现的唯一一个异常。”

“你坠落在了这里，”Dean说，指着扎着一个蓝色图钉的Platte瀑布。“我的意思是，你的荣光，或者叫什么的，还在这里。我觉得我看到了。”

“你看到了我荣光曾经在的地方，”Castiel说，“但是现在不在了，我去看过。”

他们现在还是一筹莫展，想要知道到底发生了什么他们要做很多假设。猎魔人知道怎么猎魔，但是天使对他们来说是新奇的，所以Bobby决定去看一看那些他之前都没有当真的书。

“我们可以问问Anna，”Dean建议到，Castiel回给了他一个一闪即逝的怀疑的表情。“不行吗？”

“事实上，说不定会很有用。”Mary若有所思的说。“我们只要保护好自己就可以了。那个驱逐咒对她这样的天使都有用，对吧，所以万一不行我们就可以用。”

这不是一个好主意，但是有机会得到新的信息总比什么都不做要强。他们决定好好睡一觉，明天召唤Anna。这一天对所有人来说都太漫长了，如果他们想要和天使来个面对面接触——她的特点和能力都是未知的——最好还是有个清醒的头脑和身体。

所以Dean发现自己已经和Castiel进到了Bobby的客厅里，并且争论谁来睡沙发。

“我习惯睡在硬的东西上了。”Castiel一边说着一边抢过Dean手里的毯子。

“我有比你更好的原因睡在地上，”Dean边说边试图抢回毯子。

Gwen的啧啧声使得他们两个安静了下来。Dean翻了个白眼并朝她竖了下中指，而Castiel则快速的把毯子铺在了地上躺在了上面。Jo就要友好多了，同情的朝Dean笑了笑然后拽着Gwen的肩膀把她拖上楼。

“休息吧，”Mary警告他们两个然后也去睡觉了。

Dean随意的躺在了Bobby的沙发上，虽然沙发不太舒服，因为这么多年来很多猎人在上面做过各种其他的事情。虽然如此，在经历了这样的一天之后，睡觉几乎是不可能的。他转了个身，认真研究起蜷在地上的Castiel的后背来。

安静了有一会，Castiel试图假装自己睡着了，还是被Dean看出来了，Dean说，“你恨我没关系的。”他有点震惊自己真的就说出来了。

Castiel叹了口气，毯子下的肩膀动了动。“我不恨你，”他小声说。“我把你推开不是因为我恨你。”

“哈？不是——不，”Dean快速的说。“我明白你为什么对我生气，我明白你为什么要离开。没关系的。”

“没关系？”Castiel不可置信地说他翻了个身，一脸怀疑的盯着Dean。“我要离开了，我已经离开了，打包好行李走了，连句再见都没说，什么都没解释。你觉得没关系？”

“我是有点生气，没错，”Dean承认道，“但是我那时不知道你是个一身麻烦的天使。”

“前天使”Castiel更正到。

“好吧。”

这个话题引起了一个停顿。“哦，”他平静地说，“没错，我改为了一些我做过的事情恨你。”他没有傻傻的把后面的话说出来，但是Dean知道了。

“如果不是为了我的话，”Dean说道，“你还是——”

“不，”Castiel说，“别说了。”

“但是——”

“停下来，”Castiel说，站了起来把手指压在了Dean的嘴唇上。“求你了。”

Dean自己陷入了被Castiel触碰的一种悲哀的愉悦中。他在脑海里设置了一个复杂的场景，有关于Castiel为他做了什么，他不能理解Castiel为什么不恨他。

“你是……”Castiel有点内疚的把手指收了回来。他转向了一边，但就算是现在光线很灰暗Dean还是能看见他脸上的纠结。“因为那是你，所以一切就都没关系了。”

“什么事情没关系了？”Dean问道。

“做个人类，”Castiel坦言道，手指抓着毯子的边缘。“我很讨厌这个，Dean，有关这件事的一切，我不得不做的事情，所有一切我不得不遵循了才能生存的规矩。我知道这听起来很糟糕，但是你必须知道，我曾是一只天使，但是我现在不是了，而他们甚至都不愿意让我记得为什么。但是接着……”Castiel无助的耸了耸肩。“但是你出现在了我的生命里。”

这段陈述让Dean想起了Castiel第一次变得不正常，他大声说着自己讨厌这个房子，他讨厌这个城市，他讨厌像个废人一样被困在这里。虽然他当时不知道发生了什么，但是他能感觉到他的气愤和绝望。

“你让我感觉到好像一切都没关系了，”Castiel说，“做一辈子人类好像也没什么大不了。”

“现在这种想法改变了吗？”

Castiel直直的盯着Dean，读着他说话间脸上的笑容。“你为什么要这么做，Dean？”他跪坐了起来，双手捧住Dean的脸。“你为什么总是要把自己推入这种境地？”

Dean没有料到Castiel会亲他，粗鲁而莽撞。等到震惊过去了，Dean回吻了他，Castiel也开始配合着他，两个人都很高兴他们还可以这样。Castiel的秘密不在了，他们两个都知道了，相互的接受使得他们身体的接触成为必然。

他们一起爬到了毯子下面，在黑暗中相互抚摸着亲吻着摸索着。几分钟之后，Castiel开始在Dean身下难耐的扭动着，想要更多。

“嘘，我们要小声一点，”Dean机智的想起了他们现在在哪里，以及屋子里还有别人。

Castiel叹了口气，把头抵在地板上。“没错，是的，我想得太不周到了。”但是他还是发情一样抵着Dean的大腿，渴望的呻吟着。有那么一会Dean觉得自己又是一个孩子了，努力控制声音不把John和Mary弄下楼。这荒谬的想法使得他轻笑出声，尤其是在他看到Castiel的表情之后——被冒犯的和难耐的的有趣的结合。Dean把鼻子靠在了Castiel的脸颊上，呼吸着他的气味。“这太特么疯狂了。”

“我知道，”Castiel小声说。他的手指在Dean的短发间摩挲着，掰过他的脸与他对视。“我想和你呆在一起，Dean。我不知道以后会发生什么，但是如果情况会有好转的话，我想留在你身边。”

Dean叹了口气，“你没必要——”

“这不是一个承诺，”Castiel有点歉意但是诚实的承认，“我现在什么都承诺不了。”

Dean有点伤感的笑了。“嗯，我知道。”但是Dean不愿意想的太多，尤其是在Castiel那个硬着的东西摩擦他的小腹的时候。他把脸埋在了Castiel的颈间，有点急不可耐地说，“fuck，这可真不是个好主意，我什么都没带。”

“Dean，”Castiel缠上了他的手臂，“这里有没有浴室？”

一楼的浴室算是个非常简陋的浴室了，只有一个马桶一个浴缸，这就是他们的目的地。两个成年男人挤在里面还是挺需要技术支持的，但是Dean觉得这种时刻创造条件也要上。他认为这是疯狂的，火热的，而且值得的，尤其是当Castiel把他推到墙上，跪下身子想要给他吸出来的时候。

Dean微微屈下他的膝盖才使得自己不要叫得太大声，Castiel的嘴环绕着他的cock。等到他爽完了就轮到了Castiel，Dean把他推在门上缓缓地给他咬着，同时用手来延缓他的高潮，趁此期间还亲吻了Castiel喘息着的嘴。

当Castiel到达最高点的时候脸上的表情很柔和，甚至带着点傻气。Dean愉快的欣赏了一会，觉得如果他们两个有更多的时间做这个就好了。多做几次，他们两个的身体就会越来越合拍——他们两个的生活也会越来越合拍——如果有机会的话。Dean不是一个梦想家，他觉得他们两个说不定生活在一起一两个月之后就把对方逼疯了，受不了了，但是最起码他们尝试了。

“前天使，哈？”Dean边说边把Castiel软下来的cock塞回了裤子。“我真是幸运。”

“而且还是个处男，”Castiel适时的补充道，在Dean的下巴上印下一吻。“曾经是。”

“走吧，”Dean说着，拉着Castiel回到了客厅，两个人一起钻到了毯子底下睡了过去。

 

 

Dean醒过来的时候胳膊有点痛，看着周围陌生的环境有点迷糊。Bobby的客厅逐渐在他的视野里聚焦，Dean很快就讽刺的想这个世界果然还是这个样子。

Castiel正窝在他的胸口打着呼噜，Gwen坐在沙发上一边吃麦片一边打量着他们。

“尼玛，”Dean低咒道，一边以外的把头从地板上抬起来。“上帝啊，我们不是亲戚吗，别摆出这幅样子。”

“拐了两辈，所以这还算吗？”她踢了一脚Dean的腿肚子，“快起来吧小子，我们还要干活呢。”

“吃早餐！”Bobby从厨房里大叫到。“Gwen，别总找他们的麻烦。”

Dean把Castiel摇醒，挥挥手原谅了Castiel流了他一衬衫的口水。今天有很多事要做，但是好的一天从吃掉Bobby为他们准备的胜利早餐开始。他是一个好厨师，习惯了紧张的预算，可以用有限的资源做出很好的食物。

“这个超级棒的！”Jo告诉他们，“好好尝尝。”

“有什么新消息吗？”Gwen问道。

“天气频道上没什么大事，”Bobby说道。“他们慢了下来，但是我接到了一个电话说Victoria的哥布林（#译者注：哥布林（Goblin）是一种传说中的类人生物，一般都有长长的尖耳，是一种在西方神话故事里的生物）变得狂暴了。还是老一套，我猜。吃光你的东西，小伙，我没下毒。”

“Victoria？”Dean说着叉子停在了半路上，“全世界的事情你都管？”

“有时候吧，”Bobby说，“猎魔可没有什么硬性规定，坦白讲我们大多数都是走到哪里干到哪里。”

“嗯，我妈妈也是这么说的，”Dean回答道，Castiel好奇的看了他一眼。“猎魔人一般都是独善其身的，除非有什么特殊情况，而且忠诚可比血缘重要的多了。”他笑道，“说得好像就要开战了似的。”

“确实是。”Gwen说，扫视了Dean一眼。“每一天。如果没有我们的话这个世界早就支离破碎了，而且大多数人不知道我们的存在，或者说，不知道我们在猎杀的东西，是真实存在的。”

“所以，”Dean拖长了声调，向Jo瞥了一眼。“那些发生在我的店里的对话也是为了保证这个世界不坏掉的一部分喽？”

Jo有点意外，接着笑了。“当然了，随心所欲，Winchester。”说着抛了个媚眼，Castiel翻了个白眼，Dean高兴地推了一下他的胳膊肘。接着Jo又有点低迷的说，“我们还是人类，所以可能的情况下还是要让自己过得好一点。”

“为了弥补在其他方面的缺失，”Gwen说，“虽然我觉得猎杀恶魔本身就很有成就感。”

“我们可不都是好人，”Bobby边说边瞪了Gwen一眼，“而且我们中的大多数在怪物来找我们麻烦的时候，都不是什么神圣的人。”

“这一点我赞同你，Singer大师。”Gwen举起她的咖啡杯致敬，“有一些我认识的最卑鄙无耻的混蛋也是猎人。”

“但是Gwen，”Jo甜甜的说，“这么说你的哥哥们是不对的。”

之后Gwen和Jo之间就争论了起来，Bobby无语叹息翻了个白眼。Dean一边听着一边吃早餐，一只耳朵听着她们的话里面的术语，暴露了她们其实生活在一个不同的世界的事实，一个几乎遵循着另一个法则的世界。

“Dean，”Castiel趴在Dean的肩膀上小声说，“我知道你在想什么。”

“我在想什么？”Dean问到。

“你在想这就是你在等待的时刻。”

“我没有……”Dean的话说不下去了，因为他看到了Castiel眼神里的笃定和明智，“好吧，可能是这样，但是你看，这些人——他们有事情做。他们是特别的。”

“你也是个特别的人，Dean，”Castiel说，“你也很特别。只是因为没有干什么惊天动地的事，但是不意味着这就不重要了。”

Dean哼了一声，“你说这些也是白扯，我甚至都不知道要怎么开始。”

Castiel的表情柔和了下来。“Dean，你妈妈离开了这种生活。这还没能告诉你要做什么吗？”

“她发生了不好的事情，”Dean指出，他想起了他的外祖父母，他从没见过他们，而他们的死成了压倒Mary的最后一根稻草。他对他没见过的人不能表达什么哀悼之情，但是当他联想到自己的父母的时候，他的心扭成了一团。“每个人都有权利逃避这个。”他突然抬起头，“话说我妈呢？”

“哦，她去你的车里拿东西了，”Jo看着自己的手表说。“虽然时间有点长了。”

Dean提出要去看看她，然后他就去了。他喝完了最后一口咖啡，从桌子前起身，走向昨晚停Impala的地方。

在吃早餐的大家不知道的是，Mary Winchester被意想不到的麻烦耽搁了。当Dean和C啊身体为了坐在桌子前吃早餐的时候，Mary站在Impala旁边吹着早上的冷风，焦虑的盯着自己的手机。

等到Den到了同一个地方的时候，Mary不见了。站在那里的是John Winchester，看见Dean就笑了。

“爸？”Dean的脚步晃了一下，“你到这里来干嘛？”

“你妈妈打电话来”John说着，这是事实，Mary出于担心给他打了个电话，因为他们两个明明要再次约会的，结果自己却放了他的鸽子。“看见你很高兴。”

这句话没有让Dean觉得好受点。John的态度看起来有点奇怪，表情也冷冷的。“我妈呢？”Dean问到。

“Dean，”John用同样的慈爱的语气说道，他向前走了一步排上Dean的肩膀，Dean因此瑟缩了一下，惊讶于在自己肩膀上的那股力量。“你总是在担心别人，是不是？”

Dean也不知道自己是怎么判断出眼前这个人不是他父亲的。他脑海里的警钟尖叫着，他快速的退了一步摆脱了抓着他的手。“我父母去哪了？”Dean问道，他忽然意识到他们现在站在防护罩之外。

“你不想帮助他们吗？”John，其实不是John，问道，“你母亲，你父亲，还有你弟弟。”

“Sam？”Dean的声音因为紧张而有点滞涩。“你对Sam做了什么？”

“目前还没有，”他说，“哦，他很好，Dean，你不需要担心。他正和他漂亮的妻子——Jessica，是不是？——过着他的小日子。”

“你放过他们。”

“我很愿意。”他脸上温和的笑容被严肃的表情取代了，但是还是一点都不像John。“我很乐意。”

“但是有条件的，对不对，”Dean说，“你想要什么东西。”

“你也一样，Dean。”看向Dean的视线要比John的更加古老更加深邃。“这是你父亲的身体，但他只是一个临时的解决方法。我会一直占有着他，直到我有了可替换的。你要是可以的话，愿不愿意帮帮他呢？”

Dean的嘴张开，正要说yes。

他的家人对他来说就是一切。不管要Dean付出什么来换取他家人的安全都是值得的。

即使如此，Dean的yes还是顿住了没有说出来。他想起了昨晚Mary的坦白，当她提起由于被操纵而背叛的时候，她的悲伤与自我厌恶。她并没有想把这个当成一个警示，但是现在确实起到了这个功能，Dean一想到有危险的生物把人们的渴望作为武器就觉得胃在抽搐。

“怎么做？”Dean问。

“代替他，”他说，“你全家人就都安全了，我保证。”

“不，我可不这么认为。”Dean说着露出一个骄傲的笑容。“干得不错。我喜欢你可以随便定义“家人”和“安全”的那一部分，不过这就要假定一开始你就一直在说实话了。”

John摇了摇头，笑了起来。“你跑不掉的，Dean，这是——”

一个子弹呼啸而过，子弹搭载了一旁的围墙上。

那个不是John的生物快速的转过身，那反应不像一个人类，就好像鸟儿受到了惊吓。Dean顺着John的目光看到一旁Mary从她昏迷过去的地方爬了起来，现在正拿着Dean的枪对着John。

她的嘴角流血了，但是并不影响她握枪的手。“放他走。”

“你不会开枪的，”John的嘴角扯起一抹微笑。“不会朝你的一生至爱开枪，尤其是他还爱着你的时候。”John的手移到了胸前。“我能感觉到，就像他的心跳一样坚定。”

Mary并没有收起枪，但是她的表情动摇了。“他还……他还在里面？”

“当然了，”是直接的答案，“当我离开的时候他会毫发无损，不过你要是开枪了可就不一样了。”

“他是个恶魔吗？”Dean问他的母亲。

“不知道。”起身，枪还是顶着John的胸口。“他需要你的同意，恶魔不用。”

“John说了yes，因为他爱你。”穿着John的容器的家伙说。Mary因为John语气的温柔而止不住颤栗，就好像它真正的主人回来了一样。

“Mary，我告诉了John事实。你和你的孩子们有危险。只有这样，他才能保护你们。”

Dean哼了一声。

越来越近的脚步声说明Jo和Castiel过来了。前者装备着一个短猎枪，而后者拒绝在他们去检查装备的时候静静地坐在屋子里。Bobby和Gwen从侧面接近了这里，只不过Dean和Mary看不见。

“Castiel，”非John意外的说。他不可置信的摇摇头，讽刺的笑了。“Zachariah忽略了向我报告你逃走了的事情啊，我应该注意一点。”

Castiel因为努力回忆而变得表情狰狞。“你是……我兄弟？Michael？”

“很好，”Michael干巴巴地说。他盯着他堕天了的弟弟，完全没有掩饰自己的鄙视。“我现在就杀了你是一种仁慈。”他举起了手。

“如果家人里不包括Cas的话，我现在就死给你看。”Dean快速的说，“你不想这样的。”

Michael的脸都黑了，一点点他真实的力量从John的肉体中渗透出来。“你根本就不明白我要的到底是什么，Dean，我要的比这重要多了，比你，比Castiel，甚至比我都重要得多。”

“我不……”Castiel脸上的警探变成了失望。“Zachariah听你的？”

Dean看了Mary一眼，她点点头然后警告性的往John的肩膀上开了一枪，在Michael分神的瞬间俯身到地上，扯掉他胳膊上的绷带，用手指划开昨天的刀口。

Jo和Bobby和Gwen也加入到了枪击中，这种攻击对天使是无效的，他感觉不到疼痛，也可以治愈自己身上的伤。它只是成功的为Dean拖延住了时间，使得Dean收集到了足够的血液在一个金属板上画了天使驱逐咒并把手拍了上去。

“够了，”Michael说着两根手指在空气中一挥，除了Dean所有人都昏过去了。他们带着武器，但是对Michael来说，不重要，所以现在院子里安静的只剩下Dean急促的呼吸声了。

“该死的，”Dean嘀咕道。

“真是抱歉了但是没有用，”Michael说着手指又轻弹了一下，符咒就变得一片模糊了“我比这还要更厉害一点。”

当Michael一步步靠近的时候，Dean背靠着围墙，他无路可逃了。

Michael低下了头这样他们的视线就平齐了。Dean曾经认为Castiel的注视就是很可怕的了，但是被Michael注视着就像被活埋一样，他强烈的存在感从各方面挤压着Dean。Michael是一个寿命接近于无限长的生物，Dean再不会觉得这不重要或是不厉害了。

“你还没准备好，”Michael失望的说。“我本希望，但是……”他叹了口气站直身体。“我已经等了很久了，我觉得我应该可以再等一等。”

“我没准备好？”Dean不可置信的问道，即使现在Michael已经退到了他可忍受的范围，他还是很生气。“我是什么，炖肉吗？”

“一切事物都有它的时机和场合，”Michael说道，“别担心，我们还会再见的。”

“等等！”Dean大叫到，“你把我父亲还回来！”

“他现在很安全，相信我。”Michael说着好奇的拉了拉John的衣袖，“或者你不信，那也没关系。在你准备好之前，我会一直占用他的。”

Michael在一阵轻柔的扑棱声中消失了，带着Dean的父亲一起。没错，他在一个大天使的手里更安全一点（他不会受伤，亦不会被其他生物用一些更伤人的方式对待。），但是就算Dean明白这个，他还是放心不下来。John不见了。Mary和其他人一起醒了过来，坐了起来，在Michael的意愿下并没有昏迷很久。Dean检查了一下Mary和Jo都没事，接着就被睁大着眼睛的Castiel拽了过去。

“这从来就不是我的事。”Castiel说着，手指不停地在Dean的皮肤上摸来摸去，好像通过触摸来找到问题的答案。“是你，一直都是你的事情。你母亲是猎人，你父亲是一个容器。我救了你的命是因为你很重要。”Castiel捧着他的脸，想要找寻Dean的秘密。“你到底是谁，Dean？”

“我谁也不是，”Dean抗议道。他的视线越过Castiel的肩膀，看着Mary无言的盯着他，眼神里有恐惧和悲伤。Dean紧张的咽了口唾沫。“我谁也不是，我就是个笨蛋。”

“Michael，就是那个Michael吗？”Gwen问道，“圣经里的那个大天使？”

“我们之前从未见过天使。“如果这意味着他们已经很久没有出现了，那为什么他们又回来了呢？”

Bobby哼了一声。接着他大笑起来，就好像一个人在宣布着他们的厄运。他清楚地说着，“那时保佑你本国之民的天使长当Michael必将站起来。”（#译者注：出自《圣经》，the End of Times，好像是说Michael本来是坐着的，然后在末世为了保护记录在生命册上的百姓儿站起来。）

“不，”Gwen说，“这就是要发生的事情吗？这就是我们将看到的吗？”

“我不明白……？”Dean的声音越来越小。

“世界末日，Dean，”Castiel说。“Michael是在末世时上帝的战士。”

他们没有说错。

 

对这个世界所剩的时间不多了的认知可以有很多种反应。而Dean Winchester的情况，作为一个一开始并没有宗教信仰的人，他只是把这个消息当做了一个可控制的事情。

他没有惊慌，也没有愤怒的否认。毕竟，他只是刚刚接触到超自然生物是存在的，而他妈妈有一段猎杀他们的历史，天使是存在的，他还睡了一个，天使可以占用一个无辜路人的身体，说得准确点就是他的爸爸。现在世界末日这件事只是蛋糕尖上的樱桃，虽然这不是他将被解释的最后一件事。

等回到了Bobby的安全屋，Dean的第一反应，就是给Sam打电话。

“语音信箱，”Dean的手指紧紧抓着他的手机，“fuck。”

Mary深呼吸了一下。她已经平静了将近三十年，现在又被拖了回来，这一次她的家人一起被牵入其中。再一次站在刀尖上，她让自己集中精力，大脑和身体同时回忆她在成长过程中学会的技能。“Bobby，你认不认识在Palo Alto的猎人？”

“我可以问问，”Bobby说。他们走到了他的电话中心查找可以帮他们找到Sam的人。

但还是有问题：他们该怎么继续？对猎人们来说，这没有先例，没有建议告诉他们要怎么做。无论是Mary和Bobby——经验丰富的，还是Jo和Gwen——正处在全盛时期的，都没有什么建议。

“你们不是应该是专家吗？”Dean问道，打破了大家聚在一起找线索的沉寂。“我的意思是——这不就是你们的工作吗？你们每天都在解决这些鬼东西。”

“这不是一回事，”Jo喝着她的第二杯爱尔兰咖啡说道，她面前铺着一大卷讲天启的古书。“我的一生都在猎魔，但是我不能说我什么都懂。你是一个……你是干什么的？”

“技术上吗？”Dean耸了耸肩，“一个机修工吧，差不多。”

“那你知道怎么修这世界上每一种机器吗？”

“你不能这么比，”Dean嘲弄的哼了一声。“这只是我的工作，不是我的人生。而这一切？天使还有血咒魔法还有那该死的世界末日？这对你们来说不是应该很常见吗？”

“嘿，如果我们没有解决这一切的魔法棒，你就不加入我们了？”Gwen问道。

Castiel有点生气的附和道，“这话没有用的。”

“你想做什么，Cas？”Dean大叫道。“你需要帮助吗？我喜欢帮别人！”

“别对我大喊大叫的。”Castiel说，他没有像别人那样钻研着Bobby的书，但是还是在Jo的笔记本前安营扎寨了。他因为自己暴躁的给了Dean一个故意的表情而停顿了一下。“谢谢配合。”

“世界末日，”Jo说着不敢置信的摇了摇自己的脑袋。“我觉得我们应该庆幸现在天还没有塌下来。”

“我觉得这不是字面上的意思。”Castiel缓缓的说。他合上了自己的眼睛，疲惫的叹了口气。“对不起我不能再有用一点。我知道我过去知晓这一切，但是现在都不记得了。我只能感觉到这些知识不在我的记忆范畴内，远远地嘲笑着我。要是有个能拿到它们的办法就好了。”

“好吧，那你最起码应该知道撒旦是不是真的吧？”Gwen问道。

Castiel终于有点骄傲的挺直了身子。“准确的说，Lucifer是真实存在的”

“特么的，”Gwen嘟囔道，“甚至连恶魔都不相信Big D”（#译者注：实在没查到Big D 在这里的意思o(╯□╰)o）

“这很重要吗？”Dean问道，“你们这些人做的事——猎魔——不就是追踪超自然生物然后干掉他们？所以我们去追踪Lucifer然后干掉他。”

Jo和Gwen交换了一个无奈的眼神。“这不是总是那么简单的。”Jo说。

“这里！”Castiel突然说道。他从椅子上站了起来，一只手指指着Jo的笔记本的屏幕。“我们得去这里。”他们过来围住了电脑，Castiel指向了一张地图上的一家旅馆。“这里有什么神圣的东西，我本该去这里保护它的。”

“一个武器吗？”Jo问道，她把图片放大了一点还是没有发现这建筑本身有什么吸引人的地方。

“我不知道，”Castiel承认道，但是这不能阻止他。“我必须要去。”

他们把Mary和Bobby叫了回来，虽然Bobby不怎么满意Castiel除了直觉之外给不出任何他必须去那里的理由，Mary还是耸了耸肩表示“这可能什么也不是，也可能是个陷阱，甚至有可能是个圣杯。但是现在已经是世界末日了我们却还一筹莫展。”

“所以，我们去吧。”Dean说。

所以最终决定就是他们要去，尽可能的全副武装。Bobby拒绝了一起前往，因为他还有一些其他职责，但是他帮助他们准备了东西，加固了汽车。Mary并没有多说什么，但是她看着Dean在Jo的后备箱附近闲逛的时候眼里充满担心。

Dean吹了声口哨。“这里简直就像个军火库。”

“你父亲是个前海军，是吧？”Jo说着把一把来复枪递到他手里。

“太酷了。”Dean检查了一下枪膛，然后用两只手抱住枪，感受着它的重量。他曾经和他的父亲一起去打猎，他还能记得那时John站在他身后，告诉他握紧枪，身体站直。Sam则在一旁撅着小嘴，觉得自己的书比他们两个做的任何事都有意思。

Dean把来复枪扛在了肩膀上看了看。天使并不会被子弹伤到，但是拿着一把武器使得他觉得平静了很多。他满意的点点头把枪还给了Jo。“谢谢，这太棒了。”

“嘿，Winchester，”Gwen说道，在Dean回复一个嘿，Campbell之前，她把一个长长的银链子拴在了他的皮带上。这链子非常坚固，它的功能也不是为了好看。“这东西几乎是纯银的，还有看看链尾这个，圣水。你知道这个是干什么用的吗？”

“哦。”Deam好奇的鼓捣了一会这个小瓶子，然后塞进了牛仔裤口袋。“知道，谢谢。”

“每一个细节都很重要。”Gwen说，“来吧，Jo，我们上路吧。”

当Dean爬上Impala的驾驶位的时候觉得身体里有什么在躁动。兴奋与恐惧掺杂在一起，还包含着在他人生中第一次，他不知道不远的将来会发生什么。他把手握在Impala的方向盘上，车好像也感觉到了他的激动而轰鸣着。“Cas，你知道我们要去哪里吗？”

坐在后座上，Castiel没有从他正在写追加评论的钦定版圣经上抬起头来，但是把打出来了的地图在Dean眼前摇了摇。

Mary合上了她的手机。“Sam那里还是语音信箱。Bobby正在找人去找他，但是担心一些我们现在无法控制或是顾及的事情是没有意义的。”

“如果这是真的的话，我们可以抗争。”Dean说道，“你是这个意思吗？”

Mary盯着Dean看了一会，把一把装在皮鞘里的刀递给了Dean。“拿着这个。我在后面装了很多散弹枪和石盐弹，但是你应该有个可以随时防身的东西。”

“我也有我的Glock。（#译者注：一个生产枪的品牌。）”Dean接过了这把刀，看到一个价签还挂在上面的时候笑了。“你在商店买的？”

“其实是Gwen。”Mary做了个鬼脸，“不过我还是说服了她自己付了钱。”

“哈。”Dean把刀放进了外套里。稍微有点紧，使得Dean联想到了Jo和Gwen都穿着那么大的外套是不是为了藏着她们带的各种东西。“我们正在尽最大的努力完成这一切，我知道每个人都是这样。”

比Dean更加清楚他们也许会失去什么，Mary捧起了Dean的脸。“然后我们一起回家。”她向回靠向了椅背，系上了安全带。“当然，是在这个世界还存在的前提下。”

“阿门。”Castiel说。

这使得Mary笑了起来。“我们出发吧。”

“遵命，长官。”Dean说着驶向了大路。

5  
一天的旅程过得非常快，没有超自然生物来挡路，天气也没有和他们捣乱，他们中途也没有停几次休息站，在休息期间Dean有机会目睹了Gwen忙忙乎乎的做很多事情，而Mary收到了Palo Alto那边还没有找到Sam和Jess的消息。

在他们唯一一次在加油站停下来的时候，Dean去了趟洗手间，他在那里拿出了手机又读了一遍Anna的短信。Castiel还是因为他们和Zachariah以及Michael的相遇而不同意联系她，但是Dean觉得她不是敌人。他给她发了条短信：我该怎么相信你？

几分钟之后他从厕所出来，洗了手，然后收到了回复。耐心一点，藏在安全的地方，我会再打给你的。

Dean哼了一声。

他出了门，看见两辆车都已经加好油准备好要出发了。Mary和Castiel正一起站在Impala前面，背对着他。Dean走过去的很慢只听到了他们谈话的结尾。

“这是什么感觉，做一个人类？”Mary问道，“在你一生的余下时间都不是人类的时候。”

“真的吗？我觉得很平静。”Castiel仰起头看着天空，虽然他人类的眼睛让他只能看到天上的云。“如果我只记得这种生活，我是不会想念那种感觉的。但是事实是，我现在记得和自己的兄弟姐妹有联系的时候是什么样的。当我落到地球上的时候，变成了一个完完全全的人类，我的第一感觉就是安静。”

“这可能就是你喜欢Dean的原因。”Mary说。

Castiel轻轻地笑了。“没错，他是个话唠。”他若有所思的盯着Mary。“但是你不一样，你很享受你为自己争取来的平静。”

“那是我自己的选择吗？没错，我想退出，我的儿子现在也确实过得好一点——”她的声音有点颤抖，“——但是我不该就这样离开的。”

“你是说那场交易。”Castiel理解的点点头。“这一直困扰着你，你每次做选择的时候都阴魂不散。”

“我本可以做的好一点的。”Mary说着，她的深思熟虑比苦涩更多一点，“我不应该隔断这一切，我应该再准备得精心一点。找到一个平衡，和我的孩子们，还有John。”

“嘿，伙计们，我们可以走了。”Dean大声说道。Castiel回到了Impala上，但是在Mary上车之前，Dean跟她说“妈妈，我觉得你对我们已经做得够好了，尽你所能。”

Mary哈哈大笑了起来，“Dean你这么说是有偏心的。”

“我可是发自肺腑的。”Dean回答道。

他们平安无恙的开完最后一段驶达目的地。

Castiel，大多数时候来说，都是一个好乘客，但是随着离最终目标越来越近，他显得越来越兴奋。等到Dean把Impala停到一边的时候，Castiel的手指正像爪子一样抓着他的肩膀。

“老兄，冷静点。”Dean说着把他的爪子拍了下去。

但是Castiel盯着那栋建筑的眼睛亮晶晶的。“我们到了。”

这是一个普通的建筑，一个旅馆。这旅馆本身看起来没比Impala神圣到哪去，只是个几层的小楼，被还没被旱灾影响严重的一些树掩盖着。

他们一队人拿着了一些必要的可以防身的东西然后聚集在一起开了个会。

“我们要找什么？”Mary问。

“我看到的时候就知道了。”Castiel说“我真的很抱歉，但是我只知道这么多。”

“好像里面有个聚会。”Gwen说，她把大家的注意力引到了一伙吵吵闹闹的从前门进入的人。“人多挺麻烦的，我们不能带太多东西。”

“但是也会很容易混进去，”Jo指出，“行动吧。”

“等等，等一下，”Dean说，“我们不用……找个幌子，或者什么的？编个故事？”

“如果可以说事实的话为什么要编故事呢？”Mary说，“我们是正在公路旅行的一家人。我们经过了这个旅馆，看见了人群，所以觉得可以住在这里。”

大厅里的人实在太多了，根本就没有人在意又进来了几个人，所以他们很容易的就混入了人群。这里的气氛使Dean想起了家里的一家蛋糕店，还有一次Sam拉着他去参加了一个漫展，除了这间屋子里有惊人数量的皮夹克。

Dean没有注意到Mary, Jo和Gwen 几乎是本能的反应。眼前的画面有点不正常，三个猎人立即就打算用自己的方式破译出来。Jo直接走到了另一边的一群人那里，而Gwen开始跟着人群偷听她们的对话，Mary则四处观望希望找到负责人。

在猎人们带着自己的目的做事的时候，Dean就表现的像其他人一样作为一个善谈的参与者因为共同的兴趣而加入了他们。他更愿意观察Castiel，那个正带着呆呆的表情在屋子里缓缓移动的人。时不时的他会被别人撞一下，所以他一步步的移动着，努力让自己的走走停停不要太明显。

他最终到达了一个登记处，那里坐着一个兴高采烈的女人。“请告诉名字？”

“Dean,”Dean说，他现在还没有像猎人一样会说谎的能力。

她的嘴角抽了一下，“真的吗？”，她说，“之前还没听过呢，不过我觉得你穿的可不怎么像。”

Dean眨了眨眼，“啊？”他环视了一圈想要找个后援。“额，妈妈？”

“嗨，”Mary轻快的说，带着一个甜美的笑容来到了Dean身旁。“我儿子不太了解这个，别管他。”

那个女人若有所思的看了他们一会，然后惊奇的睁大了眼睛。“Dean和Mary？”她露出了一个大大的笑容。“哦！上帝啊，你们做的情理之中却在意料之外！不好意思我之前没看出来，这是我第一次见，给你们点三十二个赞哦！”

“谢谢，”Mary缓缓的顺着她的话说下去。“我们不想总是搞那老一套，你知道的。尤其是这已经是第二届聚会了，每个人都想标新立异。”

“我赞同你。我已经数不过来今天已经看到多少对Sam和Dean了！”在她身后的墙上贴着海报，上面写着第二届邪恶力量年度见面会。“但我还是需要你们的真名来登记，虽然你们是不是有点晚了？开幕式已经结束了，不过还有很多可以看的。哦，来宾要收服务费的。”

“Dean，”Castiel说着从Dean的另一边冒了出来。他拿着一个见面会的传单，并且显得十分兴奋。“就是这个。”

当她冲Castiel点头的时候眼睛里完全是公事公办的神态，但是她冲着登记小姐的专业演员一样的笑容一点都没变。“服务费是多少钱来着？没错，五个人的，谢谢。”

“这是什么，为什么是这样的？”他们付了钱进去之后Dean马上问到，“这是什么，猎人沙龙？还有她特么的什么意思，一堆Sam和Dean是什么玩意？”在被大家侧目的时候，Dean撞上了一个穿着黑色T恤，皮夹克的参展人员的肩膀，一个护身符正挂在他胸前的脖子上。Dean马上就道歉了，“对不起，哥们。”

“没关系，”那个参展人员说着转过身，继续和他穿着呢子衬衫头发有点长的小伙伴聊天去了。

“行了，”Mary说，他们的对话需要在这样的公共场合需要隐密一点，因此Mary把他们带到了墙角边的一块空地上。她首先问了Castiel，“这是怎么回事？”

“这些文字里有神力，”Castiel说，他把传单递了过去，Mary展开了它和Dean一起读起来。

黑色的背景上印着白色的字体，题目是：‘庆祝CARVER EDLUND的邪恶力量’下面一段文字介绍了Carver Edlund的《邪恶力量》，一个系列小说，记录了Sam和Dean两兄弟开着一辆67年的Impala进行着一个史诗级的公路旅行，一路上猎魔救人。

“这特么是啥？”Dean说。

“天啊，你们这些家伙，”Gwen说着，加入了他们的队伍。她脸上的笑容有点不安，这其实是看见了一个怪异的发现之后的合理反应。“我们简直进入了阴阳魔界，来看看。”

她把两份文件举到空中，，Mary和Dean一人拿了一份。Castiel迫不及待的凑到Dean身旁凝视着这本书，虔诚的触摸着它的封面。

“稻草人，”Dean大声的读出了标题。背面的摘要就像一个平淡无味的Dean不会介意在一个闲的无聊的星期天下午看一看的B级片，但是主人公的名字闯入了他的视野，使得他无法再专心起来。在Castiel的坚持要求下，他飞快的浏览了整本书，数不清的Sam和Dean从书上飞入他的脑海。

“你在哪里拿到的这个？”Mary问。

“那边正在卖好多这种书。”Gwen说着头转向了大厅里的其中一个小隔间。一个年轻人正经营着那里，还有一小摞书摆在登记处的桌子边，Gwen补充道。“但是我这两本是从别人那里顺来的，没什么大不了的。”

当Jo找到他们的时候看起来更兴奋。“他们还有防恶魔纹身，粘贴型的！”她指了指自己的脸颊，上面已经贴上了一个。

“这里到底在做什么？”

“我们就是要搞清楚这些。”Mary说着开始分发这次见面会的手牌，自己也戴上了一个。“戴上这个，我们进去。”

“我们进哪里去？”Dean问到，“去这里？”

“一个先知写的这个，”Castiel说，眼中的亮光使得Dean警戒了起来，但是Castiel还是很兴奋。“这是神之语，我们需要的一切答案都在这里。”

“上帝用纸写字？”Dean怀疑的看着这本书的封面，看到画出来的Sam和Dean跟他和他弟弟一点都不像。

“一本纸质平装书上面还印着像一个刚会用PS的十岁小孩的画？”Castiel翻了个白眼，“我可不打算跟你争论宗教的媒介，Dean。”他抓起Dean的手腕帮他把手牌系了上去。“我们要进去找。”

“就是这么回事，”Mary边说边扫了所有人一眼。“别走丢了，拿好手机，尽可能多的收集信息。如果我们只是呆呆的在这里看着的话是不会明白怎么回事的，所以四处走走，跟人聊天。我现在去找找组织者。”

他们分头行动了，Mary径直走向工作人员，Dean因为想到要和一群书呆子打交道而惶恐了两秒，然后就被Castiel拽着胳膊拖到了主厅。

“你要给我买《邪恶力量》的小说。”Castiel说着停在了一个大一点的销售区。

Dean开始碎碎念，“我买？哦，我来买。等等，你全都要？”

“不，那不现实，”Castiel挫败的说。他浏览了一下贴在柜子上的题目清单，然后发现没有什么帮助。“你好，哪些是比较重要的书？可以称得上是重要的那种。”

销售员往前靠了靠，很乐意帮忙。“人物发展，情节发展，或者最流行的独立的故事？”当Castiel提到情节发展的时候，她说，“哦，你知道的，这个故事还是有主线的。寻找John，特殊的孩子，解开封印……”Castiel看向Dean，有点矛盾的想看所有的内容。Dean只是耸了耸肩，所以Castiel直截了当的问销售员，“我该怎么选？”

她笑了，“我来给你推荐几本，”Castiel收到了一小摞首选的小说，最上面的一本和其他的完全不一样。“这一本是Edlund的日记，有点像维基百科，记录了所有小说的梗概，人物，主要场景，等等。这并不是正式出版物的其中一本，，但是真的非常有用，覆盖到了整个系列直到最后一本。”

“最后一本？”Dean把书目清单拿的近了一点。目录上的最后一个名字看起来并不像整个故事的合适的结局。“怎么着，那家伙给你们留下了一个时间之轮？”

这句话时的销售员震惊的看了Dean一眼。Castiel快速的把一只手挽到他的胳膊上，有点抱歉的对销售员说“我硬把他拉到这里来的，他只是在迁就我的爱好。”

“哦，”她放松了点，但还是不高兴的瞥了一眼Dean。“呃，Carver Edlund已经失踪了好几个月了，所以不该拿这开玩笑的。还有几本书他就能写完整个故事了，但是等作者填坑和期待一个人安全无恙是两种心态，你明白吗？”

“上帝啊，对不起，我不知道。”Dean有点愧疚地说，他叹了口气拿出了自己的钱包。“我猜这意味着我必须要付钱了。”

“合情合理，”Castiel坚定的说。他高兴地接过了一大袋书，对销售员点头致谢。“谢谢，这非常有用。”

他们从展销区离开了，Dean把钱包放回裤子口袋里，余光看见Castiel正紧紧抓着他的战利品。“别告诉我你打算把每一本都看了？”

“不，但是在我们手边有一套现成的参照书籍是很有用的。”Castiel说。他满意的深吸了一口气，然后扫视着整个大厅去寻找下一战。“我们现在在一个都是专家的地方，我们应该找人打听情况。那边！”

“问什么？”Dean问到，但是Castiel已经开始行动了，强迫他跟上。“嘿，到底问什么？”

他们经过了Jo，她正伪装成一个迷妹，跟一个cos成她的参展人员聊天，而Gwen正在研究展销区卖的同人周边。他们还经过了一个穿着红色晚礼服，与整个地方格格不入的女人，她正在监视他们，但是Dean和Castiel都没意识到。

Castiel把他们带到了一个偏厅里。门上的标牌宣告着这是一间讨论室，Dean只有时间看到了个标题（“结局游戏：推理练习”），就被Castiel拖了进去找到两个空位。

并不像主厅那样，这个房间装饰的很简陋。一个大的‘第二届年度邪恶力量见面会’的横幅拉在展台上方，但是就是这里。

“Sam和Dean的故事是英雄的故事。”一个成员用麦克风说道，她的名字叫Becky Rosen，而她就是Castiel要找的那种人。“在最早的气氛中我们可能容易错过，但是如果我们能够抓准Winchester兄弟的感情线——”

另一个成员敲了一下她的麦克风。“没有提出来。”

Becky冲她眯了眯眼睛，“你说啥？”

“Winchester这个姓没有被提及，”下面的一个邪恶力量粉丝说道。“嘿，你知道我像你一样喜欢这个姓氏，Becky，但是除非他出现在了小说里，否则都不算真的。Edlund笔记不算数。”

“好吧，”Becky有点生气自己的演讲被中途打断。一些她的听众不高兴了，但是Castiel却非常兴奋，而Dean只是各种疑惑。Becky继续说道，“Sam和Dean的整个故事是一则自由意志的寓言。他们被放进了特定的场景里——被特定的行动控制着，被他们身边的几乎所有人支持着，但是最美好的事——最神奇的事——在他们的故事里，就是他们只要有机会就希望摆脱被控制的命运。”

“你根本就不了解，”坐在两个席位外的另一个成员Bruce说，“我们不知道整个故事到底是怎么发展的，也许他们每一次看似努力地逃脱控制，都是把他们引到了他们该走的轨迹上。”

“你怎么知道我的内容不能称为另一个猜测呢，devilstrap404？”Becky反驳道。

“哪个更有理有据？”Bruce问道，“这是一个讲希望的故事，还是一个讲徒劳无功的故事？我们看到的每一个主线的结局都是悲剧。他们找到了父亲，父亲死了。他们阻止了Azazel，Sam死了。Sam回来了，Dean下地狱了。Dean回来了，天启又开始了。”

“拜托，这只是小说，”Dean小声嘟囔，使得他挨了Castiel一肘子。“嗷！”Dean瞪了一眼Castiel，对方也回瞪了他一眼，然后继续认真的读起Edlund的日记来。

舞台上面，Becky叹了一口气。“为什么非得是两选一呢？这是一个交织着希望和绝望的故事，Sam和Dean的生活都被打乱了。这是悲剧，生活丢给他们一件又一件麻烦，但是他们越来越熟练，越来越强壮。他们承受了这一切却还在继续努力。这不正是我们看这个故事的原因吗，对不对？”

人群中爆发出一阵欢呼声。Dean瑟缩了一下，因为人群的强烈感情而坐立不安，如果在不一样的环境下，或者他不是Dean Winchester的话，他应该也会很乐在其中，被这个屋子中热烈的气氛感染。他曾经在漫展上和人争论起塔莉娅和猫女（#译者注：两个人都是《蝙蝠侠》里面的角色，虽然我没看过。）哪个更好，但是塔莉娅和猫女可不是Dean生活中的真实人物。

想要分散自己的注意力，Dean随便的从Castiel的袋子里抽出了一本书。这是一本特典，比其他的书要厚一点。他随意的翻开了一页，发现自己看到了这样一个场景：

Sam就要死了，他正在流血的，他的后背上有一个很深的刀伤，鲜血染红了他的衣服。Dean抱着他，大声呼唤着，告诉他一切都会好起来的，但是Sam已经快要没意识了，他最后的想法就是后悔以及担心他的哥哥。他静静地死去了。

Dean啪的一下合上书。

他觉得一阵阵的恶心，他脑海里Sam鲜血淋漓的样子让他很烦躁。他丢下了那本讨人厌的书，抓起手机，再次拨了Sam的号码。还是打不通，Dean稍微蜷起身子以免自己吐出来。

“Dean，”Castiel靠近他有点担心的说。“你受不了了吗？”

“有点，没错。”Dean短促的呼吸了几下，Castiel帮他顺了顺后背，“这是什么，Cas？这是什么意思？”

“我有了点想法，”Castiel承认道。“不过我觉得你不会喜欢的。”

Castiel在他的袋子里翻找着新书，找到了他需要的那本，然后翻到了第一页。动作很慢，带着点犹豫，Castiel把书放在了Dean的大腿上，这样他们就可以一起看了。

Carver Edlund的《邪恶力量》系列小说的第一本的序言就呈现在了他们眼前。

Mary Winchester正在婴儿房里，Sam Winchester在摇篮里。Dean和Mary都给了Sam一个晚安吻。John Winchester在电视前睡着了。灯光闪了几下，婴儿看护仪叫了起来，Mary走进婴儿房看到了一个不是John的男人站在那里。Mary的尖叫声叫醒了John，冲进婴儿房的John只看见了Mary被钉在了天花板上。

“你妈妈的交易发生了。”Castiel指着讲述婴儿房里的黑影的那一段，“这就是那个恶魔，来收取属于他的东西。”

“但是这并没有发生，”Dean说着，撇开眼睛不去看书上对他们家并没有被烧掉的房子的正确的描写。“我妈妈还活着。”

“所以你们的生活走上了不同的轨迹。”Castiel得到了一个不确定的结论，一只手抚上Dean的脸颊，希望这能减轻Dean不得不知道的事情的影响。“一个先知写的这些书，Dean。”

在Dean开口问一些细节之前，Castiel忽然转向了舞台。“拍卖开始了。”他说。

“什么拍卖？”Dean问道，他抬头看向舞台，Becky一只手拿着一个皮包，在观众的欢呼声中走上了舞台。“天啊，谢谢你们，我今天鼓膜都要穿破了。”

“这是Carver Edlund最后的手稿，”Castiel说着坐直了身子想要看得清楚一点。他的全部注意力都放在了Becky，那个举着一个皮包向大家展示的女人的身上。“在他失踪之前他在写的最后一部作品。”

“现在要拍卖这个？”Dean问到。

“为了慈善组织，没错，只有他的助理知道内容。我们要拿到这个。”Castiel的手举了起来。“75！”

“谢特，”Dean叹息了一声，有点尴尬的缩进了椅子里。整个屋子充满了热情的竞标者，Castiel一直用最大声和他们竞标着，直到人数已经不多。

“三百，”一个女声说道，悦耳的声音与其他人明显不同。这声音属于一个穿着红色晚礼服的女人，当Dean闻声望过去的时候，两个人的视线相遇了。Dean觉得在这个见面会上不应该有人能认出他，但是这个女人很明显做到了。

“三百二十！”Castiel大叫到。

“Cas，注意那个红衣服的美女，”Dean小声说道，“她有问题。”

“我知道，”Castiel有点暴躁的说，他盯着她继续抬高了价格。“我们需要那份手稿。”

“打扰一下，”坐在他们正后方的男人说。他穿着一身西装，把两只手分别搭在他们的肩膀上。“Dean和Castiel？我建议你们让她赢。”

“你丫谁呀？”Dean回答道，因为Castiel正忙着继续加价。

“Baldur（#译者注：北欧神话中光明之神。就是第五季众神聚会的那个很帅很天真的组织者-_-///）”Baldur用他的神力重重的捏了一下两个人的肩膀，使得Dean叫了一声，Castiel也倒抽了口凉气。“那边是Kali（#译者注：印度湿婆神妃帕尔瓦蒂产生的化身，就是Gabriel那个相好的o(╯□╰)o）”

“异教神，”Castiel点点头表示自己知道了。如果是早些时候的话，这样一个陈述会让Dean喷出来，但是现在他只会轻蔑地哼一声，神？当然了，为什么不能是神呢。Castiel热情的又加了一次价，无视了Baldur的建议。“搀和到人类的拍卖中，真有意思。”

“你根本就不知道那个是怎么回事，对不对？”Baldur笑着问，“你根本没有钱，你的竞价是无效的。”

“你不知道我有没有钱，谢谢。”Castiel回答道，他再次举起手大叫“四百！”，屋子的另一边，Kali翻了个白眼。

“这不是价格的问题，这是所有权的问题。”Baldur告诉他。“先知Chuck的作品是被保护的。他的最后一份手稿只有通过合法的合同买来才能被打开，否则的话就是一张废纸。相信我，我们尝试过。人类的合同是有缺陷的，但是它是有价值的，既然你不能提供足够的钱，赢了这个不代表着它就是你的了。”

“所以我就应该让你拿去？”Castiel反问。

Baldur冲他挑了挑眉。“你真的是什么都不知道吗？”当看到Castiel的表情一点都没有变的时候，Baldur不可置信的笑了起来。“Anna到底在哪儿啊？她说你今天可能会出现，但是她忘了提你脑子进水了。”

Castiel有点震惊的说“你是Anna的盟友？”

“认真的吗？”Baldur笑了起来，眼睛闪起了不属于人类的冰蓝色。“我可不是来这当你的保姆的，我们是你的盟友，我们真的有那笔钱买下那该死的书，所以让我们赢下那本书所以我们就能从这该死的地方出去了。”

有时候事情就是那么戏剧化，一个新的竞标者出现了。她她冷静而沉着的声音在会场上回荡着，她说出了自己的价格：“两千。”

Dean认出了这个声音，一下子震惊的坐直了。他转过身，想要确认下这个说话者。坐在五排后的椅子上，一个女人单手摘下了自己的太阳镜，是Jessica。

“Cas，”Dean小声说，“那是Jess，Sam的妻子。”

Baldur的声音里带着点同情。“真可惜，她被附身了，恶魔可真坏。”

“附身？”Dean的声音有点沙哑，而Castiel则说，“Sam，你是说，你弟弟，Sam？”

“两千五，”Kali笑了，提高了竞价。

“额，这可不是我们的错，对不对？”Baldur对Dean说，“Anna让我们保护Sam，所以我们把他带走了保护了起来。我们为什么要在乎他的妻子呢？”他哼了一声，用冰冷的目光扫遍了整个会场。“看来事情不好对付了。”

“这里还有其他恶魔吗？”Castiel问到，另一边Kali和Jess还在竞争。

“我看到了五个——不，是六个”Baldur在站起来之前拍了拍Dean的肩膀，“我建议你们还是跑吧。”

Dean和Castiel交换了一个表情，一句话都没有说，Dean拿出手机给Mary发了条语法混乱的短信，告诉她有不好的事要发生了，而Castiel把他那一袋书抱在怀里，决定不能丢掉他的宝藏。

附身于Jess的恶魔最终放弃了竞标，生气的朝Kali呲了呲牙，后者以一个挑眉作为回应。

这场竞标可能永无止境，因为Kali和恶魔都拥有着巨额的财产，这样只会让这场拍卖成为一场闹剧，没人能赢。恶魔Jess叹了一口气，眼睛变成了纯黑色，然后给了其他恶魔一个行动的信号。

作为反击，Kali站起来整个人燃起了火焰。

人群中爆发出尖叫声。

Dean大声喊着“我们要离开这里！”，抓住了Castiel的胳膊。他们从座位上起身，一起行动了起来，因为无辜的路人而被挤在了一起，努力的往Dean最后一次见到Jo的地方挤过去。

他们马上就要成功了，要不是Dean转了个身看到Kali正在往Jess身上扔火球。虽然她的身体里是恶魔，但是Dean能看到的就只是Jess——完美，友善，惹人喜爱的Jess——所以他改变了方向，跑了过去，想都没想的把她推到了一边。

无助的被困在了自己的身体里，Jess尖叫一声警告Dean。附身于她的恶魔笑了起来，说道，“你应该先请我吃顿晚饭的，小子。”

Dean回过头看到了Jess全黑的恶魔眼，但是恶魔朝他扑了过来，把Jess的笑容变成了一种很丑陋的东西。Dean想起了他的刀，但是拿出来也没有什么用，因为他不会把这个用在Jess身上的。

恶魔抓住了Dean的脚踝，但是被Castiel阻止了，他快速的用锁鹰式把她困住了，她努力挣扎着但是Castiel拉的很，快速的对Dean说了一句“快走！”当恶魔用起了她的力量然后挣脱了出来，他的优势就失去了，她抓起Castiel的头往地板上撞去。

Kali一步步走近，两臂上是熊熊的火焰。“你想要那本书，Meg？”她说，“那么，你刚刚把一切都搞砸了，现在它不属于任何人了。”

“我会活下来的，我确定。”恶魔兴奋的说，一只手掐在Castiel的脖子上。在其他情况下，任何恶魔都会逃走而不是直面一个神祗，但是现在时候特殊，而Meg是一个有信仰的恶魔。“我们伟大的父亲会杀了你们所有人的，Lucifer就要来了。”

“我们知道，”Kali平静的说，她打开双手想要攻击但是在最后一刻停了下来，看着四个穿着黑色西装的人出现了。“该死，是天使。”

所以现在就是：天使，恶魔，还有神，中间还困着几个人。

Dean并不在意超自然生物们玩着什么血淋淋的天启的游戏，每个党派都会有自己的工作日程。他现在只在乎两件事：Jess，现在是个恶魔傀儡；Castiel，现在是个恶魔的沙包，还有他希望Mary，Jo和Gwen已经逃了出去。在Dean还没能做出任何决定的时候，Kali的红色高跟鞋进入了他的视线。“该走了，Dean。”她说。

“不，”Dean的注意力还在Castiel被丢在地板上那里，Meg在意识到和神打嘴炮是一回事，但是和天使面对面就是另一回事了之后就跑掉了。在Meg的观点里，天使都是没有幽默感的怪物。

“Dean，”一个女人的声音响起。

Dean转过身有点意外，“Anna？”

Anna笑了，很高兴他还记得她。“Dean，你必须得走了，Raphael马上就到了，我们还没准备好面对他。你现在必须跟着Kali离开。拿着这个。”她把Castiel手里一袋书塞进了他手里。

“但是Cas，还有我妈妈……”Dean说。

“我会照顾他们的，”Anna保证到，“Kali，带他走。”

Kali点了点头，有点不高兴这命令的语气但是知道现在不是抱怨的时候。“你来的可真够晚的。”

“是的，额。”Anna站直了身体，她的一只手里拿着可以杀天使的刀，另一只手散发着光芒，就好像指间藏着星星。“我有点事要做。”

然后她目的明确的走向了被一个黑西装天使从地上捡起来的Castiel。

这些天使都是步兵，没有自己的思维。他们遵循着命令，时刻准备着保护好先知的作品，而那个逃走了的Castiel，那个羞辱了Zachariah的叛徒，不被考虑在内。这些天使还记得Castiel作为他们其中一员的时光，而那个现在正在往Castiel的气管上挥拳头的天使有点后悔，他不得不带着Castie脱离苦海。（这段翻得好矛盾=。=）

这就是全部计划，如果Anna没有介入其中，挥着她那把可以杀天使的刀的话，这个计划就可以成为现实了。

Dean不知道后来发生了什么，因为Kali拽着他的胳膊一起离开了。


	4. 第四幕

眼前的宅第就像每一个老式博物馆一样令人印象深刻，古老而美丽，由于没有人而空荡荡的回响着声音。这是一个展览用的建筑，最初在几十年前建于一位浮夸的强盗头子。但是这种浮夸的强盗头子必然活不长，所以这座宅第一次又一次的易主，最终到了灶君的手里。

灶君是厨神，也是一位热情好客的主人，当Dean和Kali一出现就立马迎了上来。

“欢迎，欢迎，”灶君非常激动的说，站直了身体，鞠了个躬作为打招呼。“Dean Winchester，光临寒舍真是蓬荜生辉啊。”

“你是谁？”Dean问道，他快速的四周扫了一圈，了解了一下环境然后转回到这的主人那里。“等等，我会想知道你是谁吗？”

“恐怕不会，”灶君承认道，“但是我很喜欢你，你是一个顾家的男人，非常值得尊敬。”

“我拿到了。”Baldur说着，在一阵气流声中忽然出现了。他用一只手举起了包，另一只手推着Becky Rosen往前走。Becky因为这突然的推搡而尖叫了一声，她的脸涨红了，一副快要哭出来的样子。

“你——”Dean无语，“——你绑架了她？”

“当然，”Baldur说，“当拍卖被打断的时候，最后一位合法拥有它的人就是所有者，先知Chuck把手稿给了他的助理，而助理把手稿给了拍卖负责人Becky。所以，她现在就是合法拥有者。”

“我没……”Becky紧张的环视了一下四周，觉得最友好的一张脸属于那个已经被气坏了的Dean“我们在哪里？”

“你不能就这么绑架了一个人类！”Dean大叫到。

Baldur大概就想了那么一下Dean正义的怒吼，“我也觉得自己做的不对，但是我能过得去。”他无视了Dean五颜六色的咒骂，打开了那个包。“好了Becky，你愿不愿意有好的同意我们在你的出席下阅读这个呢？同意吧？这就够了，谢谢。”Kali和灶君急忙跑到他的两旁，急切的看着他打开了Chuck Shurley的最后一份手稿。

“嘿，我对这件事很抱歉。”Dean对正在哭鼻子的Becky说道。“有大事要发生了，我知道的也只不过是皮毛。”

“我刚才是被传送过来的，”Becky还在颤抖，“我觉得我很震惊，我现在好想从这场噩梦中醒过来。”

Dean哼了一声，“谁不是呢。”

“这没有用！”Baldur大吼的这一声把他俩都吓了一跳，然后他们两个就看到了那位神把手稿丢了出去。

Kali一个动作，那几面纸就飞到了她的手中，她失望的朝着Baldur摇了摇头，小心的再次打开了它。“这位先知的作品用了一种……非常人类的语言，”她发现到，“他的信息不是留给我们的，可能我们是看不出他想说什么的。”

“好吧，”Baldur指着Becky，Becky正在尽量降低自己的存在感。“问她，问问这位专家能看出什么。”

Kali脸上的笑容可不怎么友好，所以Dean从她手里接过了手稿。

“深呼吸，”Dean对Becky说，把手稿交到了她手里，“你叫Becky对吧？你现在就假装自己赢了这个拍卖，现在这个就是你的了。”

Becky把手伸向那些纸，深呼吸了一下，想要忘记自己正在被围观，她把注意力集中在了自己有幸可以读这一份Chuck Shurley最后的手稿上，虽然不是完整的。她的手轻轻抚上封面，然后打开了它。

几行字出现了，Becky读了下去。看到眼前的文字她几乎忘记了自己的恐惧。“这是在 Swap Meat（#译者注：S5E12）之后的场景，但是没有准确的时间线的暗示。Dean正在睡梦中——哦，他典型的梦境——然后Anna出现了。她有个计划——天啊——要杀了Sam，真的吗？”Becky看向Dean，对方正生气的抿着嘴。“这不是他的错，你知道的，他的所有的抉择都是命运指引。他不想猎魔，他不想参与黄眼恶魔的游戏，但是很明显他的主观选择没有任何意义。现在，你还想因为他是Lucifer的容器而指责他？你认真的吗？”

“Sam是Lucifer的容器？”Dean惊讶，“哦，上帝啊！”

“很明显，”Becky说，“自从 Free to be You and Me（#译者注：S5E03）那集我们就知道了不是吗？现在我名罢了这就是整个故事线，因为hello, Lucifer!那集Zachariah也是这样的。我发誓，天使像恶魔一样无耻，他们又没那么聪明。”

“而我是Michael的容器！”Dean说着转向了Kali和灶君，“我和Sam，我们将会——这就是最后一战的内容？”

“简而言之，没错，虽然我们很希望阻止它，”Kali干巴巴的说，“所以我们才聚集了这么多的神来这里开会。”

“这是真的？”Becky长大了嘴巴。“这些书是真事？”然后冷静了一点，“我就知道。”

“所以这个——”Dean拿起了Castiel的袋子。随手抓了一本邪恶力量小说朝他们挥了挥，“——这是我和Sam一种可能的生活？”

“不，”Kali冷冷的说，收起了她那让Dean差点吞下自己舌头的脉冲波。“这就是你的生活，你现在能不能闭嘴？Becky，继续，简洁一点。如果可能的话不要加入你的个人评论。”

Becky早就深陷在了故事情节里，吸收着信息。“好吧，所以Castiel遇见了想要杀掉Sam并把他的细胞打散到宇宙每一个角落这样就不会成为Lucifer的容器了的Anna——我觉得我看过类似的小说——但是Castiel说……哦。”她的眉毛惊讶的挑了起来。“Castiel说一定还有别的解决办法。”

“我们早就知道了。”Baldur说。

“——所以Anna建议回到过去去杀掉他们的父母，”Becky继续说道，“这样Dean和Sam就不会出生了。”

Dean觉得这就是一切的时间和地点；但是却理解不了Castiel在其中扮演了怎样的角色。他的注意力集中在了“Anna去做了我们的终结者？”

“不，事实上她没有。”Becky翻了一页，发现后面的内容都是空白的，又翻了回来。“Castiel提出了他们可以杀掉Azazel，所以他就不能在Sam六个月的时候标记他，然后……”

“然后我妈妈也不会死，”Dean替她说完了。“所以我们的生活就完全不同了。”

“我们早就知道这个了。”Baldur说着，失望的颤抖着。“这东西有没有说怎么阻止世界末日？我们怎样才能弥补这一切？”

“就结束在了这里。”Becky无助地说，指给他们看故事就在Anna和Castiel一起回到了过去那里戛然而止。“没有其它的了。但是……等一下。如果Sam从来没喝过恶魔血的话他怎么能成为Lucifer的容器？那些封印是怎么被破坏的？为什么天气还是开始了？”

“这是一个神奇的问题。”灶君说着贤明的点点头。“现实是流动的，这就是世界不按预想的发展走造成的结果。”

Kali指了指还在Dean手中的讲述他们生活曾经是怎样的的书。“这就是现实的世界，直到Castiel在Azazel标记Sam之前就杀掉他。这改变了一些事，但是这些改变本身是……有错误的。我们知道的现实被打断了，就像你能想象的，这变得更不方便了。”她转向Baldur。“其他人在等着，我们必须得走了。”

“然后告诉他们什么？”Baldur问到，“这本书毫无用处，Anna的加盟毫无用处！”

“我不觉得是全无用处，”灶君说，“现在我们知道了恶魔也行动了起来。Lucifer有可能还被困着，但是如果他能联系他们就说明快要困不住了。”

“再读一遍，仔细点。”Kali对Becky说，声音很温柔。“里面一定有什么线索，你错过了的。我们一会会回来的，这里休息条件不错，这是一个挑战。”

“噢！”灶君转向Dean和Becky，面露喜色。“直走有一些食物可以吃，厕所在一楼，只要没上锁的地方你们都可以随便进，如果有雕像和你们说话的话，无视他们，他们都是骗子。”

接着三个神一起离开了，穿过了一个木门，紧紧地关上了它。

“什么意思？”Becky说。

Dean愣了一会，张开嘴，然后跑到门前重重的拍门。“嘿，你们就把我们扔在这里了吗？嘿！”门上没有拉手让他敲，所以他只能用自己的拳头敲木板，希望那些神能回来解释一下，还有他扔在身后的Castiel，Mary还有其他人都怎样了？

他停了下来，因为听到了一声熟悉的“Dean？”

站在楼梯上，脸上带着恐惧、认知还有希望，那是Sam Winchester。

Dean盯着他，整个人都僵住了。“Sam？”

在一段长时间的不敢置信的对视之后，Dean快步走向他的弟弟。“Sam，”他从喉咙底发声，，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。Sam抱了回去，因为确定眼前的Dean是真的而释怀的吐了口气。Dean向后退了一点问他，“你还好吗？他们没伤害你吧？”

“没有，我很好。”Sam说，“就是有点生气，但是很好。”他笑了，既有迷惑又有释怀。Dean也跟着他一起笑了起来。两个人一起大笑了很久，他们的声音越来越大，直到快要像个疯子了才停了下来。

“上帝啊，”Sam说，肩膀颤动着，用手捂着嘴在打嗝。

“真是一团糟啊，”Dean用拳头砸了Sam的肩膀一下，在他瞪他的时候笑了起来，轻轻地挪开手。“我们的生活怎么变成这样了？”

“我也不知道啊，兄弟。”Sam说，他的头发比他们上次见面的时候长了一些，下巴上都是胡茬。“自从我到了这里，就跟外面失去了联系。但是我看到了好多神、还有半神在这里来来回回的，比如……我看到了赫拉，你知道吗，赫拉，宙斯的妻子？（#译者注：希腊众神之王和王后）还有伊西斯（#译者注：埃及女神），伽内什（#译者注：印度象头神），还有奥伯伦（#译者注：文艺复兴时期仙境之王。），就好像……我一直在等着自己醒过来，这一切就像一个吃了过期披萨造成的幻觉。”

“别提了，”Dean说，“如果你看到的是半个鬼故事的话，我简直——哦，擦，Jess……”他跟Sam讲了Jess的事，看到他的脸变黑了。

“我们必须……”Sam顿住了，咽下了他的愤怒和恐惧。“我们必须要知道我们到底在面对什么。我在你刚刚说的话里找到了点线索。所以现在是世界末日了？还有什么时间旅行？跟妈妈也有关系？”

“没错，确实是这样，还有其它，”Dean说着示意Sam过来看那些书。“你看看吧。”

Becky还呆在原来的地方，直直的站着眼睛里闪起迷之光芒。“你们是Sam和Dean，Sam和Dean Winchester。”她急切地走到Sam旁边，但是又不确定的停住了。“但是……你不是Sam，不是我的Sam。”

“额……”Sam看了一眼Dean。

“不，他不是，”Dean说，他拿起一本书，找到了系列中的第一本交给了Sam。“Carver Edlund的邪恶力量，消息灵通的畅销书作家，或者别的什么的。虽然Baldur叫他，什么来着，先知Chuck”

“哦，Chuck是他的真名，”Becky说，“Chucky Shurley，我知道因为我们是朋友，但是他在完成最后一部手稿之后就失踪了。”Becky有点焦虑的绞着自己的大拇指，虽然如果她知道Chuck并没有失踪，他只是完成了自己的任务然后回家了的话，就不会那么担心他了。

“所以我们在这里的原因是我们在平行宇宙做过的一些事？”Sam低头看他手里的小说。封面上是画得完全不像的Sam和Dean，不管在这个世界还是其他哪个世界都不像。通过对这神圣的故事进行多种理解翻译，Sam问“我们是长着长发的史酷比帮（#译者注：另一个电视剧里的捉鬼小分队）?”

“差不多吧。”Becky说。

Dean推开了那些书，明确知道他们现在最需要的是哪本。他找到了Edlund的日记，兴奋地挥了挥，“经典荟萃。别忘了我们这还有一个善意的专家。”

“好吧，”Sam翻看起了日记，他的哥哥还有那个迷妹还在用一种谨慎里透着天真的表情望着他。刚刚的神经劲儿还没过去，但是他已经准备好了深入其中，做些有用的事情，“我们可以从这里开始。”

 

 

Sam和Dean翻开了这个准确的不可思议的小说。他们是这样的Sam和Dean Winchester：律师和一个小镇上的生意人，但是在另一个世界里，他们又是这样的：邪恶生物的猎人，过着孤儿般的流浪生活，周围的坏蛋们把他们的生活搞得一团糟。

对Sam来说，这些小说更像是可以引导他们下一步行动的参考资料。

对Dean来说，则是彻头彻尾的窥视。那里的Sam和Dean和John只是和他们有一个维度区别的真人，接近的不可思议，又不同的那么明显，让他止不住去思考他们之间相似的部分，还有可以区分他们的内容。普通人Dean读着跟他有关系的猎人Dean，除了他不知道的内容。

在这个探索发现的旅途上，Dean和Sam看了：Edlund的日记，还有一些小说里的主要情节，灶君的食物（Sam已经吃了很久了，虽然Dean有点担心，但是那些食物确实是无害的。），还有Becky提供的对作为他们之前生活的书上内容的评论。

“你们的生活中充满了秘密，一切都是从开始就注定好的。”Becky说，“就好像，你们两个一直在对对方说谎，或者是通过省略一些信息说谎，但是这是因为你们是那么的爱对方。看，因为说谎是猎人职业的一部分，但是如果你探究得深一点的话，这是你们学来的，因为你们相信这是活命的关键。John也如此，他明明已经知道了很多事情但是只在他觉得重要的时候才告诉你们，美其名曰‘为你们好’。”Becky反讽是的用了手指符号。“而这些谎言的开端来自于Mary，她隐藏了那个决定了你们一生的有关于交易的巨大秘密。”

“所以你想表达什么？”Sam小心翼翼的问，“发生在这本书里的事情都归咎于那个Mary？她开始了这一切因为她和Azazel做了个交易？”

“哦，不是这样！”Becky快速反驳。“不，不是，我只是在讨论你们的人物发展。大事件，主要事件，一切之初到底发生了什么。就像，我对于天启线并不是个专家，但是我的基本观点是那些有更强能力的——天使，我猜——他们掌控了主要的发展，所以你们的父母结了婚，有了你们，然后Mary才和Azazel做了交易。”

“什么？”Dean说，“所以这都是天使的错？”

“那些大事，没错，但是你看这里……”Becky翻了一圈，找出了In the Beginning。“这是一个因果循环。Cas把Dean带回到了过去去看他的父母，而在那个过去Dean去追杀Azazel而意外地把他扯进了Mary的生活。这才是Mary最终与Azazel做交易的原因。”

“所以是我的错，”Dean说。

“不！”Becky抓狂了，“这根本就不是谁错了的问题，天使要求Cas做这个是因为永远就是这样的，永远都是这样开始的。”

封面上一个小小的Castiel的插画看起来一点都不像他，但是Dean的心还是痛了一下。Castiel不只也涉及其中，他还是很重要的一部分，他要负的责任比Dean想象的多得多。

“别叫他Cas，”Dean说，“你都不认识他。”（#译者注：哎呀丁丁吃醋好萌）

“哦，这是什么大事吗？好吧，随你便。”Becky翻出了Edlund的日记中的一页，让他们看了一个饭制的循环的大事记时间线，预示着时间旅行带来了什么。“所以Castiel穿越了时空，但是他告诉你——在书里——命运是不能改变的。这可能就是为什么显示变得破碎而诡异。我的意思是，在我们的时间线里，Azazel还是和Mary做了交易，对吧？”

Dean快速的扫了Sam一眼，他只是心不在焉的点点头，然后翻了一面书，“没错。”

“所以……”Becky缓缓开口，“既然这件事还是发生了，那么肯定就有一个Dean回到了过去，这样Azazel才能找到Mary。但是这又是不对的，因为那个Dean根本就不存在。所以我们现在面临的，小伙子们，是一个时间悖论。”

Dean一下子来了精神，“嘿，我知道这个。他们穿越了溪流和星系爆炸。”Becky拍了他的手腕一下，他一下子跳了起来。

“现实已经破碎了。”Becky严肃的说，“这可能就是天启还会发生但是不按正常套路走了的原因。那个神说Lucifer还被困着，对不对？他当然会被捆着，因为你们不是猎人了就不会打开第一道封印。但是由于这个时间悖论把一切都搞乱了，这可能就是那个可怕的女人说的——Castiel改变了一些事，但是初始的时间线还是坚守着。”这是一个好的类比，非常正确。“比你说的什么星系爆炸靠谱多了。”

“那么。”Sam放下了小说，若有所思的摩擦着自己的下巴。“现在这里的一堆神，通常都老死不相往来的，因为一个共同的目标——防止世界毁灭，走到一起来了。”

“看起来就是这样。”Dean说，“而且我觉得这个联盟是Anna的主意。或者可能是Cas的，在他堕天之前，……”

Sam严厉的光彩意味着他明白了，但是他没有再逼迫Dean把一切拿到明面上来说。“那些神认为我们很重要，而我们现在知道了为什么他们这么想。这给了我们一些讨价还价的筹码。”

“反抗神族？”Dean不可置信的问，“这太……”

Dean手机的吉他音乐在安静的屋子响了起来。

“天啊，”Sam说，“难道没有人说过这里没有信号？”

“这确实没有！”Dean接起了他的手机，“喂？”

“Dean，”Jess的声音传来，“你还真够难找的。”

“Jess？”Dean一说出口，Sam马上精神一震想要抢过手机。Dean把他推到了一边去，他一根手指放在他的嘴上，把手机开了扩音。“还是我该叫你Meg？”

“你真可爱，”Meg说，带着一种雀跃的恶意使得Sam的脸皱了起来。“你手里有我们想要的东西。所以我们做个交易怎么样！很刺激，对不对？把邪恶力量那本书给Jessica，这是双赢。”

“你为什么想要那个？”Dean问。

“你为什么要问？”

“呃，我……”Dean脑筋快速一转，“我不知道我在哪里，Kali瞬移——”

“哦，好吧，不是我的问题，”Meg说，“你找一个十字路口，然后再打这个电话，要不然的话我就用一把刀插进Jess的肚子，然后再用我找到的东西画指甲。”

“这——”他大声叫着，但是Meg已经挂了电话。

Sam的脸色惨白，脚下有点站不稳，他深呼吸了几下，涨了几次最都不知道说什么，最后他说，“我们得从这里出去，现在，他们只是要这本书，我们可以给他。”

“你一定是在开玩笑。”Dean说。

Becky抓着先知的手稿小声说了一句“恶魔在说谎”，但是兄弟两人都没听见。

“Dean，这可是Jess，”Sam心碎的说，“Becky已经读过这个东西了，她说不定现在已经全都能背下来了。而且这东西也不能泄露给恶魔什么东西不是吗？如果它对神没有用的话，也不会对恶魔有作用的对吧？”

Dean可以明白Sam对这本书的判断，但是他的决心还是动摇了。“你想做什么？离开这里？好吧，我可确定他们会让我们走了呢。”

“事实上……”Sam低下了头，笑容变得有些狡猾。在这么一个难得的时刻，他们周围没有人在偷听，Sam小声说，“我一直在探索这个地方，我觉得有出去的方式之前我不能用是因为我是一个人，但是现在你也在……”

“烂主意！”Becky抗议道。“上帝啊！你想惹怒那些神族吗？”

“但是他们不会伤害我们，”Sam据理力争。“他们需要我们，他们把我们关在这里是为了保护我们。他们充其量也就是把我们再带回来。”

Becky无助的看着他。“那可是神啊！”

“好了，”Dean说着抓起他的外套。“我不想在这里坐以待毙。他们告诉我们在这里等着，可我们又不欠他的，走吧。”

“你们不能相信Meg，”Becky说着站了起来，看着两个男人开始收拾他们的东西。“你们根本就不了解恶魔——”

“我妻子在他们手里，”Sam生气的说。像Sam这样的人很容易给人一种压迫的氛围，Becky退缩了一下。“如果有机会让我去救她，我一定会做，所以麻烦你把那本书给我。”

Becky无言的把那本Chuck Shurley未完成的作品交了过去。真实的Sam——即使是在平行世界中——也比她心里想象的可怕得多。她最终鼓起了足够的勇气说，“我要留在这。”当Dean想要开口劝说她的时候，她补充道，“这很重要，我要留在这等Anna。”

“你应该和我们一起——”Sam说。

“你们都不知道怎么和恶魔作战！”Becky跺脚叫到。“你们两个都是！而且Meg还是恶魔里不好对付的！在这个世界里她可能没找过你们的麻烦，但是我读过小说了，我知道她有怎样的能力！而且她是Lucifer那一边的，所以这可能就是个——不，这一定是个陷阱！”

“我们可以从厨房里拿点盐，”Sam说，他把Edlund日记装进了裤子口袋里，“我也很确定我们能弄到点铁器。”

“如果我们能出去的话手机就有信号了，我可以给Anna打电话，”Dean说着调整了一下还在他外套里的刀，“她会帮忙的。”

“但是……”Becky可怜巴巴的望着他们俩。她从他们固执的表情就可以看出她说什么也改变不了他们的决心。“可别死了。我很喜欢你们，即使你们和小说里的人物不同。”

“谢谢，”Sam拍了拍她的肩膀，礼貌的无视了她的惊呼。“照顾好自己。”

现在呢，Sam和Dean，一个律师和一个小镇上的生意人，开始了一段有意义的去拯救Jessica Moore-Winchester的旅程。他们用在这座宅子里能找到的临时替代性的武器装备好了自己，虽然他们没拿到多少，因为灶君的雕塑们不喜欢给出他们的东西。

从灶君的宅第逃出来挺简单的，当他们从旁边一个被遗弃的建筑里的地下室爬出去时Dean如是说。那个地下室有一个窗户，几乎快要贴上了天花板，Sam一个人想要够到太难了，屋子里凌乱的箱子就是他上次想要从这里逃出去失败了的见证。

“好吧，他们现在正在开联合国大会，”用力向上拖Dean的时候发出一声闷哼。“我觉得现在他们身边有这么多友敌，应该没有空监视我们了吧。”

“让我们祈祷他们没有在周边装电网吧。”Dean用刀撬开了接头，等到足够松动了，一肘子撞开了窗户。他停顿了一下，等着警报响起或者是闪电什么的，但是唯一发生的事情就是窗户被撞开了，一股新鲜空气扑面而来。“哈啊。”

就算是神也有大意的时候，尤其是在面对他们认为不堪一击的人类的时候。

Dean和Sam爬到了一个普通的人类的公园里，没有魔法树或是什么被诅咒的花。有那么一会，他们不可置信的看着对方，他们竟然就这么逃出来了，然后快速的奔跑起来，尽可能潜入长势过高的花园中。

“我曾经梦到过Lucifer，”Sam在他们总算逃出了一段安全距离之后说。他的话里没有愧疚也没有恐惧。“但是我从没想过这是真的，尤其是他那么……像个常人，他就坐在那和我说话，告诉我我很特殊，而这就是我的命运。”

“嘿，听起来很熟悉啊，”Dean苦笑着说。“Michael也一直烦着我，所以，嘿！大天使在追逐我们呢，这是你我之间的共同点，虽然我可不能说我在那个梦里还梦遗了。”

“好吧，”Sam回击到，“还要谢谢Michael穿的是老爸的容器。”

Dean在空气中绊了一下，“你非得把话说成这样吗？”

“你先开始的。”（#译者注：这段我理解大概的意思是说Dean讽刺Sam梦到Lucifer的梦是个春梦，所以Sam就反击他。这对没节操的兄弟俩= =）

“哦，你这个小——”Dean停顿了一下，回想起了那本小说，“——碧池。”

“啊哈！”Sam高兴的说，“我要告诉妈妈你说了这种话，她会踢你的屁股的。”

“兄弟，”Dean叹了口气，“这样可就没意思了啊。”

“你在说你自己吧。”

即使在这种环境下，Dean还是笑了。不是因为他有多么想重新见到Sam，而是因为他跟弟弟在一起的时候的愉悦与振奋，他们两个一起面对这个意想不到的意外。本来Dean觉得他的生活就像一个失控了的过山车，而Sam在他身边让他觉得好了不少。

“我们需要个计划，”Sam说，“就算这是一件要给恶魔打电话，跳进她的陷阱的蠢事。”

“嘿，”Dean说，“你刚才说的听起来就像个计划了。”

Dean和Sam都不知道Meg说的十字路口有没有什么特殊要求，虽然他们记得Edlund的日记里说恶魔力量在任何十字路口都管用。在穿越了一个树林之后，他们找到了一个砂石路，最终引导着他们走向了一个砂石路的十字路口。

“还是没有信号吗？”Sam问道。

“没有，”Dean把手机放到了一边，“我猜当我们恶魔打电话的时候她有自己的信号塔吧。”

他蹲下身子，看着Sam掏干净了他的口袋，然后开始在地上画盐圈。因为和Mary一起经历过，看着Sam被扯进这件事让Dean有一种安慰又有一种违和感。他的所有家人现在都牵扯其中了，这使得他觉得这一切特别的真实。

“你做的很不错，”Dean说，“我的意思是，认真的。”

Sam转了一圈来完成这个圆，“我们做的是我们该做的。”

Dean因为想到这听起来更像小说里的Sam和Dean之间的对话而轻笑了一声。“这很棒，我是说，等到你渡过了这些混乱的事，故事里我们就像个英雄一样。现代的牛仔，在西部开着车，边走边解决麻烦。”

Sam把盐罐放下了。Dean支撑起自己，等着他取笑自己，但是Sam的表情很温柔，还带着一点哀伤。“你很喜欢这种生活，是不是？”Sam说，“你会很喜欢的。”

Dean脸色泛红，“这又没有错。”

“当然没有，Dean，但那并不是我们。”Sam站了起来，在他的裤子上蹭了蹭手。“我是说，这的确是某个时间的我们，我也愿意为你为妈妈为爸爸做任何事，毫无疑问。我也知道你会对我做同样的事。但是这只是……我觉得我不是那种会释放Lucifer，造成世界末日的人。”

这些话使得Dean清醒了过来。“环境使然。”

“事实上，”Sam指出，“环境对我们没有影响。我现在唯一想要的就是Jess回来，因为那种生活？那不是我的生活。”

“没错，”Dean有点愧疚地说。Sam直截了当的说出了关于那些小说Dean不愿意多想的事情，故事里的Sam和Dean的生活总是被他们已失去的东西引导，而不是他们拥有的东西。“我们会把她救回来的。”

“我准备好了，你呢？”

“当然，”Dean回答。他站起来的时候膝盖有些麻了，他花了一点时间伸展一下。“你要藏起来，对不对？”

电话马上就被接通了，模仿成Jess的恶魔很高兴的叫嚷着Dean那么快就又联系她了。Meg说，“我确定Jessica会为你高兴的。稍等一下，我马上就到，大概——”

空气晃动了一下，Dean挂了电话。

“就这么快。”Meg顶着Jess的脸朝Dean笑着，虽然这没有她还在往地上滴血的双手令人害怕。她顺着他的目光，然后认真的在裙子上擦了擦手。“这个咒语有点麻烦，不好意思了。”

“这——”Dean咽了一下，想要藏好自己的恐惧，“——这最好不是她的血。”

“哦，不，当然不是！”Meg羞怯的摆摆手。“我对她很好的。不过我们现在还是开始我们的生意吧，我猜我们是来这里做交易的？”

“先放Jess走。”

“书在哪里？”她好奇地抬起了Jess的脑袋，一步步向前走去。她看见Dean正站在一个盐圈里的时候停了下来。“怎么，你怕我，Dean？”

Dean把手稿拿了出来，小心翼翼拿在手里不肯出保护圈。“这样够了吗？放Jess走！”

“哦，拜托，”Meg说，“如果你不先让我看看的话我怎么知道是真是假？”

“我怎么知道会不会我一给你你就消失了”

Meg叹了口气，“你可真是个无聊的Winchester啊。”她拿出了一把刀，刀锋在阳光下闪着光芒，然后抵在了Jess的肚子上。“那我们就把事情简化一下吧。”

眼睛一直盯着Meg，Dean喊了一声“接着”然后把书扔到一边。

如果Meg的脑子清醒一点的话这招不会有用的，但是她脑子不清醒，她只是地狱里的一个孩子，自从她的父亲Azazel死了之后就很多年来毫无目标，但是现在，一个来自于Lucifer本人的新的任务诞生了，那个他们所有恶魔的伟大的父亲。

拿到那本书，Lucifer告诉他，抓住Sam Winchester。

她没有抓到Sam Winchester，但是她可以做到这个。Meg跳起来去抓那份手稿，当它落下的时候又回到地上，她在拿到手稿的时候发出了愉快的声音，但是她的愉悦没有坚持多久，一把铁器穿过她的身体把她钉在了地上。

Meg很生气，每一寸碰到了铁器的皮肤都非常的痛。“你根本就不知道自己在做什么！”

“让我大胆的猜猜，”Dean倾向她，一只脚踩上锁子甲的边缘把她控制在地上，“世界末日？”

“嘿，成功了，”Sam说着跑到Dean身边。他正抱着一个盐罐，但是看到他妻子脸上的表情的时候失手掉在了地上。“哦，上帝啊，Jess，他们对你做了什么？”

Meg看见Sam的时候顿了一下，他的眼神里带了点温柔和震惊，“Sam Winchester，”他轻声的说，“吾王之手。”

“Jess，你能听见吗？”Sam说，“Jess，你坚持住，我们很快就会找到办法……”

Meg尖叫了一声，Sam和Dean捂住了他们的耳朵，恶魔的尖叫声频率高的他们头痛。

“哦，谢特，”Dean说着拿出了他夹克衫里的刀，一群人出现在了他们身边。这些低等恶魔是Meg的后援，他们偷来的脸上带着兴奋逼近Sam和Dean。

“时间到了，Sam，”Meg温柔的说，“吾王正在等你。”

Sam有点紧张的举起手中的铁棍，“我们打得过他们吗？”

“我不知道，”Dean拔出了他的刀，“试试看就知道了。”

Sam和Dean不是猎人。他们对这种暴力行径笨拙而陌生，但是他们有爱心有动力有决心。铁器、盐还有圣水被他们当做武器，还有拳头、脚和沙子。Sam疯狂的挥舞着他的铁棍，有人攻击就赶紧退缩一步，而Dean正努力的切下一个恶魔的腿，用Gwen给他的银链子缠着他的脖子。

Meg逃了出来，摆脱了灶君的锁子甲，捡起了Dean在混战中掉到地上的枪，指着自己的头。

“Jess！”Sam大叫到，但是当Meg口东岸记得时候，只有轻轻的一声。

“哦，没错，这就对了，”Dean说。他正在地上和人扭打着，呼吸粗重但还是笑了。“我没有带盐弹，所以我觉得也不要装那些没用的子弹了。”

“我会让你了解那种痛苦的，”Meg怒道，把枪扔到了一边。“Sam会被带到——”她顿住了，眼睛变成了全黑。

几根手指握住了Jess的脖子，她张开嘴却说不出话。

那几根手指是Zachariah的，他紧紧地掐着Jess的喉咙。他的注意力并不在她身上，而是Sam和Dean，眼神里带着不屑。“又是这样？你们两个小子才第一天知道恶魔，你们就准备要和他们做交易了？真不可思议。”

“Zachariah。”Dean说。

Zachariah抖动了一下，好像把Sam和Dean看不见的什么东西晃掉了。“啊，异教魔法，这附近都是那种东西你们知道想找到你们有多么难吗？不，你们当然不知道，你们除了自己那自私的一小地方里的事情之外什么都不知道。”

“哦，我想你说的是我，”Dean说，“你别呼叫别人，也别写什么……”

“天使就要来找你们了，”Zachariah说，“不是什么别的天使，是大天使Michael。你们也被告诉了你们的渺小而不重要的生活可能是有意义的，但是你们却不肯接受，为了什么？为了这个？”说着他打了一个响指，其他的恶魔都爆成了血渣。

Sam退后了一步，身上和脸上沾满了红色的液体。“他刚刚……？”

Dean小心的把手上离他最近的恶魔的液体残留甩了下去。“小块恶魔汤？”

“看看她，”Zachariah说着摆弄了一下Jess的头。Meg生气的爆出了古老的咒骂语，使得Zachariah笑了起来。“可爱的小东西。”

Sam举起了他的铁棍。“别伤害她，”他咆哮道。

“这位客人啊？”Zachariah若有所思的抿了抿唇，Meg一接触到他手指散发出的天使荣光就尖叫了起来。“这位客人当然可以被拯救，但是这可是取决于你们的。”

“我会杀了你的。”Sam说。

“然后告诉你哥哥他必须要做他要做的事情，”Zachariah平静的说。他手指紧紧抓着Jess的脖子的地方开始冒出白汽。“你不就是那个更注重这些事的人吗？”他突然松开了手，恶魔就掉落在了地上，这不重要。

“这应该很痛吗？”Meg说道，当她朝着Zachariah笑的时候牙齿被血染红了。“我觉得这有点痒啊。”

Zachariah翻了个白眼，小声嘀咕了句“这就是恶魔啊”，然后开始用一种古老的语调吟唱起什么。

“嘿，嘿，”Dean说着，一阵风绕着他吹了起来。树叶和沙子打着转就好像暴风的前兆。“我们可不想找麻烦。”

“Michael会解决你的，”Zachariah说。他满足的闭上了眼睛。“你现在已经不再是我的麻烦了，你这个——”

一切发生的都很快，前一秒Zachariah还在说Dean和Sam已经走到了绝境，下一秒一把天使之刃就穿透了他的脖子，那把长长的剑从他的后面穿开他的下巴，他无助的发出了一些声音，然后他的眼睛流露出死亡的挣扎。

Castiel小心的从他的身后走出，拔出了天使之刃。“Dean，Sam，”他说，“我建议你们现在闭上眼睛。”

他们遵从了——Sam在看到Dean毫不反驳的就照做了之后也这么做了——Zachariah死亡时释放出的真实形态的光芒在他们的闭上了的眼睑钱闪耀。当他们睁开眼睛时，Castiel正半搂着Jess，一只手放在她的头上，正在驱逐他体内的恶魔。

“Sam，”Jess瑟缩了一下。

“Jess？Jess！”Sam就在她身边，把她搂在怀里。Castiel快速的退了一步，看到她身上恶魔造成的伤害已经痊愈了满意的点了点头。

Jess，现在是真正的Jess了，抬起眼睛看着Sam。“嘿，陌生人，”她小声的说，Sam眨掉了眼里的眼泪，开始去擦她嘴角的血。

风还在他们身边呼啸着，吹着Dean的夹克衫，时不时的吹得他重心不稳。而Castiel，站的非常的稳，用他熟悉的严肃的目光打量着Dean。Dean就那么打量了回去，就在Sam抱着Jess，Zachariah的尸体躺在地上，旁边还印着一个烧焦的翅膀的环境下。Castiel还是一样的一幅，一样的发型，一样的好奇宝宝一样歪着的头。即使刚刚Castiel没有把一把刀插入到Zachariah的喉咙里，Dean觉得自己也能能够意识到。正是这个认知使得Dean站在了原地而不是扑向他。

“你变回天使了。”Dean无力的说。

“没错，Anna从Zachariah哪里头回了我的荣光。她……恰好把它逮到了那个见面会上。”Castiel在看见面无表情的Dean的时候笑容也收了回去；这次竟然是Dean无视了他的笑话。“我们能从都是天使的旅店逃出来，但是不可能不费一番功夫，对不起我来迟了。”

“当然。”Dean说。

Castiel低头看了看Sam和Jess。“你好，Sam，Jess。见到你们很高兴。我很抱歉说得这么简短，但是Michael马上就要来了，你们应该呆在安全屋里。”

“等一下。”Dean快速的后退了一步，担心的看了一眼他手中握着的天使之刃。“你要干什么？你要跟Michael对抗？他可是在我爸爸身体里，你不能这样。”

“我打不过Michael的，他比我强多了。”Castiel说。

“你没有回答我的问题。”

“Dean，别磨叽了，”Castiel平静的说，“你们必须走了，如果Michael现在抓到你的话，他会逼你说yes的。”

“别管这些。”Dean挥了挥手里的刀，只是习惯性的没有多大威胁。“除非你跟我一起走，不然我不会走的。”

“你不能——”

风停了，Michael出现了。

大天使Michael，还占用着John的身体，看了一眼Zachariah已经空了的容器。“你杀了他，你自己的哥哥。”

“没错，”Castiel说着，不带一点悔恨之意。

Michael笑了，他的真是的声音的回响使得周围的树都晃动了起来。“你残杀同胞却还站在这里，莽撞而无畏。”

“嘿。”Dean无视了Castiel警告性的一瞥说道，“Zach是个天字第一号大混蛋，他伤害了Cas还有Jess。我可不管你们是不是主的天使，这一点都不好。”

“这可是战争时期，Dean，”Michael和蔼地说，John的脸变成了一个悲伤而严肃的表情。“Castiel的背叛可比你想象的要严重得多。这将如何结束？内战？第二次叛乱？”

“这是自由意志，背叛的根源在此。”Castiel说着，眼睛快速的扫了Dean一下，“正义之人教会了我这个。”

“然后你就变成个傻子了。”Dean的眼前一晃，两个天使就动作了。Michael现在正站在Castiel面前，一只手抓着他的喉咙，而Castiel把天使之刃眼在了John的心脏前方。Michael叹了口气。“命运决定了我们。”

“不，”Castiel说，“我活着就是为了承认一切不是那么简单。Raphael杀了我，但是我又复活了。我和Anna回到过去改变历史——那些我们总是相信的总世界的不可改变的东西——我们成功了。而我们成功的唯一原因就是上帝同意了。”

Michael的笑容不见了。“不要亵渎父亲。”

“那你怎么解释这个？”Castiel冷静的问道。“看看我们现在的情境，我们现在正站在不可能的境地。这不是上帝的奇迹是什么？”

Michael不赞同的摇了摇头。“这不是我们父亲做的——”

“你否认？”Castiel不可置信的问。“你不是一直在等他的消息吗？那么，这就是了。我对我们的父亲有信念，我会相信他。”他松开了手，天使之刃在巨大声响中掉到了地上。

“Cas，”Dean说，因为Michael的一记眼刀而僵在了原地。“这就是你想做的事情？”

“我已经厌倦了东躲西藏了，Dean，”Castiel说，“这么长时间以来第一次，我觉得自己无所畏惧。”

“这不是……”Michael把注意力转回Castiel，那个因为生气而剧烈颤抖着的天使。Michael哼了一声，而Castiel连眼睛都没眨一下，“你只是个小兵，你什么都不懂。第一战的时候你差不多才出生。你从来没见过上帝的脸，没听过他的声音。”

“听着，”Dean向前走了几步，小心、警告什么的都随风而逝了。“你们很久没有收到上帝的消息了，对吧？那你怎么能确定现在发生的事不是他想要的呢？”

“因为我的使命是扳倒Lucifer，”Michael说。

“那是在Lucifer被释放了的情况下，”Dean指出，“但是他现在没有，我说的对吧？”

Michael停顿了一下，震惊与警醒同时出现在了John的脸上。

“Lucifer还被封印着，”Dean补充道，重复了灶君说过的话。“这使得你现在做的一切都是完全没有意义的。”

现实使得Michael沉下了脸。“他需要被释放。”他把Castiel的脸拽的近了一点，生气的说，“你们要去释放他，这是你们的使命，你们必须完成它。”

Castiel侧过脸看了Dean一眼，“不是我非要这么想，但是……”

“这一切一定会发生的，这样或者那样，”Michael咆哮道，把Castiel扔到了地上。他站直了身体，使得John的身体看起来无畏而自我确信。这并不是他的真正的容器，但是现实中Michael现在有很多不对的事情“也许不是今天，不是明天，但是我可以等，Lucifer最终一定会被释放的，我很擅长等。”

“你可以把我父亲还回来，”Dean勇敢的说。“呃，你明白的，现在你表现你的坚定信仰的时候是不需要他的，对不对？”

“有意思，”Michael说，略带兴趣的打量了Dean一下。“你知道这意味着我会再来找你的吗？”

Dean耸了耸肩，“我知道你还会尝试的。”他并没有指望自己的话会奏效，所以当Michael开始发光的时候他也很意外。

“总有一天，”Michael对他说。他没有承认失败，也没有承认Dean的观点，就像大多数天使一样，他因使命而生，与Lucifer的最终一战是他认为唯一有价值的事情。他们周围的世界改变的太多了，在这一刻，至少，Castiel和Winchester家的人，可以继续下去。

Michael在狂风骤雨中离开了John的身体。

当光芒散去，就只有John留在这里，跪在地上颤抖着。Dean马上跑到了他身边，检查他还好吗，John退了一下，“这到底怎么回事？”

“只是有一天从天使的魔法中逃离出来，”Dean说着顺着John的背，帮他调匀呼吸。“你还好吗，爸爸？头晕吗？恶心吗？一般的副作用是什么，Cas？”

“做了大天使的容器？”Castiel仔细的检查了一下John。“大脑损伤，通常是这样。但事实是你父亲还能说出完整的句子，Michael也是有善心的。”

“那些是天使，”John在他的夹克衫里颤抖着，“那些该死的天使出现在我的电视里，说你和Mary和Sam有危险，然后……”

“然后你说了yes，”Dean的手攀上John的肩膀帮他站了起来。“为了我们。”

“毫无疑问。”John说，就好像其他答案都蠢得不可救药。他压下了自己的头痛，想要看清楚Castiel。“我认识你，奇怪的家伙，冰箱（#译者注：你们还记得John和Dean一起去Castiel家安冰箱么o(╯□╰)o）。”

“很高兴再次见到你，John。”Castiel说，他向前走了几步，双手按在他们的额头上。“走吧，你们一定累了。”

 

 

当他们回到了灶君的房子里之后便是眼泪汪汪的拥抱和发自心底的诅咒那些破事。

而Anna和一些其他神族发生了一些争论，但是人类代表队不关心这些事。他们有自己的事情，涉及到一族Winchester，一个Campbell和一个Harvelle舒心而释怀的重逢了。

Mary在看见Dean和John的时候哭出了声，把他们抱在怀里。Jess还是面色苍白但是可以自己站稳了，靠着紧贴在她旁边的Sam。Dean拥抱了每一个人，然后让Jo给了他胳膊一拳，而Gwen因为他丢了那个银链子而骂了他两句。

“这太好了，我们都在这，”Dean说，“我们应该，哦，上帝啊。”

John和Mary已经亲热了起来，在疯狂地亲吻的间隙在对方耳边低语着，“我很抱歉，不，我才是那个该道歉的，”。Dean和Sam惊讶的对视了一眼，然后就释怀了，毕竟已经世界末日了。

“你们都没什么事吧，”Dean说，“我之前还以为你们再也不会出现了呢。”

“没错，是有点麻烦，”Jo说，“直到Castiel，那个怎么说来着，充满电？拿回了他的荣光？然后干掉了所有恶魔。那些天使就要麻烦了一点。但是我们还是很幸运的逃了出来。”

“不过，我们在这里要做什么？”Gwen问道。

现在那边的争论已经太大声使得他们不得不注意到了。Castiel加入了Anna的一方，正在冷静的和那些固执己见的神族们说话。Castiel正在说“我一点都不意外现在没有一致意见，不是所有参会者都出席了。”

“你不能指望我们把每个人都叫过来，”Kali说，“第一次能做到这样已经不错了。”

“谁让你们不通过我就直接行动了？”Anna生气的问，“你们本应该等等的，你看到了拍卖会上的混乱了吧，你知道我们会被阻挠的。”

“这没关系，”Castiel说，“这件事必须要做，我和Anna会帮忙的。”

Baldur哼了一声，“没错，就好像他们忽然改变了主意，就开始听你们天使的了。”他干巴巴地说，“听着，我们像她说的那样拿到了你们的先知的书，但是那毫无用处。那里面没有我们能用得上的东西。”

“你们没有读出其中的暗示，”Castiel说，“而且就算是这样也没关系，因为不是所有参与者都到场了。想想，我们结盟的目的是阻止世界毁灭，如果人类代表没有出席的话不是一个愚蠢的疏忽吗？”

“他们？”Baldur瞥了一眼那边的人类。“难道一开始世界末日不就是他们的错吗？还有你们 的错，现实正处于分崩离析的危险之中。”

“这就是我们该好好讨论一下的更充分的理由，”Castiel冷静的指出，“把所有人都叫回来，等我们聚齐了我会道歉的。我们看起来是一定要择日再开会了。”他扯开了衬衫袖口的扣子，露出了他的手腕。“一个友好的表示，请自取。”

Kali眯了眯眼睛，但还是拉过了他的手，轻轻一碰就划开了血管。

Castiel的脸上冷静而带着一丝期待，当他转过头对上Dean担心的目光表情也没有变。

“却之不恭，”Kali说着，用药水瓶装满Castiel的血，“我们会有下一次见面的。”

Dean等到那些神族都走了才问道，“我们也要参加？”

“没错，”Castiel说，不过你们在我们等着的时候可以休息一下。“我听说灶君家的屋子都很舒适而且——”

“不，不，等一下，”Dean说，而Castiel沉默了。“你想让我们做什么？我们为什么在这里？”

“你们在这是因为人类也该有发言权，”Castiel说，“当我生病了的时候——”

“你的意思是，当你是个人类不记得这些事情的时候，”Dean更正到。

“好吧，就是这样，”Castiel说着有点嘎嘎的转开了视线。“当我在Lawrence的时候，Anna继续了我联系所有神族和一些可以谈判的超自然生物的工作。一起合作，我们可能就会有足够的力量把Lucifer永远关进笼子里，永远的阻止天启。”

“哦，就是这样了，”Dean说，“很好。”

“但是我们只是普通人，”Sam有点不舒服的说。“我的意思是，跟……其他人相比。那些小说里的人——你懂我的意思。”

Anna朝他们温和的笑着。“这便是你们有权发声的原因，大多数神有一个……公平的世界观。你们真的很重要，所以你们应该留在这。”

这个不寻常的话——你们真的很重要——触动了Dean。

他之前以为他们充其量就参与其中的一小部分；他和Sam很重要只是因为另一个世界的Dean和Sam很重要，所以当他听到Anna的话的时候心里有点不安。Castiel在把他们带到楼上休息的时候也说了一样的话，他们要在这里等着被带到下一次集会。Becky早就在这里了，看到他们的时候尖叫了一声，很兴奋的认出了所有人（除了默默叹口气的Gwen）。

Jo迅速的打开了电视，新闻里正在循环播放在东海岸9.2级地震的细节报导，Sam把还是很疲惫的Jess安置在了一个沙发上，把她的腿搬到自己的大腿上，让她蜷起来睡一会。

John坐在了最近的沙发上，Dean坐在了他旁边，说“该死的，我觉得我需要喝杯酒。”

“我觉得我需要抽根烟，”John回复到，手指在膝盖上敲击着。“那种很大很烈的，就像你妈妈过去开玩笑的那种荒唐的雪茄。”他把手在脸上抹了一下，“法克。”

“是啊，我理解，”Dean说。

“我希望我们所有人可以重聚在一起，但不是现在这样，”John说，声音在他指缝中震动着，“不是现在这样的。”Dean闭上了嘴，回忆起小说中的John；那个人不是他的父亲，但是他现在被牵扯进这些疯狂的事的悲伤却跟那个人那么相似。

他们对面，Mary正和Sam小声聊着天，说着“这是个错误，”Mary低着头，两个人的手握在一起。“我知道这不能作为借口——”

“妈妈，”Sam说着抱了她一下。她在他的怀抱中有点僵硬，当他说“我非常了解人们为什么会做有疑问的事情，就是在被逼迫的时候，妈妈，我明白。”的时候才放松了下来。

在屋子的另一面，Becky吸着她的鼻子。

“至少我们现在在一起，”Dean说，他看着Sam亲吻了Mary的脸颊，两个人都在细语些什么。“我觉得你该对Sam说点什么，现在正是好时机。”

“他不会和我说话的。”John喃喃地说。

“比这么说，爸爸，”Dean说着叹了口气，“至少不是现在。”

John哼了一声，亲昵的用手敲了一下Dean的后脑勺。“没错，我猜也是。”他看了Mary一眼，后者对他点点头，站了起来向John方向移动。John过来的时候Sam僵了一下，睁大眼睛警惕了起来。

Dean把自己的手做成了手枪的形状，瞄准Sam，扣动了扳机。Sam给了他哥哥一个白眼，但是当John坐到他身边的时候没有起身走开。

“Dean，”Castiel说着，坐在了John刚刚的位置。“你父亲没有——”

“不，Cas，”Dean直白的说，“不，你不要说出来。”

“哦，”Castiel向后退了点，“哦，对不起，我不是……”

当John和Sam终于结结巴巴的开口说话了，Dean感到一阵轻松。这比之前什么都不说好多了，所以他把注意力放回到了Castiel身上。“这比我之前告诉你的要复杂得多了，在这一切开始之前，我们……”他放弃似的耸了耸肩，不知道怎么描述Mary，John，Sam和他之间的关系，他们有时候是亲密无间的，有时候又不是这样。

“你们现在在一起了，”Castiel试探性的说，“这才是最重要的。”

“我想过在Sam和Jess来过感恩节的时候介绍你们认识，”Dean说着轻声的笑了，“我还希望过我父母能关系好转；接着我们就又是一家人了。现在可不是那种情况。”

“对不起，”Castiel说。

Dean有点意外的看了他一眼，很奇怪Castiel的脸上为什么会有局促不安的表情，肩膀也绷得紧紧的。“怎么了？这又跟你没关系。”他停顿了一下，“哇哦，似曾相识啊。”

“还记得你跟我讲你和Sam吵架了的那个晚上吗？”Castiel说道，慢慢的绽开笑颜，“感觉是很长时间之前的事情了，有没有？”

“没错啊，”Dean说着，大脑运转着。这太特么诡异了，他想，他们现在在这里，神族、天使还有人类在同一屋檐下，几天之前Dean人生中最大的烦恼还是他要不要在公寓里多屯点洗洁精呢。“天啊，Cas，我最终还是遇到了你的家人，他们……”

“我知道，他们烂透了，”Castiel点着头说，“除了Anna，我很喜欢她。”

“伙计……”Dean往后靠了靠，惊奇的打量起Castiel来。他之前没有这么做，但是现在他可以了，用他发现了的事实来覆盖他之前假设的东西。“我不敢相信我是你的非常重要的天使生意的一个分心。”

“哦，那不是整个故事，”Castiel说，向他的方向挪去。“Zachariah是……他搞了这个‘小把戏’，我觉得你会这么叫它的，他玩弄人类的大脑，通过控制他们来达成自己的目标。当我被变成人类的时候，他让我觉得我欠他的，还把我放在了你的附近，想要同时控制我们两个。我，因为我在改变历史上的重要角色，还有你，因为他觉得你还是Michael的容器。”

“但是我不是，对不对？”Dean快速的说，“我不可能是，Sam和我——我们看了那些小说，Michael的容器应该是正义之人，一个战士之类的。而Sam也完全不一样，他不可能会变成……你知道的。”谈看了一眼那边正在握手Sam和John。John的关节有点发白但是他在走到Mary那边之前友好的拍了拍Sam的胳膊。Sam缓缓地松了口气，Dean也是。

“Zachariah觉得他可以把时间线掰回来，”Castiel的话让Dean顿了一下。“我觉得他就是在这种假设下做事的，他觉得既然我能改变历史，我也有能力把它变回原样，。这就是他给我设了个陷阱的原因。但是我没看出Zachariah的计划到底有什么用，而且你是对的，你们现在的角色和天使们期待的完全不一样。”

“这太好了，”Dean飞速的点点头，因为这个保证而放松了很多，“这太好了。等一下，什么意思，Zach什么时候给你设陷阱了？”

“你的车祸，”Castiel耸耸肩说，“他弄坏了你的Impala，知道我会干预的。毕竟，你是我的弱点。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛，“哦。”

“我不会让你就那么死去的，”Castiel有点害羞地低下了头，“你应该有一个长寿的圆满的生活，是我太大意了没有及时阻止。”

“所以……”Dean控制不住脸上裂开的笑容，“你一直扮演着我的守护天使？”

那一刻Castiel脸上愤怒的表情有点像当初在McArthur house的时候，那个时候还只有他们两个互相周旋着。就在这一刻，好像一切都没有发生改变。

“Dean，”Castiel说，摸上他的膝盖。“我们在神族重新集合之前还有几个小时。”

Dean差点就笑了出来，Castiel想要把手抽回去但是Dean眼疾手快的抓住了他的手腕。现在确实有很多乱糟糟的大事——时间旅行啊，所谓的命运啊，还有一个Dean爱的人不是死了就是上了的平行宇宙——但是这件简单的事不失为一个好主意。

所以Dean靠到了Castiel的身上，他的皮肤看起来还是那么的可口，然后说，“好啊。”

他们说了声抱歉就离开了，John愣了一会才反应过来，但是Mary抓紧他的胳膊让他咽下去了他的话。Gwen和Jo正全神贯注的聊天，Becky怀疑的眯了眯眼睛但是什么都没说。

当Dean从Sam身边经过的时候，他快速的在他耳边说，“确保爸爸不会看到那些小说。”Sam非常同意的点点头。

Castiel把Dean领进一个房间，灶君的诸多客房之一。这屋子有点太华丽了，跟他的每一间客房一样，但是Dean已经没空欣赏了因为他正忙着把Castiel推到墙上迫不及待的吻上了他的脖颈。

“哦，”Castiel喘息着，“就这样，求你了，Dean，就这样。”

他们一直在亲吻，一直到亲吻已经满足不了他们，Dean跪了下来，解开了Castiel的裤子纽扣，嘴唇在Castiel的中心周围打着转，直到他用手把它引导进了他的嘴里。Dean因为Castiel的阴茎分开他的嘴唇，热热的在他的舌头上滑行的快感而微微哼鸣着。Dean是那么的享受这一刻，所以直到过了一会他才发现Castiel的味道不一样了。

Dean抬起头，Castiel正看着他，无助的喘息着。这，至少，还是一样的。不同点在于Dean的口腔里没有咸咸的味道。

Dean把手滑到Castiel身体的两侧，向上卷他的衬衫。Castiel的身体因为他的荣光回来了而焕然一新，Dean觉得他手底下就是一块光滑的布，感觉不到他上次舔舐他身体的时候的伤疤。

“Cas，”Dean说着脱掉他的衣服；性是很简单的，他不想去想到底有什么东西改变了，因为他们之间互相的渴求没有改变。他转向那个有四根帷柱的大床，边走边脱自己的衣服。“过来，我们做爱吧。”

Castiel轻声的笑了，配合着Dean漫不经心的脱衣舞，和他一起躺在了床上。他们在床上翻滚了一会，亲吻着抚摸着直到Castiel爬到了他身上。

“Hello，Dean，”Castiel坐在Dean的大腿上说。

“嘿，你也是。”Dean微笑着回答。Castiel身上没有汗水这件事有点奇怪，但是他的吻还是那么饥渴的，他的手四处游走着。当Castiel毫不害羞地抵上Dean的勃起物的时候，那种感觉依然十分美好，Dean忽然坐了起来，低咒道，“别说你没有……”

Castiel打了个响指，一个安全套和一管润滑剂就出现在了Dean的枕边。

“太好了，”Dean说，“这，呃，很新奇。”

Castiel没有听到Dean的不安。他正忙着做事，快速的给自己，然后把安全套套在Dean的阴茎上。

毫无疑问Dean的大脑还是想做这件事，但是Castiel的进程太快了，已经站起身把Dean的阴茎插入自己的身体里。Dean说，“嘿，等一下，”但是Castiel就那么坐了下去，又快又紧，直到他再一次紧紧地坐到Dean的大腿上。

“擦啊！”Dean叫了一声，因为被这么快的包裹住而轻轻颤抖着。即使他现在被快感包围，他还是用双手扣住了Castiel的腰阻止他，“Cas，你不要——”当Castiel 重重的坐下的时候他呻吟了一声。

“Dean，这……”Castiel抱紧Dean。“你真是……”

Dean看了看Castiel，他正气息不匀的说着“太性感了”，他意识到Castiel非常享受这一刻。Castiel的嘴角噙起一个笑容，小心翼翼的移动着，感受着他们的身体之间的互动。Dean看着这一切，愉快而茫然，Castiel终于找到了怎么让Dean的阴茎在自己身体里动作的方法。

“你很喜欢这样啊，哈？”Dean说，得到的答案就是Castiel找到了自己的节奏，然后开始饥渴的在Dean身上晃动起来。

Dean没有先到达高潮，虽然他真的很喜欢Castiel这一刻迷失的表情，但是这场性事是Castiel主导的。他用力地冻着自己的臀部，呻吟着抓着Dean的身体以获得快感。很快的Castiel的动作变得非常的疯狂，在Dean的阴茎上做着快速而有力地抽动，使得Dean不得不把手和脚紧紧抵在床单上。

Dean躺了回去，让Castiel享受这一切。Dean能做的事情就是微笑，包容这一切，当Castiel在Dean的阴茎上到达高潮的时候，他的牙齿颤抖着，眼前一片茫然。

当Castiel最终到了的时候就像是一种解脱，无声的尖叫了一下。当精液溅到他的胸口上的时候Dean颤动了一下。

当Castiel最终慢了下来，Dean抬起手把他眼前的碎发撩到一边。“你没受伤吧？”

“我很好，谢谢。”他低沉的声音比平时听着尖利了一点。他满足的推开了Dean的手，“对不起，这……我太想你了。”

“是吗？”Dean笑了，虽然他的牙好像刚刚被Castiel撞击的都要掉下来了。“我就是那么的性感，对不对？”

“没错，Dean，”Castiel说，他缓慢挪动的臀部背叛了他佯装的怒意，使得还在他里面的那根又兴奋了起来。

这一次是Dean的主场，Castiel慢吞吞的动作使得他的小腹慢慢聚起一股热流，Dean抬了抬腰，使自己深入Castiel的热源中心，而Castiel接纳了他，配合着Dean的动作。Castiel的手温柔的在他的胸口上抚摸着，指甲抓着他的乳头，手掌停在了心脏的位置。

当Castiel的手在那里徘徊的时候，一个不愿意多想的想法在Dean的脑海里变得清晰。

他抬起头来看向Castiel，他的眼神有一点呆滞。他还是在抚摸着Dean但是手却没离开那个地方。Dean抓住了他的手，警告性的抓紧了那细瘦的手腕。当Castiel顿住了的时候，Dean的目光移到了Castiel腰际自己弄出的痕迹上去。就在Dean的眼前，那个痕迹消失不见了，恢复成了完美无瑕的皮肤。

“和我在一起，”Dean说。

Castiel皱了皱眉，“我在呢，Dean。”

“不，”Dean生气的说，他抱着Castiel的屁股翻滚了一圈。当Castiel仰躺在床上的时候，Dean快速的爬进了他两腿之间。“你要和我在一起。”

“但是……”Castiel的声音越来越小，当Dean把Castiel的双膝掰开抬高，换了一个角度继续的时候，他虽然困惑但还是顺从了。

“守护天使，”Dean小声说，把自己又插入Castiel体内。当他仔细检查Castiel露出来的皮肤的时候，他皱起了眉头Castiel的皮肤非常的干净，没有肿胀也没有红痕。Dean的阴茎撑开了他的入口，里面湿滑而完美，毫无怨尤的接纳着他。

“好吧，我现在明白了。”

“Dean，”Castiel说着，犹豫的碰了碰他，他抬起自己的身子方便Dean的进入，Dean接受了。Dean重重的干着他，一边检查Castiel的身体一边激烈的运动着。Castiel可以承受这一切，因为他是个天使了，一切就好办了。“Dean——”

“我说，和我在一起！”Dean咆哮着，把Castiel放在他胸口的手推了下去。“不是他，你别想他！”

“谁啊？”Castiel问到，但是Dean只是呻吟了一声做着最后的冲刺。

这是一个舒服的让人脚趾头都卷了起来的高潮，Dean深深地埋入他的体内，在他释放的瞬间睾丸紧贴着Castiel的身体。

Dean在下来的时候整个人都在颤抖。他的目光在Castiel的身体上徘徊了一会——那诱人的潮红已经褪去了——然后转过身，去了趟浴室然后回来了。Dean能感觉到Castiel一直盯着他的担忧的目光，还有他不能含糊过去的对话带来的压力。

“Dean，”他回来的时候Castiel摸上他的手臂，因为Dean没有把他挥开而有了勇气。“怎么了？”

“你在想他，”Dean说。当Castiel要求他说清楚的时候，他大叫道，“他！Dean！那个家伙——那个猎人，这里有一块纹身的那个！”他指了指刚才Castiel一直在抚摸的那块胸口，虽然Dean的皮肤上根本没有任何痕迹。

“但是……”Castiel困惑的盯着Dean，“但是那就是你啊。”

“不，Cas，那不是我，”Dean说。“这就是重点。小说里发生的那一切——对你来说是真实的，那是你的过去。但是对我来说，那只是一个遥远的——类似于小说的——平行世界或是什么的——那是发生在别人身上的。”

“Dean，”Castiel靠近Dean，比Dean希望的要近，然后捧住了他的脸。“我了解你，你这段人生的生活环境可能不一样——”

“你想要的是他，对不对？”Dean责问道。“当你说我是你的弱点的时候，你其实说的是他。在你那晚救了我的时候，你根本还不知道我是谁，对不对？”

“这没有意义，”Castiel有点生气的说。“你永远都是Dean，Mary和John的孩子，只不过是你的生活轨迹变化了——”

“而正是生活轨迹定义了一个人！”Dean推开Castiel的手。“我不是那个人。我甚至都不能想象自己过着那样的生活，更别说做他做过的事。”

“但是你确实做过，”Castiel说，“我在你身边，我看到了。”

“哦，好吧，”Dean说，“所以你的意思是Sam，我的Sam，他还是那种会释放该死的地狱之王Lucifer的人？”

“不！”Castiel崩溃的把手盖在脸上，不敢相信他们竟然会在为这种事情吵架。“你的Sam还是那个为了他爱的人会付出一切的Sam，但是在这个时间线里他不会被逼到被人利用的角落。”

“啊哈！”Dean得意的说，“这就是一切的不同之处，人不是他们经历的事情的加和，但是那却构成了他们很重要的一部分。这就是我，Cas，我不是猎人，我也不是英雄，我也确定我特么不是你抓得紧紧地从地狱里救出来的那个人。闭嘴，我读了你进到那个仓库的那一章，我知道自己在说什么。”

“我现在真想揍你，”Castiel生气的说，“我在知道你的另外一段生活之前就已经爱上了你。你是个好人，你对我，对你爱的人，都不顾自己的付出。难道你觉得这是一个没有价值的人生吗？”

“这个本就不是一回事，你也知道的。”

“好吧！”Castiel大叫到。“如果你非得觉得你自己不是他，觉得自己的经历跟他比不值一提，那如果我告诉你他从来没有像你这样拥有过我呢？”

“真的吗？”Dean反驳道，“那可能是因为你是个天使呢。”

Castiel沉默了。他盯着Dean看了一会，那些话戳进他的心里，使得他转开了眼睛。“好吧……我明白了，‘我是个天使’才是问题。”Castiel从床上起身，捡起他的衣服。

Dean太生气也太满足于自己在争论中的胜利以至于没有意识到Castiel的行动是不情愿的。

“告诉我，Dean。”Castiel的表情冷冷的，好像不在乎答案。“你现在的生活幸福吗？和你家人在一起？”

Dean说“当然了。我的意思是，我们不是完美的，但是……很幸福。”

“那么我就不后悔自己做了这件事，”Castiel说着穿上了自己的衬衫，徐素的系上了扣子。“等到那些神族重新聚在一起的时候我会通知所有人的。在那之前你也许会想睡一会。”

Castiel消失了。Dean知道他有能力这样做，但还是吓了一跳。

很长一段时间之后，Dean才放松了下来。

 

 

Dean很累了但他还是没有在客房里睡觉。他洗了个澡，穿好了衣服然后回到了客厅里，从Sam那里知道了John和Mary学着他的样子一起出去过了一段一样质量的时间。（#小三米你是怎么知道这种事的= =）

“真恶心，”Dean不由自主地说，Sam轻笑一声，看着Dean栽进了旁边的沙发里。“Jess还好吗？”

“现在还好，”Sam小声说，手轻轻捋着她的头发。Jess睡着了，但是她眼皮后面的眼珠还滚动着，时不时的抓紧Sam的手。“Cas呢？”

“有事情要做。”

Sam给了他一个可怜的表情。“如果在不一样的情境下的话我会很高兴见到他——”

“如果如果如果，”Dean小声说，踢飞了他的鞋子，把脚放在了桌子上。“什么事情都在说如果，期盼着各种事情而不是我们现在已经完成了的。”

Sam皱眉，“Dean？”

“现在别和我说话，”Dean说，“我睡一会。”他无视了Sam失望的叹息。睡着了就不用想那些烦心事了。

他是被Jo重重摇醒的。“时候到了，”她说，“他们聚集在一起了。”

神族和鬼族的议会并不像Dean期待的那么宏大。一个宴会厅，摆满了桌子和椅子，围成了一个圈。大多数的与会者都是人形的，而那些不是人形的，Dean看了他们一眼，然后把他们假装成了提前为万圣节做好了打扮的奇怪的人类。

Becky，在入座前自信满满的朝着几个她认识了的神挥挥手，示意他们几个跟上她。Dean不怎么成体统的坐到了一个椅子上，在他看来，他们就是来这里旁观的。

“欢迎各位，”等到关上门，所有人都就位了之后，Anna说。“我是Anna，过去叫Haniel。（#译者注：力天使Haniel，约翰启示录中提到的七大天使之一。）我很感谢诸位能够同意再来开一次会，为了我们共同的命运。”

Dean半听着她的问候和致敬，更专注于让自己显得低调一点。坐在他旁边的是Sam，他正好奇的观察者那些神，想要尽可能的辨认出他们的身份。当Sam呆看的样子使得他获得了一位猫女神的白眼的时候，Dean把他拉过来小声的说，“Geekazoid”（#译者注：我觉得这应该是个神的名字啊，可是没有查到，然后这个词是讨厌的人的意思）

Sam逃开他的魔掌，有点生气。“闭上嘴，你吓到我了。”

“所以你就是那个该负责任的人？”Baron Samedi（#译者注：巫毒教的死神，海地那边的神族。）在Anna说完她的开幕词之后问道。“你就是那个违背了所有自然法则，打破了时空之线的人？”

“我们两个。”坐在Anna旁边的Castiel说。“我们一起决定回到过去，藏在了Winchester家的婴儿房。但是我才是那个在Azazel碰到Sam之前杀掉他的人，使得历史被改写了。”

“你觉得这样变好了吗？”Odin哼了一声，其他同意他的话的神也小声附和着。“至少之前我们知道后来会发生什么，我们可以一起反抗Lucifer，可以把他踢出地球。”

“听听，”Baldur说。“看我们现在，整整一屋子神，整个宇宙的力量都在我们手中。Lucifer算什么东西，能和我们比？”

他们就这个话题争论了起来，Dean越听越不舒服。他看了一眼Castiel，他正摆出一张扑克脸，镇定自若的承受着众神给他的压力。

“你做的事情会毁了我们的。”Isis说，身体前倾看着Castiel和Anna。“这像Lucifer一样危险，可能更甚。人类和低等恶魔可能感觉不到时空的裂痕——毕竟他们时低等生物——但是我们却被你做的事深深的影响了。你不应该打乱历史的，天使。我能感觉到Lucifer正在从他的笼子里面爬出来，跟过去一样。”

“而且天启骑士还是来到世间了！”Baron Samedi补充道。

“听着！”象头神把拳头敲在桌子上说。“你们尽管德发牢骚吧，但是这个现实还是比过去的要好很多。只有这两个东西做了什么的时候Lucifer才能被释放。我们现在比过去时间要充足得多。”

“但是我们要的是Lucifer被永远的关起来，”Kali说，“而不是暂时性的，保证每一次他想跑出来的时候那个笼子都不会坏掉。你！撒旦的容器！”

Sam吓了一跳，他看着那个涂着漂亮指甲的手指指向他“啊？”

“Lucifer和你交流过吗？”Kali问。

Sam因为大家的注视而有点脸红，“在梦里说过，所以……交流过？”

“就是这样！”Kali动作夸张地说。“Lucifer早就有了足够的能量引诱自己的容器。他逃出来只是时间问题了，然后会怎样？一切就都毁了，没有任何东西能活下来。”

“我们应该恢复原状，”Baldur说，使得Dean不安地坐直了身体。“取消了他们的错误，这样事情就会回归正轨了，我们就可以直面Lucifer了。”

“你这么急着寻死？”Anna说。

“哦，”Kali生气了。“你这个傲慢的——”

“这不公平，我知道，”Anna说，她的声音有点沉重。“Lucifer和我不一样，或者是Castiel，或者是你们遇到过的任何天使。他无与伦比的魅力与强大。他发起了天堂的第一次剧变，他的故事向你们每个人一样伟大。人们崇拜他是有原因的。使得他像你们一样成为了神，他会杀了你们的。”

“神也会死，”玉皇大帝（#噗）冷静的说。“所以Lucifer也能被杀死。”

“但是传说，只会死在Michael的手中，”Castiel说，“但是我不相信这一点。他肯定是有弱点的，我们可以找到它，再利用它打败他。”Anna震惊的转向Castiel，“Cas，你知道这不是真的，只有Michael可以杀了Lucifer。”

“我们是被这么告知的，”Castiel对她说，“我们被告知了很多事情，Anna。”

“不，”Anna说，不可置信的看着他，“没有办法杀了Lucifer的——你知道这一点。所以我们一开始才做了这么疯狂的一个任务，因为我们唯一的机会就是困住他，而不是与他对抗。”

“我说我们能打败他。”Baldur说。

“不！”Anna的拳头敲在她的桌子上。“我曾经看过一切的终端，只有死亡。没有人能打败Lucifer。你们必须相信我。”

“你的弟弟可不这么想。”Odin指出。

“Lucifer的牢笼已经不堪一击了，”Isis说，“如果我们想打败他的话，我们就要释放他。要做这件事就要冒着被团灭的危险，所以我们必须把历史修改回去。”

Dean怒吼道，“不行。”

Castiel向那些神族摇头，“你们希望我撤回那件事？Zachariah也是这么想的。就算我们想，那又该怎么做呢？”

“不行，”Dean说。

“Lucifer已经预热好要烧毁这个世界的火焰了，”Anna气得直发抖，“他的军队已经出现了，天启四骑士已经被释放了，他的病毒已经准备好被释放了。我们能够拖延这一切就已经是个奇迹了，你们现在想撤回这一切？”

Dean站起来说，“不行！”

突然地安静使得会议室显得比实际大了很多。

“呃……”Dean尴尬的低头看了一眼Sam，Sam也非常震惊。所有的神族都满怀期待的看着他，所以Dean站直了身子，努力不要看起来太衰。“就让我直话直说吧。”

“说重点，作为天使容器的男人。”Kali说。

“嘿，”Dean抗议道。很意外Kali只是朝他挥了挥手指让他继续。“本质来讲，我们现在正在打算困住Lucifer对吧？因为这是我们唯一能确保的事情。幸运的话，跟他对抗的胜率只有1/2，但是困住他是一件保准的事，对不对？”

“没错，”Castiel缓缓说，有点好奇。

Dean深呼吸了一下。“那么根据Becky说的——”Becky应了一声，“——现在的一切，并不开始于恶魔喂给Sam他的血的那个夜晚。要更早一点，我妈妈做交易的时候。一切是因为这个开始的，那个……叫啥来着？”

Becky小声说了什么。

“什么？”Dean问道。

“In the Beginning,”Becky说，有了点自信，“就是那本——”

“我把Dean带回了过去，所以他目睹了那场交易，”Castiel说。他真正的意思是：他把Dean带回了过去，所以这个交易才会发生。Castiel碰了下Anna的胳膊，恍然大悟点亮了他的脸。“这个理论是明智的，我们选错了时间。”

Anna出神的转向Castiel，“这能困住他？”

“应该能，”Castiel说，“可能可以，或者就会毁了我们现在努力的一切。”

“你介意和我们一起讨论下吗？”Kali说。

“我们可以这样做，Lucifer就永远不会从笼子里被释放出来。做的好的话。”Castiel因为兴奋而洋溢起笑容，他的脑海里产生了一个新的计划。“我们该从这个世界铲除的不是Azazel，而是我。”

Dean震惊了。“嘿，等等——”

“这应该有用。”Castiel从桌子底下拿出一大块羊皮纸，开始在上面重重的画了起来，就算是天使和神有时候也是需要纲领的。“如果我不在这个世界上了，那么Dean就不会陷入这个时间循环，历史不会陷入时间循环，一切就好了。永远不会发生。每个人都从命运逃脱，没有更明智的方法了。”

Kali，Baldur，还有一些视力不好的神都走进了看他的计划。那个羊皮纸是二维的，但是Castiel在有限的时间里发挥得很好。

Anna看着他的计划成型，发出了一声压抑的笑。“如果这是对的，其他天使还是会继续你的工作的，永远实现不了错过的机会。他们还是会选择标记正确的一对，希望正确的结合可以生出正确的容器，然后宣称这便是命运。该死的，他们已经这么干了2000年了。他们可以永无休止的选人。”

“也许不会这样，”Kali说，她指着图上的一点，“其他的东西也必须除掉。所有这个以及之前那个现实中的幸存者都必须被彻底除掉，要不然的话一切就会重现，就像现在这样，然后另一个天使会去做Castiel的工作。”

“我们可以做到，”Castiel忽然说，“我们一起，就在这里，就在此刻，我们可以达成协议。我们有足够的力量做这件事。”

“有足够的力量毁掉事实？”玉皇大帝问道。“去毁掉一段历史，即使是这么一小块，也会要了我们不少人的命。”

“牺牲一小部分总比团灭要强，”Isis据理力争。“我觉得这个计划行得通，我会支持你们的，Castiel和Haniel。”

Mary站了起来，作为人类发言。“我就直说吧，你们想要再次改写历史？”

“上次我们犯了个错误，”Castiel说，“我们的目的是把你的两个儿子带出这段历史，因为他们是风口浪尖——他们是天堂与地狱之战的重要武器。”

“但是Lucifer还是可以被释放，”Mary说，“就算不是Sam和Dean，还有别人。”

“最终，没错，”Castiel承认道，“但是你们的儿子——抱歉，曾经作为你们儿子的他们两个——会生活在完全不同的环境中。那就会再过很长很长时间，历史才会重演。”

“命运是一个好的营销手段，”Anna说，她看到了Castiel不支持的一瞥,反驳道，“怎么了？对不起，Cas。我还是不觉得我们的父亲介入其中了，这一切都是我们自己做的。也许这些事我们已经做过很多次了，我们只是……一直在骗自己罢了。”

Kali还在轻抚那张羊皮纸。作为死亡与变身的女神，她可以看到这个计划的优点，但是有些部分的内容还是让她踌躇了。“如果我们彻底毁灭了那之前的一切，我们就没有人会为Lucifer的最终的释放做准备了。”

“但是……”Baldur说，“假设Lucifer真的不能被杀死，我们做的每一点努力都是为了给我们争取更多的时间，给这个世界争取更多的时间。”

Odin一只手捋了捋自己的胡子。“一切终有尽头。就算是我们神也必须承认永远没有那么远。”

“嘿，嘿，等一下，”John举起一只手说。“不要再绕圈子了，有什么话就直说，少说这些华而不实的。这到底意味着什么？”

“从那一刻起，一切将重新开始。”Castiel说，“如果一切都像我们希望的那样发展了，那么Mary就不会做那个交易了。”

“但是Dean和Sam呢？他们会没事吗？”John继续问道。

“每一个人类的灵魂都在这个世界上有自己的位置，”Kali说，“你的孩子一定会出生的。你的顾虑无关紧要。”

象头神向前伸了伸，古老的目光落在了Sam和Dean身上。“你们怎么想，Winchester家的孩子们？我很想知道。”

Dean和Sam对视了一眼。过了一会，Sam说。“我不认为我们可以真的说出什么来。我们现在的生活就挺幸福的，我们又怎么能预见到如果一切都不一样了的话我们的生活会有什么变化呢？我会很高兴自己不会成为恶魔的目标，但是那就是我。虽然我们也不会再记得了。”

“但是你们不愿意回到你们真正地生活中去？”象头神说。“你们已经看过你们的先知的书了，看到了你们曾对这个世界做过的贡献。”

“这是不公平的。”Mary说，“那个时间线对于你们来说可能是真的，但是现在这个才是我们认为的真实。”

Kali微微皱起眉。“但是现在这个时间线也要被毁了，我们所有人一起。”

“你愿意吗？”象头神问。

Dean想象了一下这个世界分崩离析，他想象了一下眼睁睁的看着存在了那么久的地球上的一切事物在他眼前消失。他想到了Mary和John，Sam和Jess，Jo和Gwen还有Bobby，想到了一个曾经属于他的有目标却也失去了很多的生活。然后他想到了Castiel，和其他人一起，正在等着他的答案。

“我觉得值得，”Dean说，“这个世界值得我们放手一搏。”

Castiel笑了。

“牺牲一小部分人，避免大多数人的死亡，”Isis说。她站了起来，充满敬佩的向Sam和Dean点点头。“我们有很多事要做。”

Castiel加大了自己的声音使得整个屋子都可以听到，“所以我们达成一致了？”

当然，不会有真的协议。把这些神族聚在一个屋檐下讨论问题已经够难的了，更别说得到一个大家都满意的结果了。一些神走了出去，不想参与他们不相信或者根本就是偷偷在害怕的事情。其他的神族留下了，但是他们中的大多数都认为如果失败了那也没关系，如果成功了的话，也不会有什么结果，因为就没有人会记得了。

他们的联盟也不过是在绝境中的一次尝试，但是有这么多神，还有两个有时间旅行能力的天使一起努力，一个严密的计划成型了。人类代表团是看不懂那个东西的，只能默默地猜测这个计划会对他们有什么影响。

“我做的那个交易改变了我的人生，”Mary说，“我答应的瞬间就已经想反悔了，没错，但是如果它根本就不会发生呢？”

“我不知道，Mary，”John说，“但是听起来是件好事。”

Anna无力的张开了手，也给不出一个更好的答案。“我们不能预测将来的事，但是我们也没有毫无危险的解决办法。Castiel和我，在我们回到过去杀死Azazel的时候？那一次的风险更大因为我们都不明白自己在做什么。”

Mary转向了那些在这次讨论中安静的听着的人们。“你们怎么想？你们有什么想说的吗？”

Gwen耸了耸肩，顺从但并不苦涩，“我们根本就没什么好顾虑的，是不是？我不知道，这真的是你们的事。”

“我想说你们加油去做吧，”Jo说，“虽然我的生活不会受到多大影响。”

Becky的笑容有点虚弱，“我只是住在这里。”

Mary不秦观的叹了口气，“我不知道……”

“但是妈妈，我们只是小人物对不对？”Dean说着，快速的瞥了一眼Castiel，Kali和Perses（#译者注：希腊神话中的破坏神）正在讨论如何有效地消除那条时间线。“你和爸爸还是会在一起的。只不过Sammy摆脱了作为Lucifer的衣服的身份。如果是这样的话？当然，我愿意一搏。”

Sam吃惊的退了一步，“但是，Dean——”

“嘿，那不只是你，”Dean说着握住了Sam的肩膀。“这是整个世界。几十亿人，我们有机会让他们活得更长一点。如果是这样的话，就算有风险也要尝试。”

“还有，”Castiel走过来说，“这就是为什么无论在怎样的困境中，你永远都是我认识的那个Dean。”Dean转过头努力让自己不要脸红。

“但是你，”John说，皱眉看向Castiel，“你会……”

“就像Dean说的，”Castiel回答道，“这是值得的。”

Mary无力的笑了。她的担忧得到了保证，但是Dean的话使得她能够退一步看什么才是更大的利益。“好吧，那就做你们该做的事吧。”

Anna点了点头走到Castiel身边。“你有什么想法吗？”

“可能会需要很大的能量，但是，没错，我有了个想法。”Castiel说，“但是必须快点完成。其他人说Lucifer已经开始积蓄力量了。他已经可以联系恶魔并且调动他们了，所以现在是一场比赛。”

“你们遗漏了一些事情。”

死亡骑士的到来并不像天使或者恶魔那样。当天使和恶魔出现的时候，会有空气振动的声音，宣告着他们出现的重要意义：注意到我，了解我，颤抖吧凡人。Death并不在意这些，因为死亡是无处不在的，别人的恐惧对他来说是毫无意义的。

他就这么出现在了这里，桌子旁边，站在Dean和Mary中间，就好像他一直在这里来着。

“上帝啊！”Dean大叫一声，往后退了一步，“你特么从哪爬出来的？”

“我一直都在这，Dean，”Death脸上带着想让Dean掐死自己的微笑说，“很高兴再次见到你。”

“是你，”Anna说着防御般的举起了手。附近的神族都转过来，他们大多数人都十分惊讶。“你是天启骑士。你是天启那边的，不是我们这边的。”

“很好，用我最不喜欢的角色给我定位，”Death干巴巴的说。他平时的形象就是一位苍白高瘦，穿着黑色西装的男人，但是即使是在场的人类也知道那并不是他的全部。“我是这世上所有神的同伴，我为所有地区所有文化所有宗教工作，所以我可不想被归类，谢谢。”

“掌管一切的死亡。”Castiel说着歪过他的头。

“你在和我手下的死神打交道的时候还更厉害一点啊，”Death斥责着Castiel，声音很严肃。“Tessa差点没能承受得住你的圣光，虽然她更生气的是Dean又一次从她手底下逃脱了。”Death，毫无疑问的，记得过去的事情，但是提醒Dean他在另一个时间线里死了那么多次可不是绅士行径。

Castiel自责的僵直了身体。“我道歉。”

“没关系，”Death把这件事揭过去了。他周围形成了一小块空地，人类和神族都本能的知道要离他远一点。“一切事物都会死，即使是历史。我来这里你们很意外吗？你们正在决定整个宇宙的命运，我当然要来这里。但是你们的计划？啊，不管是过去现在还是未来，它起作用的方式就是必须有人记得你们的牺牲。”

“这也是一个没有哪个社可以违抗的法则，”Kali说，“我们可以扭曲时间和空间，但是不能改变纯粹的死亡。”

“你能做到吗？”Anna小心的问道，“如果我们实行这个计划，你愿不愿意……？”

“帮你们？”Death意味深长的微笑了起来，因为他明白这个世界是怎么运转的。“我并不满意被当成一个……天启骑士，或者是被一个天使牵制，即使是像Lucifer这样有着雄心壮志的。我有更重要的事情要做，而帮你们就可以保证我有足够的自由做这些事。”

Castiel松了一口气，很是钦佩Death的立场，“那我们就开始吧。”

 

 

现在就是人类是怎样度过在他们的计划实施之前的最后几个小时的了。

Becky早就走了，她要求回到自己爱的人身边，即使她知道自己根本就不会记得发生过的事了。她叫来了很多身边的好朋友开了一个临时的聚会，他们中的大多数都乐意前来。她们喝着咖啡，吃着巧克力和棉花糖，然后她一些朋友做的角色扮演游戏使得她哭了出来，不过她还是坚持住了没有告诉别人将会发生什么。

Jo给他父亲打了个电话，就是想听听他的声音。他在Roadhouse接了电话，告诉她现在外面的世界有多疯狂，还有这个地方已经挤满了人，因为好多猎人都来避难。Jo叹了口气，想到了书中的那个世界（她在那本书里有不同的父母，她在那本书里死了。），然后让他继续说了下去，他的声音让她舒服了不少。

Gwen也给家人打了电话，只是报告一声她现在很好，并且一切都会好起来的。接着她去了灶君的食品储藏室做了一个三明治。她最终在那里站了很久很久，直到Jo找到了她。

Winchester一家还呆在灶君的会客厅里。他们没什么太多话要说，再说他们说的话最终也会被忘掉。他们把椅子挪到一起坐成一个小圈，他们一些人的手交握着，相互之间一边聊天一边等那个时候到来。

当Castiel出现的时候，Dean从座位上站了起来。他有话想说，却不知道怎么开口，他知道Castiel现在有很多事要忙。

“嘿，”Dean说着，在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭自己汗湿的手心。“一切还好吗？”

“嗯，我们很快就要分别了。”Castiel说。“这件事必须同时进行。应该会有人抵制我们，但是如果我们一起在那一刻发功的话，应该就足够了，况且还有Death站在我们这一边。”

“祝你们幸运。”Dean说。

“Dean，”Castiel说，他的这个语调Dean很了解。这意味着他要说什么很重要的事了，而且Dean最好仔细听着，因为Castiel不会再重复一遍的。“虽然我很高兴我们的努力即将有回报，但是我必须承认我会后悔再不能遇见你的。在这段人生中，在另一个人生中，你都从各种方面帮助了我很多很多。”

“哦，行了，”Dean说着扯出一个自大的笑容。“你不能——”

“没有你我的人生会失去很多意义，”Castiel坚定的说，“我就想说这些，谢谢你。”

Castiel已经完完全全的准备好了，这才让Dean意识到他完全还没准备好。“你会发生什么事？”Dean问道，“你会死吗？”

“这并不重要，”Castiel说。“在这之后你也不会在意的。”

“擦，”Dean生气了，“我会忘记的，你也会忘记的，就算你能活下来，那这还有什么用呢？我们放弃了一些东西，Cas，我们以后都不会记得这些事了？”

Castiel叹了口气。“难道一件好事非得有人感谢你才有价值去做吗？”

Dean平静了下来，“当然不是，”，他一只手紧张的理了理头发，因为那比平静的接受这一切要简单得多。“我知道这很自私，但是我用自己的生活换来的一件有用的事情，我都不能记住它？”

“一件有用的事情？”Castiel轻声笑了起来。“哦，Dean，做一件有用的事情会是你永恒不变的命运，不管在哪个宇宙中。”

“闭嘴，”Dean说，但是Castiel脸上的笑容更加加深了。这是一个他不能抵抗的表情，所以Dean亲了他。

Dean的唇边是一个惊讶的哼声，接着Castiel回吻了过去。就好像回到了他们两个在Dean的公寓的第一次那晚，他们的亲吻是那么的温柔，带着点试探，虽然这个吻之下的意义变了。

一切都会好起来的，Dean想，如果他们能一直这么吻下去。如果Castiel只是一个温柔的有旷野恐惧症的普通人，如果Dean能帮他摆脱他欠Zachariah的那些普通的债，如果Castiel最终，也许，能够考虑搬到Dean的那个比他自己的半入住的房子好很多的公寓里去。

“Castiel。”

他们分开了，Anna正站在Castiel身后召唤着他。

“所以，没错，”Castiel对Dean说，“我会后悔以后不会认识你了。”

“我也是。”Dean回答道。

Castiel想佯装出一个笑容，但是尝试失败了，因为他想分开的时候Dean紧紧抓住了他的手。Castiel停了下来，在他拿回了荣光之后第一次，不太确定自己的任务的正确性。（Dean曾经经常会使他有这样的感觉，无论是在哪个世界中）。

“我更愿意留下你，”Dean大声叫道，“如果——我不是说——我之前说的——”

“我明白，”Castiel低下身吻了一下Dean的手腕，小心翼翼的把Dean抓着他的手的手指剥开。“这很好了，这是一个很好的结局。”

当Castiel走向她的时候Anna朝Dean点了点头，Den看着他们离开了，不惊讶于Castiel全程都没有回头。

“Dean，”Dean一坐回椅子Sam就说到，Dean转开了他的眼睛但是Sam靠得更近了一点，摸着他的肩膀说“Dean，你应该明白——”

“别说了，”Dean说。

“但是Dean——”

“我说你别说了。”

“Dean，”John说，Dean惊讶的抬起头。Mary和John正坐在一起，他们的手交握着；Dean忽然残忍的想到如果这件事发生了对他来说就是世界末日。“行了，儿子，现在不能这样。”

“这只是件小事，”Dean大声说着，试图劝服他自己。“我还有你们，拿什么也交换不了。”

“这不是一场比赛，”Mary说，向前抓住了他的手。“Sam，Dean，Jess，我爱你们所有人。我人生中曾经犯过很多大错误，我们都不知道哪一个会造成怎样的结果，但是我希望——因为有希望总是没有错的，Dean——那时候的我会像现在一样爱你们。”

“也许会更爱，”John说着往Mary那边靠了靠。“我希望有了新机会之后我不会再那么混蛋了。很有可能会是这样，也许吧，但是……”他耸了耸肩。

“我希望我还能认识你，”Jess把头靠在Sam的肩膀上说。她还是很累，闭着眼睛，手指把玩着Sam的衬衫“我希望我还能认识你们所有人。”

Sam吻了吻她的太阳穴。“我也希望如此。”

“好吧，”Dean没什么好补充的了，躺回了椅子上。“我们要怎么特么的直到什么时候——”

 

 

时间会自行折叠。

他们要攻击的那段历史是非常小的，只是历史之线上的一点，但是对抗它需要的能量是巨大的。它在增长过程中消逝了，被一群合作的神族撕裂吞噬，在两只天使的指导下。

原始的时间线还有在那之后的时间线的重复——Sam和Dean，流浪孤儿般的猎人，改变了世界，还有Sam和Dean，被他们生活中出现的新的人物引导着——最终结束了，他们再不是原来的他们了。

接下来死亡在他们的内部蔓延，神族们牺牲了他们的自我意识，一个接一个从这个任务中消失，成功的但是没有人会知道。

最后，合谋者只剩下了Death，Castiel和Anna。

“你们已经把这一切修补的很整洁了，”Death说着，他的专家的眼光是很准确的。“我喜欢人们把东西做得整洁。这能让宇宙的熵变得更好解决。”

“很高兴我们得到了你的支持。”Anna冷冰冰的说。

“现在，现在，”Death说着转眼望向那无穷宇宙时间停滞的一点。“还有一些小缝隙，但是只是以分钟记的，而且不会被发现。你们会很意外即使是天使或者神族都不会发现的，他们那些以自我为中心的生物。”

“我不反驳这一点。”Anna说。

“你不需要这样做的，”Castiel忧虑的对Anna说，“你可以像其他人一样抹去自己的记忆，回到天堂去，继续你的人生。”

“哦，拜托，”Anna翻了个白眼说，“你不是这场游戏中的唯一一张百搭牌，我们两个都背叛了天堂。我们一起回到了过去，搞砸了事情。我不介意你觉得你自己是该负责任的那个，因为是你杀了Azazel。我们两个都该被消除，确保这一切不会再被改变。”

“你们说完了没？”Death说。时间是流动的，但是他们眼前的地球的时间被停滞在了1973年4月30日，一等Death给出指示，它就会被新的历史覆盖。“这个世界等着你们呢。”

“好了，好了，”Anna说。她走向Death，发现Castiel没有跟上来的时候回头看了他一眼。“哦，来吧，Cas。没有人会想念两个从天堂来的天使的。在时间的这一刻我们什么也不是——只是人海中的一粒沙。你知道的天使一直都在失踪。”

“我不能反驳你的逻辑，”Castiel说，走到了Death身旁。“我之前死过了，但是我先爱还是觉得……”

“害怕？”Anna温暖的笑了起来，举起了她的手。Castiel疑惑的看着她的手掌，但是还是跟她做了一个击掌。Anna笑了起来。“我希望你最终能达到目的。”

“行了，过来，”Death不耐烦的说，打开了他的双手。

Anna和Castiel在Death抽出他们的荣光的时候，他们并没有尖叫。他们是自愿的，是大局的一个小牺牲。

接着他们消失不见了，只剩下Death站在宇宙无尽的深渊前，两只手里握着天使的荣光。

Death转过身说，“你不打算承认是你策划了这一切，是不是？”他的眼神里带着轻蔑，但是他一直都是这样看着我。“我又一次自由了，Lucifer现在又被困住了，而你的宠物计划会高高兴兴的进行的更长一点了。Anna的总结是对的，不是她，这是一场极好的营销？”

我没有给他答案，因为我永远都不会这么做。

Castiel和Anna最后的遗留物正稳稳地掌握在Death的手掌中。他把他们当做一种生物的迷人的但无足轻重的样本，就好像一片完美的对称的树叶。

“整个混乱都发生于你觉得偏爱是一件很有趣的事，”Death说，“我告诉过你这不会有好结果的，但是你还是做了；把Castiel复活了，让Anna拿回了她的荣光。哦，我明白了，你甚至还会再重蹈覆辙，是不是？”

现在这里有一片黑暗的停滞，界于最后一个死亡与新一个开始之间。那几乎是平和的，Death并不在意这些。

“Anna有属于她的位置，”Death说，“但是现在她将会是彻底不见了，不是简简单单的堕天了。而Castiel，哈，没有人会真的介意他的空缺，是不是？没有被毁掉的人生，只有转变。谢谢这些小的恩赐，这是宇宙的法则之一，而不是你的。”

我一直保持沉默，当他握紧他们的荣光的时候也没有干预。Death的手可以重塑整个宇宙，如果他真的愿意的话；把煤炭变成钻石简直再简单不过了。当他再次打开手掌的时候，他的手心里散发着新的光芒。

现在这种情况下，Death说得对。没有人会注意到这些空缺。


	5. 尾声（及番外）

事实上，Dean遇到Castiel那天是Tamara因为紧急情况出现那天。

那天比平时开门时间早了几个小时，Dean正在酒吧里擦桌子，没有想到会有人来找他。这意味着当Tamara拍门的时候，Dean在两秒的时间里把手里的抹布换成了散弹枪，一直举着武器，直到他打开了门看见Tamara走过用火刻在地上的恶魔陷阱。

“猎魔任务失败了，”她喘着粗气说。“你们这里是最近的，我带来了一个感染了的人。”

Dean咒骂了一句放下了枪。“把他们带进来，是什么感染？”

“吸血鬼咬的，”Tamara说，“其他人继续去追踪他们的巢穴了，但是Issac说你知道怎么治疗？”

“不是我，但我确实认识那么个家伙。”（#译者注：我看到这的时候以为和convenient husband接上了呢！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻）Dean说着走到了电话间，他快速的拨通了Bobby的号码。“嘿，Bobby，说话方便吗？”

“嗯，你现在又需要什么？”Bobby问道。

“Tamara刚从一次猎杀吸血鬼的活动过来，”Dean看着她和另一个家伙走进门来，一起带进来了一个虚弱苍白的女人。Dean示意把她放在其中一个桌子上，他们照做了。“有人被咬了。我觉得你可以帮我弄点神奇药水来？”

“上帝啊，Dean，”Bobby抱怨道，“别那么幼稚，自己跟他们要。”

“哦，得了，”Dean从柜子底下拽出了一些干净的衣服和一瓶大蒜香精。“Christian就是个小气的混蛋。如果没有一个请破的不公平的交易，他不会给我任何Samuel外祖父的东西的。”

“让你妈妈去跟他们要。”

“她去猎魔了！”Dean抗议道。“在爱达华州的许愿井的案子，我不知道细节，她和爸爸不肯多告诉我一点。行了Bobby，现在有人命悬一线，做做好事吧。”

Bobby叹了口气。“你为什么认为Christian会给我呢？”

“因为你是掌握了每个人的线索的杰出市民，所以我很确定他肯定欠你人情，”Dean说，“接着我就会欠你一个人情啦，明白？多完美。”

Bobby小声的哼了一下，但是他也认为Campbell家独掌抗吸血鬼病毒血清不是什么好事。他保证尽全力尽快帮Tamara拿到东西。

“你的座下都要绽放出彩虹了，Bobby，”Dean说完挂了电话。

Tamara已经把那个被咬了的人尽可能舒服的放在了桌子上。Dean把干净的衣服放在了她的脖子下面，给她的头垫了起来，擦拭上面的血。跟Dean见过的其他相比，这只是个小伤口，但是只要是吸血鬼有那么一点把人转化的小动作，都必须要尽快解决。

“你会没事的，”Tamara说，一只手不断擦拭着她额头上的汗。“这是Dean他是我们的朋友，他会帮你的。Dean，这是Anna。”

“嘿，Anna，”Dean说着朝她安抚的一笑。“你会没事的，我保证。”Anna流着血但还是点了点头，勇敢克服了疼痛。

“他怎么了？”Dean问道，转头示意那个还站在屋子中间的男孩，安静的凝视着他脑海中的恐惧。在酒吧的灯光下，他白色的礼服衬衫上的血迹清晰可见。Dean捅了一下Tamara的胳膊，“他猎魔失败了？”

“他砍掉了两个吸血鬼的头，”Tamara头痛的摇摇头，“想要救他的姐姐。而他姐姐，我必须得说，跟着一个朋友跑到了吸血鬼的巢穴。简直是疯了，她们两个，差点毁了我们整个任务。”

“她的那位朋友还好吗？”Dean问。

Tamara抿上嘴，“Issac去救她了。”

“我必须要回去，”另一个家伙忽然说。他从呆滞中清醒了过来，皱眉看着Anna。“还没有完成，他们会需要帮助的。”

“嘿，兄弟，”Dean说着站起来，“呃——”

“Christopher，”Tamara告诉他。

“Christopher，”Dean说，“Issac是个专家，他和其他人能搞定这个的。你的姐姐需要你——”

“别告诉我我姐姐需要什么，”Christopher说，“我知道她需要什么——治疗。Tamara说你能做到。”

“好吧，血清正在来的路上，”Dean说，“你需要冷静一下。”

“我很冷静，”Christopher激烈的反驳道，他的脸红了。“我非常的冷静，看我的手，没有抖对吧？你能看得出来我刚杀了两个我觉得根本就不存在的生物吗？”

“你是用刀砍的，”Tamara小声嘟囔到。

“老弟，你害怕没关系的，”Dean说。

“我没害怕——”

“你姐姐会没事的，”Dean尽可能冷静的说，平衡了Christopher激动地站在那里的样子。“她不会在我眼皮子底下被转化的，我发誓。”

这是一个坚定的誓言，比它的总和要坚定地多。Christopher听着这铁一样的誓言，惊讶的顿住了身体。他看着Dean，认真的看着他，因为Dean和他的话值得被关注。

Dean耸了耸肩。“你要不要清理一下？”

Christopher低下头看了看自己沾满血的双手。“嗯，麻烦你了。”

在Dean的工作生涯中经常会遇到一个不速之客需要一条毛巾和一杯烈酒来使他们从之前的经历中缓过来。Christopher选择了水池而不是毛巾，把他的手用力洗干净，然后回到了他姐姐旁边拉着她的手。他身上的制服衬衫救不回来了，Dean觉得这太可惜了。

“我能帮什么忙吗？”Christopher问道，看着Tamara紧紧地压着Anna的伤口。“这是大蒜吗？”

“大蒜香精，没错，”Tamara说。“大多数传说都是真的。你老老实实的呆在这里就是在帮忙了，这样就行了。”

之后除了等待没有别的事。Christopher安静的坐在Anna旁边，最终替代了Tamara的工作，以便她去了解Issac的工作进程。Dean继续去清理酒吧了，但是还关注着那姐弟俩，看着Christopher温柔的在他姐姐耳边安慰着，还有Anna反向用虚弱的笑容安慰着他。

“她很坚强，”Dean说着拿着一杯水过来帮他喂给他姐姐喝。“你们再坚持一下。”Christopher点头接受了他的帮助，Dean拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你做这一行很久了吧？”Christopher小声问。

“但不意味着就容易了，”Dean说着，机智的咽下了想说的猎魔可能会非常非常危险这件事。

“不一样的，”Christopher说着，温柔的擦去从Anna嘴角溢出的水。“这么近的看到这些东西。那么痛苦的知道生命与死亡就躺在你的手里。我……我的工作中也会做这样的事，但是和这个又不一样。”

“没错，”Dean悲伤地耸肩，“可能有点过了。”

当Ash带着血清出现的时候Christopher终于松了一口气。那混合剂装在一个小瓶子里，Dean小心翼翼的处理着，把那珍贵的内容物倒进了Anna的嘴里，Christopher看着，点点头，然后说，“现在我们就等着？”

“她现在没有危险了，所以不要心急，”Dean说着翻开Anna的眼皮观察她的瞳孔。“睡一觉，明早再吃点止痛药，祈祷她能快点好起来吧。”

“我能用你的Wi-Fi吧？”Ash问道，在空中挥舞着他的笔记本电脑。“急急忙忙赶到这太累了，你不用谢我。”

“别这样，Roadhouse家的人，”Dean用拇指向后指了指，“路由器就在那边。”

在Ash跑掉之前，Christopher紧紧握住了他的手。“谢谢你，先生，”他说，“从心底里感谢你。”

“嘿，兄弟，没关系的，”Ash说着看了一眼Anna，“乐意帮忙。”

当Anna的表情终于在睡梦中柔和了起来，Christopher才放松了他的肩膀。他小心翼翼的把她松弛下来的手放在了她的肚子上，然后走向Dean说，“这是个酒吧，我猜你有不少好酒吧？”

“要是没有的话可会被踹的，”Dean说。他走到了吧台后面，手指敲击着桌面。“要喝酒吗，大兵？”

“恩……”Christopher边走到高脚椅坐下边好奇的看着Dean。Dean假装自己没有发现，把注意力放在擦杯子上，让Christopher自己做决定。过了一会，Christopher说“你刚刚说的可惹怒我了，你知道这么说不礼貌的。”

“我知道，我父亲过去是个海军，我搞混了。”Dean笑着说，“小翅膀不错，可惜上面染上血了。”（#译者注：美国空军的标志是一颗星星加一对翅膀）

“我过一会会仔细清理干净的，”Castiel低下头物理的看了一眼自己的袖章。“但是喝酒的话……不如给我个惊喜？我觉得你会猜出来我会喜欢什么的。”

Dean一路笑着把酒杯放在了桌子上。

“那个枪，”Christopher忽然说，指着挂在Dean头顶上的墙上的枪。“温彻斯特步枪。我以为这个地方是以一个人的姓氏命名，而不是这个枪呢。这是我从Tamara那里得来的认识。”

“没错，这确实是我们的姓氏，”Dean说着骄傲的举起手。“欢迎来到Winchester家。我们在这里做着家族事业——拯救人类，猎杀恶魔，给来访者好酒。你现在看到的那把枪？是我父母婚礼那天用的。说来话长，你还是别问了。”

Christopher微微皱眉。“为什么不行？”

“什么为什么不行？”

“为什么我不应该问？”Christopher拿过来一杯酒；Dean发现自己很是欣赏他颀长的手指。“就是……这个地方太复杂了。大蒜，盐，银器，铁器，这些宗教的物件装潢着这里，整个社区，为什么会这样？”

“情势所迫。你这么说我想起来了……”Dean拉开了一个抽屉，找到了一张名片塞进他手里，“拿着这个，她能联系到你，帮你把一切带回正轨。你知道的，回到外面的世界，只不过要……多加小心。”

Christopher拇指擦了擦名片的表面，“Jessica Moore？”

“我弟妹，”Dean说，“她不算是个真正的猎人，但是她很友好。她和我弟弟，他们……嗯，就说他们做中介工作吧。”

“谢谢，”Christopher说着把名片装进了口袋里，他脸上忽然绽放出的笑容使他整个人都亮了起来，改变了他眼睛的形状。“这一定很有意思，知道世界上还有一个你们这里这样的地方。”

“哈哈！”Dean靠在吧台上直视着Christopher的眼睛。“跟你说实话吧，Chris。薪水又差，工作时间又长，而且还总是有各种各样的东西等着杀了你。还有更有趣的，你还得给美国联邦弄出一个合法的掩饰来，因为你做的事情是这个世界上其他人不愿意知道的。”

Christopher重重的点了点头，他非常理解。“那些必须要做的事情，就必须做。我们只是大棋局中的一个小棋子。”

“我就知道你会明白，”Dean说着眼睛瞥了一下Christopher的空军标志，就静静地躺在干了的血液里。“嘿，我要为此喝一杯。作为一枚该死的棋子。”

他们的就被轻轻的撞了一下。

“不过，Winchester婚礼上的温彻斯特步枪？”Christopher问道，怀疑的挑起眉毛，“听起来太诗意了，不像真的。”

Dean笑了，“你不懂的。”

他做这件事已经很久了，所以他能看出来，知道要怎么看。Dean从Christopher丝毫没有颤抖的双手以及锐利的眼神就可以看出，他并不怕了解这个深渊到底有多深。这可是难得一遇的，因为一般都是悲剧或者不得不做才会把人们拉到这个世界里来，但是有时候还是会有例外。由于Christopher巨大的热情一直催促着Dean，Dean开始给他讲述吸血鬼，狼人，鬼魂，还有小妖精的故事，还有传奇的Samuel Colt以及神秘的恶魔之门。

很明显，这个世界还在继续。

 

 

 

番外：  
时间戳：一个月之后

在另一条时间线里，事情不可思议的重大，许多人做出了牺牲。

而在这一条里，大家都得到了回报，虽然都他们没有意识到。

在这条时间线里，某天晚上，Christopher（划掉）Castiel Milton（这才是他真正的名字，即使他自己也不知道）正坐在Winchester家的餐厅酒吧外他自己的车里，想要知道为什么无论他多么努力的把手心往裤子上蹭，那里还是汗湿的。他知道，逻辑上讲，他不应该这么焦虑，但是只是知道是没有用的。

一个月之前，他和Anna一起来了这里。一个与之前，他知道了吸血鬼是存在于这个世界的阴影之中的邪恶生物的其中一种，而这里的人，就是专门猎杀他们的。

在这些人中，有一个男人叫Dean Winchester，他是现在这片Winchester家产业的管理人。当Tamara和Castiel带着受伤的Anna来到这里的时候，Dean提供了非常大的帮助。Anna还活着，因为Dean，虽然这一点很好的证明了Dean的人品，但是这并不是Castiel现在在这里的原因。

Castiel来这里是因为，一个月之前，他做了一件到现在他都觉得自己当时说不定是被鬼附身了的事情，他和Dean上床了。

就Castiel所知，这是一个非常自然的进程。Anna接受了治疗，正在恢复。Dean那么的乐于助人又那么友善，满足了Castiel关于做猎人有什么意义以及Dean为什么会做猎人的好奇心。Dean允许——信任——Castiel加入他，Tamara和Issac的接下来的猎杀吸血鬼的行动中，当他们完成之后，肾上腺素的激增使得Castiel转向了Dean。

他并没有亲吻Dean，没有，Castiel只是摸上了他的胳膊，然后他们在黑暗的清空了的吸血鬼巢穴中对视了一眼，他们两个之间出现了一段无需言语的心意相通的时刻。没有亲吻，真的，那个时候没有亲。

亲吻发生在后来，当他们回到了Winchester家。一次又一次的亲吻，后来Dean的手伸进了Castiel的衬衫里，Castiel的手从Dean的裤子后面探了进去，（#攻受立现= =），接着在Dean黑暗作掩护的屋子里，两个人肌肤相亲。

Castiel知道，在他坐在车里回忆这一切的时候，他就知道那不仅仅是一场一夜情。Dean第二天早上表现的很友善，热情到两个人跑到浴室里又来了第二回合，但是他没有给Castiel他的电话号码，也没有问除了你早上要吃什么之外的什么重要问题。

但是他们之间除了性确实还存在着点什么。当然Castiel是不能回忆起在另一个世界里他和Dean发生过什么的，但是一些小的细节，不起眼的；一种在他们汗湿的身体相互挤压的时候潜在的火星。

这就是Castiel来这里的原因，也是他最终深吸一口气走出车门的原因，他走向Winchester酒吧前门的脚步是令人意外的轻巧。

酒吧里晚上挺忙的，空气里充满了雀跃的噪声，还有食物的味道，几乎每一个角落都坐满了顾客。Castiel直直的看向吧台，因为Dean告诉他他通常都会在那里。事实上，他现在就在那里。

Dean就在那里，一只手拄在吧台上，和一个年轻的女人聊着天，他脸上是Castiel熟悉的他调情时的笑容。

眼前的情景就像是泼给Castiel一瓢凉水，使得Castiel快速的走出了焦虑，明白了现在的情境：他开了那么久的车来看一个没给他做过任何承诺的男人，这个男人总是能遇到像Castiel这样不属于猎人世界的人，也许他根本就不记得自己的名字了。

Castiel急向后转，他离门只有三步之遥，但是他是如此慌乱的跑了出去，还撞到了别人。Castiel小声说了句对不起，快速的继续往外走。但是这样一个耽搁足够Dean抬起头看一看那边发生了什么，但是Castiel却没有注意到。

（你在给他们添乱，这太蠢了，Death说。）

往车那边走的速度就快了很多。Castiel过速的血液就像他耳中响起的轰鸣声，他的手悲怜的拉开弹射手柄（#译者注：这东西应该是飞机出问题时把飞行员弹出去的那个系统的操作手柄，我也不知道在这里什么意思）。Castiel的脸因为对自己的行为的失望而烧的红红的，愤怒就像一个吊锤挂在他的胃里。他甚至都不能集中注意力走到车上去。

Castiel太专注于自己的内心世界了，以至于他都没注意到有人朝他跑了过来。

“嘿，”Dean冲进了他的视线里。“嘿，Chris。”

“你好，”Castiel说。他需要找到他的钥匙，他知道钥匙要怎么用，他现在只是需要让它们正确的工作。“对不起，我忘了……一些东西。”

“很高兴能再次见到你，兄弟。”Dean身上还散发着屋子里的余温，头上都是汗。他靠上Castiel的车，伸长一条腿，那动作有点诱人又很放松，他观察了一下Castiel的表情。“Anna还好吗？”

Castiel在终于把钥匙正确的插进去了之后呼了一口气。“嗯，她挺好的，谢谢。呃，她各方面都恢复得不错，就是有时候晚上还会做噩梦，但是她可以跟别人倾诉，她比我们想象的要坚强得多。但是你早就知道了，当然。”

“这很好啊，”Dean没有动，Castiel的手拉上了车门，但是Dean看起来还没有要动一下的意向，只是微笑着看着他。“你特意来这里看我的吗？”

Castiel想了想要不要说谎，“是的。”

Dean的笑容加大了，“太棒了。”

“哦？”Castiel把手从车上拿开，忽然有点不确定。“我不太确定我是不是被欢迎的。从个人层面上来说，你明白的，跟你的工作无关。”

“哦，当然了，个人层面上的，我明白。”Dean靠得更近了一点，在车边扭动着使他们之间的距离变得更小，而此时Castiel正忙着想他该说些什么。“或者你可以打个电话问问，我也不知道。”

Castiel皱起眉头，“你没有给我你的电话。”

“你是个该死的空军中校，你能查出来的。”接着声音温柔了很多，“嘿，你饿了吗，Cas？（#这可不是我打错，大概是作者也懵了？）跟我进屋，我给你拿点东西吃，食物还都热着。”Dean拽住Castiel的手臂，拔出钥匙塞进Castiel手里，然后他们就往回走了。

“这是恋物癖吗？”Castiel小心翼翼的问，“你是个制服控吗？”

“我拒绝不了穿着制服的性感的男人——开玩笑。”Dean笑了起来，再次抓住Castiel的手臂。“开玩笑的！你又不是你的军装，我明白的。就算你的军装真的很好看，漂亮的外套，上面有钉扣，还有好看的帽子，还有——”

“你怎么知道我的军装什么样子？”Dean绊了一下，Castiel抓住了他的胳膊肘，Dean脸上忽然出现的惶恐使得Castiel忘记了自己的忧虑。Castiel回忆了一下他知道的Dean和他的猎魔组织，他们的情报网还是遍及全国的。“你调查我了？”

“这有什么奇怪的！”Dean的眼睛因为期待正义的裁决而睁的大大的。“一点也不！你——你开了一路车了，闭嘴！上帝啊，就让我给你去弄顿晚饭，行不行？”

Castiel的胸口泛起一阵暖意，他紧绷的身体终于放松了起来。“好吧。”

“我没有找人调查你，郑重声明。你的照片在网上可以搜到，你应该去找人调查一下，任何人都能看到它们，做点什么奇怪的事情。”

Castiel惊讶的打量了一下Dean，后者看起来越来越不安。“你别把这当做——”

“不，这不算！”Dean最后瞪了他一眼，然后推开了门，“这不算。”

“随便你怎么说，Dean，”Castiel说，在跟着Dean进门的那一刻感觉到无比的满足，他们很快就会知道，那便是他们两个人余下一生的生活轨迹了。

在接下来的日子里，他们会相爱，会吵架，Castiel几次在任务里下落不明使得Dean的鬓角逐渐变得斑白，最终Death会找到Castiel然后告诉他，“到你该离开的时间了，Castiel，没错，你的生命是我私人授权的，所以我必须要自己把它结束掉。”

Castiel到了那时会停顿一下，很疑惑他对自己的称呼。接着他会问一个更重要的问题，“Dean也会在那里吗？”

对于这个问题，Death将会回答“跟我来吧，你可以自己看一看。”没错，Dean会在那里。


End file.
